The New Girl, My Mate
by Gooseonline
Summary: When Bella changes schools it cements her destiny what will Edward do when she becomes miss popular
1. Chapter 1

SM owns the characters

* * *

Thanks Jeni K for betaing this story.

* * *

Twisagalover help me write this.

* * *

"Edward I have huge news for you!" Alice said happy while bouncing up and down.

"What is it Alice?" I asked, not knowing if I really cared or not. It was probably just to tell me about some new clothes she had ordered, it wouldn't be the first time.

"Your mate just decided to move to Forks and go to the same school that we are at now. The girls there are going to hate you both so much." Alice explained a little less excited this time around, but she was right this is great news. I have been waiting a long time for her and I really don't want to wait too much longer. Thanks to whatever God there is out there that she would be arriving in the next few days.

Once I got Alice too stop bouncing, she looked a little more into the future and we had a timeline of when my mate would arrive. I started to prepare myself for her as she will be human when we meet so I had to get my room ready for her and feed everyday. I hope she will want to become like me soon so that I won't lose her ever.

It was a week before school started that I was with my siblings in the shopping center buying all the things that we would need for the first term of school, this time around anyway. My mate was supposed to be here in town any day now and I could hardly tolerate the delay any longer.

We were on our way to some clothing store when I smelt my mate walking past. I didn't think I just acted out of instinct and blindly reached out and grabbed her hand. She didn't see me as I moved at vampire speed, I heard her gasp in shock, so going with that impulse I pulled her with me in to the closest bathroom. She was following me willingly like she already knew to just trust me. Once in the bathroom, that I knew was empty, I made it so no one could enter the room by barring the door. Then I pushed her against the wall right next to it.

"I'm Edward." I told her in a deep voice while pushing her tiny skirt up, groaning at the site of the dark blue panties that she was wearing before pulling them down. Fuck she was beautiful and bare and I just had to have her, and have her now! Nothing and no one was going to stop me from taking my mate, I would kill anyone that would even think to try.

"Bella" She said. Beautiful just like my mate, her name fit her so right. She was breathing harshly and reached down to unbuckle my belt. She never took her eyes away from mine as she undid the button so that my jeans fell down around my ankles.

"Ohh!" She said as she saw me hard and ready for her for the first time. Not to brag or anything but I was well above average. I moaned when she touched it, dragged her little nails up my cock and over my very sensitive head. Her little fingers felt like fire flowing up and down on my steel rod, but I stopped her from doing too much more because I could smell that she was ready for me. I removed her hand from my leaking cock and I picked her up off the floor so she wrapped her legs around me. She looked straight into my eyes as I braced her against the wall with nothing in between us, not even air.

"You ready to become mine?" I asked her but thrusted my cock into her, not waiting for her to answer since I already knew it would be yes. We both did. I let out a low growl as I felt the thin barrier break that told me she was mine and only mine, and now she would always be.

"Yes Edward make my yours!" She moaned out each word as I withdrew out to go deeper into her tight little cunt over and over again. I wanted so bad too just let loose and pound like no tomorrow, but I would never hurt my mate so I thrusted as hard as I knew my kitten could handle. By the sounds coming out of her I knew she was more than enjoying it.

After only a few minutes I could feel her start to squeeze and milk my thick cock, which activated my orgasm. I took one of my hands from her hips and reached up to cover her mouth so that her scream was muffled. I placed my lips on her neck hard and left her with a perfect impression of them as I shot my cum deep inside her. Once she had gotten her breath back, and I was sure she could stand, I placed her feet back on the ground. I then knelt down to placed a kiss on her clit, as I pulled her panties up and her skirt down. Once that was done I stood up pulling up my jeans and did them up. I shoved my tongue into her mouth and gave her a deep and passion filled kiss that would have to hold me over until I could see her again. With my hands still on her neck, I tilted her head back so that she would look at me as I spoke to her. I want her too know that I was not playing games.

"You are mine now! I want you to buy more panty and bra sets in that colour, maybe even a few night gowns as well. Something soft and silky just like your skin." I tell her handing her the 500 dollars that I just took out of my wallet .

"I don't want to see any other colour and I will know if you do." I told her unbarring the door and opening it up for us to leave.

"I am yours, and ok only dark blue panties, I understand. No problem." She told me in this sweet voice as she looked me in the eyes. She already knew not to disobey a direct request and with that answer I knew she would be the perfect mate.

We left the bathroom and I watched her walk into Victoria Secrets to do as I had asked. Then I found my family and acted like nothing had happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**I need thank my beta Jeni K**

* * *

I didn't see Bella till after her dinner, when I saw that she was ready for bed. I knew this as I had been sitting in a tree that was located on the edge of the backyard of her house, after I finished with my daily hunt.

I saw that she was wearing a dark blue cotton set of boy shorts and bra. Which I was going to remove first after I climbed into her room.

"How did you get here?" She asked.

I crooked my finger at her and she came to stand in front of me.

"You don't need to know how I got into your house, only that I can at any time." I told her.

"Ok," she said sadly looking down.

"What is wrong baby girl?" I asked placing a finger under her chin so that she would look me in the eyes.

"It's just that I missed you so much since you left me at the shops and it seems that you didn't miss me at all." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Baby girl I did miss you. I have been sitting in a tree watching you ever since I finished shopping and only left for dinner." I told her blowing my breath, that had my scent which would make her calm down and trust me. I gave her a long gentle kiss.

"As you have done what I asked, I am going to fuck you now and if you are quiet I will let you choose the position that we use after this. If you make a noise, I am going to fuck your little mouth." I told her ripping off her bra.

I picked her up and placed her on her back on the bed and pulled off her panties shredding them.

I could smell that she was ready for me, so with one thrust I was seated inside her tight little cunt. I started to move in and out of her, she was being such a good girl only letting out a little whimper when my thick long cock hit her cervix.

This was a quick fuck, nothing more nothing less. It was just a way to mark her again. It didn't take long before I had her cumming all over my still hard cock.

I pulled out of her and gave her a long deep kiss.

"You were so good baby girl. Which position would you like me to finish in?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, I have heard about the 'doggie style'. Do you know what we need to do for that one?" Bella asked unsure, hoping to have the the correct term.

"Sure Kitten, we can do doggie style. Get on your knees now and place your head on your pillow." I told her watching as she did what I said. I rearranged her so that her feet were hanging just over the edge of the bed.

"Ok baby girl, this is going to be a hard and fast fuck with some surprises for you. I will cum deep in you this time." I told her. playing with her ass as it was in perfect position for me to grab and play with. I would get to this eventually but only after she was changed.

I placed my dripping cock at the entrance of her tiny pussy and rammed it home where is was most happy.

I slapped Bella on the right butt cheek and that made her squeal. I continued to give gentle slaps the whole time my cock was fucking her. God this was so good! It didn't take much longer than that, she screamed out when her orgasm hit. This time I let her take me with her.

I pulled out and picked her up off the bed and placed her on her knees in front of me.

"Oh Kitten, what did I say would happen if you made a noise while I was fucking you?" I asked her rubbing my hand up and down my throbbing cock getting it ready for the first time I would take her mouth. I dont care how long it takes, but my whole cock will be inside of her.

I cupped her chin and made her look in my eyes.

"Baby girl, this will only work if you do as I say." I told her and she nodded.

I placed the head of my cock at her lips.

"Open now and start breathing through your nose." I said and waited to hear the air traveling in and out of her nose.

I pushed my cock slowly into her mouth without stopping until I was all the way in.

"I'm going to start moving now, just keep doing what you are doing. This will be quick." I told her drawing out and trusting in faster until I was going at vampire speed.

"Do not drop any of my cum Kitten. It will be so good for you." I told her, weaving my hands into her hair so that she could not retreat away from me when I came in her mouth.

"I'm cumming drink it all!" I said, slowly withdrawing my softening cock so that she could do as I asked.

Once I was dry and she had swallowed all that I had given her, like the good girl that she was. I held out my hand to help her to stand. I led her over to her bed and got her tucked in and comfortable.

"Baby girl you sleep. I will not be far, if you need me just call and I will be here." I told her, giving her a kiss before walking out of her bedroom door into her house.


	3. Chapter 3

I need to thank my beta's Jeni K, Flamingpen18

* * *

It was only a few hours since I left her house, when I heard Bella call quietly.

"Edward, where are you? Edward?" I heard Bella call softly. So I quickly jumped into her room to find out why she was calling out for me.

Once I was standing beside her, I could hear her mewling. My poor Kitten was having a nightmare.

"Edward, don't go. Edward, stay!" my kitten mumbled.

I couldn't handle her fear anymore, so I gently rolled her onto her side and lay beside her. As soon as I placed my arm over her waist, she fell into a deep restful sleep.

When morning came around, my baby girl slowly started to wake

"Good morning, kitten," I told her as she she rolled over in my arms and looked into my eyes.

"Hi, Edward, when did you get here?" she asked, looking confused.

"Baby girl, I told you I would be close. Around one am, you started to call out for me, telling me not to go and other things. When I got in bed beside you, you started to calm down and have a restful sleep," I told her, looking down into her eyes. I gave her a long gentle kiss.

"Kitten, I am going to be out of town for the next few days, and the next time I will see you will be on the first day of school. I will be missing you so much while I am away," I told her.

"OK, Edward, I will be missing you so much," she told me, looking away from me. I could see that she was trying not to cry in front of me.

"Baby girl, let it out. It will hurt more if you don't let it out. I will bring you a cell phone that you can use to call me whenever you need me. I want you to call me each night, and you will call me before you sleep.

"OK, Edward," she said with a quiet voice. She had finally let her tears go. They were running down her stunning face.

"Is there anything else that you think you need while I am away?" I asked her.

"Just for you to hurry home, please," she told me.

"OK, kitten, I will," I told her, pulling down her pants and panties in one movement and spreading her legs to lay between them. I looked into her eyes.

"Not a sound now, baby girl," I told her and started to lick and suck her little clit. Every now and then I would bite it gently, just enough that she could feel my teeth. I placed my tongue into her center and lapped up the sweet nectar that was flowing out of her sweet tiny pussy. I felt her shudder when her orgasm hit.

I crawled up her body and shoved my tongue in her mouth, so that she could taste herself.

"I will see you later, Kitten. I need to go now, because I can hear that your dad is just on the other side of the door. I will see you before I leave tonight, and I will have your new phone," I told my mate. There was a knock on her bedroom door. We both turned our heads to look at it.

"Bella, are you awake?" Charlie called through the door.

"Yeah, Dad, I am. Thanks for checking on me," Bella told him.

"Baby girl, I am going to go now. I love you with all my heart. Look after it for me, and I can't wait to see you soon," I told her, jumping out the window and was out of her sight.

I ran to the mall to get her the new Iphone 5, that I knew she was going to love. Once I got it, I placed my number in the phone.

It was time to go on the hunting trip, so we jumped in to our seven seater Expedition, and I drove to my mate's house. I saw that Charlie was out. I climb out of the car and ran to her door and knocked. When Bella opened it, I pulled her into my arms and gave her a tight hug.

"Here is your phone, baby," I told her, giving her the phone. I could hear my family starting to get impatient with the time I was taking.

"I have to go now, kitten. Do something for me, until we see eachother again, please?" I asked her.

"Anything, Edward," my mate answered in the way I knew she would.

"I want you to keep that sweet, tiny pussy dripping for me. But do not wash any cum away. Oh, and wear a tiny skirt, so that I have easy access to my pussy," I demanded.

"OK, angel," she responded. Then I gave her a kiss, before getting into the car and driving away from my mate.


	4. Chapter 4

I would like to thank my beta Jeni K, Flamingpen18

* * *

It was the second day out of three, when I found a mountain lion, my favourite thing to hunt. Every one else had also found their favourite food. As soon as I find out who decided to go in one car, they will be shot. I wanted to go see my mate so bad that I was getting desperate. But if I took the car, I knew that my family would make my life a living hell.

When it was finally time to go home, I ran to the car and got it started. It felt like it took my family two hours to trudge their way to it. Once they were all in the car, I slammed my foot on the accelerator and gassed it to the house. We all needed a shower and to change out of our clothes that were dirty from the hunt and staying out in the bush for the three days. Once I was ready for school, I ran to the garage and jumped on my black bike that had realistic flames all over it.

I pulled into the parking lot of the school and saw that most of the students were mingling around, talking about my mate and what they did on their holidays. I took my helmet off and placed it on the gas tank of my flame bike. I took a deep breath to see if my mate was at school.

I could smell that she was here, and I could smell her cum that was cascading out of her drenched little cunt. She had done as I asked. I could smell the dried cum as well as the fresh cum that was dripping out of her. I got off my bike and walked up to find her, all the while ignoring the stupid immature girls that thought that they could garner my attention by wearing clothes that hid nothing.

I found Bella, who was talking to Jessica and Angela. I could hear them talking about my family, so I stayed hidden to hear what they were going to say about all of us.

"Well, they all live in the one house. Their mum and dad are Esme and Carlisle. Then there is Emmett, who you can't miss for two reasons. One, he is huge, 6'6" and is solid muscle, and two, he has a tall girl who is about 6' and has long, dead straight hair. She doesn't leave his side for long. Her name is Rosalie. Then you have Jasper and Alice. Jasper is 6'2" and is the resident cowboy at the school, and Alice is a tiny thing with short, spiky black hair that has green, blue, pink and yellow highlights through it. Then there is Edward. O-M-G, he is sex on legs. He is 6'4" with bronze hair, and he is mine, and nothing is going to stop me from getting into his pants this year," Jessica said.

"I don't think you are going to get very far with him," my mate said with a smug voice.

"I will get further than you. You're just the new girl. You won't even be on his radar," Jessica said.

I had enough of what Jess was telling my kitten. I don't know what made her think that my brain would disappear, and I would start to date her. I walked up to the three girls and acknowledged them.

"Hello, Angela and Jess," I said.

"Hi, Edward, did you have a good holiday? Oh, Edward, this is the new girl, Bella Swan." Angela said kindly.

"Yeah, I had a good holiday. Bella, you say?" I said, raking my eyes up and down my mate's body. I could smell that she was enjoying my ogling her.

"Hi, Eddie, I missed you. Do you want to go out tonight?" Jess said in a husky voice, that she must have thought sounded sexy.

"No, Jess, I don't want to go out with you. Ever! Excuse us, please," I said, my eyes never leaving my baby girl.

I walked up to Bella, who stepped back. I shook my head no and crooked my finger at her, and she came to me like a good girl. I placed a hand on each side of her neck, tilting her head up to look at me in the eyes.

"Open now!" I growled at her. Instantly, she did as I asked. I pushed my tongue deep in her mouth. I kissed her for close to a minute, then I broke the kiss.

"Up now!" I told her, and she hopped up into my arms, where I got to squeeze her ass. I growled low finding that she was wearing nothing under her short flowing skirt.

"God, baby girl, what are you doing to me?" I said so that only she could hear me, pushing my solid erection into her.

"Well, Edward, you said you wanted easy access," she said with a cute smile.

"OK, lets go play with that easy access," I told her, placing her on the ground and making sure her skirt stayed down. I took her hand and led her under the bleachers. As we were walking away, I heard Angela speak to Jess.

"Oh, my God, that was hot! Jess, you are not even in the same solar system. You are that far off his radar," Angela said with a laugh.

Once under the bleachers, I picked up Bella and told her to hang on to the bar under the seats. I undid my jeans and thrusted my rock hard cock deep into her saturated tight cunt.

"This is going to be hard and fast, kitten. There is no going slow. I told her, licking her neck.

"God, Edward, just fuck me! I missed you so much," she whined.

"OK, baby girl," I said, starting to move in her little pussy. It only took a few trusts, before my mate was cumming all over my thick cock, which set me off. I shot my cum deep inside of her.

I placed her feet on the ground and made sure that she was stable.

Cupping Bella's face, I said, "Three days away from you is too long. Fuck it! More than two hours is too long. I love you so much, my Bella," I said, giving her a gentle kiss.

"I love you too, Edward. I agree. Anything over two hours is too long away from each other, " Bella said.

"Lets get to class. If we don't hurry, we will be late," I told her.

Just as we got to the edge of the bleachers, I had to look at her tits, since I had missed them as well.

"Come here, baby girl," I demanded her. She did as I asked. I pushed up her t shirt, so that I could check to see if she was doing as I requested.

"Oh God, Kitten, that dark blue bra makes my tits look so edible. You are such a good girl," I told her. Then I sucked on each nipple, before I pulled her top down.

We walked in to the school building, and I dropped my mate off at her first class and walked into mine.


	5. Chapter 5

I need to thank my beta's Jeni K, Flamingpen18, Padme35

* * *

The kiss I gave my kitten in front of the school was being talked about by everyone in my math class. As I walked in to sit at my seat, the room went dead silent. I felt every single set of eyes follow me as I walked.

Once I sat down, Lauren slid up to my desk, pulling down her top so that everyone could see the top of her nipples.

"Edward, if you need to practice kissing, I am happy to help you out with any practice needed. I am willing to teach you about kissing the correct way, and I can teach you how to fuck me the correct way so that I will have an orgasm each time," she told me, leaning forward to show me her whole breast. They were nothing compared to my mate's perfect tits.

I crooked my finger at her, so that I gave her a false sense that I was going to kiss her.

"In the last week, I have been fucked six times, and the girl has had at least one orgasm each time. What in the world do you think you could teach me about giving the girl an orgasm each time that I'm not already doing?" I asked her in a whisper, so that she was the only one to hear me.

"Oh, and Lauren, I don't date sluts and both your nipples are showing," I said at a volume that the room was able to hear clearly, which made the room crack up. Lauren blushed and quickly pulled her top up to cover her whole cleavage.

She slinked back to her seat and stayed quiet for the rest of the class. I prayed to whoever was out there listening that I would not have to embarrass every girl at this school who propositions me.

No one bothered me, until I walked into math class. I sat down and waited for the side looks to start. I was looking down at my book, not needing to study the questions but not wanting to observe the gossiping that was going on around me. I heard a throat clearing, so I looked up to see Jennifer Ford standing in front of my desk. I groaned quietly. I knew it was pushing my luck to have one class with no one trying to hit on me.

"Hi, Jenny, how can I help you?" I asked kindly.

"I just wanted to wish you luck with your new relationship, and I hope it lasts a long time," Jenny said.

"Thank you, Jenny, I have had so many people hit on me at this school. You would think that no means no, but to every other girl, besides Angela and yourself, if they heard no, they heard try again," I told her, giving her a genuine smile.

I couldn't wait. I would be able to give my mate a cuddle in 20 minutes, when we broke for the first chance for food and to relax.

As soon as the bell rang, I was out of the room, hunting for my mate. I found her waiting at the entry to the cafeteria. I grabbed her hand and pulled her around the side of the building. I didn't want to see the other students. I only wanted to enjoy my mate.

I sat down with my legs spread a bit and pulled Bella down facing me. I had her place a knee on each side of my legs, so that she would be open for me to enjoy. I gave her a deep kiss and started to play with her outer lips as she started to suck on my neck.

"God, baby girl, are you ready for me to give you your first fuck by my fingers?" I asked, biting her neck gently.

"Yes, Edward, make it a good one for me, please!" she begged.

"OK, kitten, I'll make it good. You don't need to beg any more" I told her.

I inserted one finger into her tight little cunt, thrusting it in and out. I could feel her getting wet, so I placed a second inside of her and flicked her tiny clit with my thumb nail.

"Baby girl, are you ready to cum hard on my fingers?" I asked, still driving my fingers into her dripping pussy.

"Yes... yes... Edward, please, I am so close," she said, moaning.

I inserted the third and last finger. I started to invade her tiny pussy. Her moaning started to get to loud, so I covered her mouth with mine and swallowed her moans.

It was with one flick of the her cilt with my fingernail, that pushed her over the edge, and she came hard over my fingers. I pulled them out and licked up all her juices.

"Kitten, you are so yummy," I told her.

I could feel her start to play with my belt.

"No, baby girl, we don't have time for that now," I told her, stilling her hands .

"But I want to please you. I want to suck on your long thick cock and drink your exquisite, flavorsome, mouth-watering cum," she said, almost cumming just by the thought of getting me off using her little mouth. She was panting that hard.

"Oh, my kitten, you have got me so hard. I am so close to letting you have your way with me, but class is going to start soon," I told her. Standing up, I pulled her into my arms and stood, leaning against the wall with my mate encircled by my arms. The world was perfect.

My perfect world shattered when the bell rang.

* * *

Please review... each review gives me a little ego boost to write faster, they also encourage my little plot bunny to hop and kick.


	6. Chapter 6

I need to thank my beta's Jeni K, Flamingpen18, Padme35

* * *

We had the same classes for the next two periods. We were having English and Biology. I walked in to the English class, and I placed Bella in to the seat beside the wall, so that I could trap her in that location. Eric turned around in his seat and spoke to my mate. I couldn't have that. I waited to see what Eric was going to say to MY kitten and how was she going to respond.

"Hello Bella, I'm Eric. How are you finding your first day?" He asked my baby girl, but I couldn't fault him. It was an innocent question, so I let her answer it.

My mate looked at me first, and I nodded that she could answer.

"I'm good Eric, enjoying the smaller school population. There were just too many kids at my last school. It was suffocating. You never got to know anyone there. I have only met Edward, Angela, Jessica, Lauren and a few others. I am really liking this school." she said.

"Thats cool. I would like to get to know you more. Can I walk you to your next class and buy you lunch today?" He asked hopefully. That question went too far. I had to show him who Bella belonged to.

"Kitten," I said quietly but loud enough for both Eric and Bella to hear me. I waited for her to look me in the eyes.

"Head down and eyes to the floor now and keep it that way until I say differently!" I commanded her, pointing to the spot on the floor that she was to stare at. I took her hand and rubbed my thumb across the back of it to let her know that she was not in trouble. I just needed to mark what was mine. I saw a small smile on her lips as I did this, so I knew she was fine.

"Thank you for the offer, but as you can see, she listens and obeys my every command. So no, she will not accept or have lunch with you ever. The lunch that she will be having today will be one that only I can give her," I said.

"Oh, and Eric, if you want to talk to her, that's fine but make sure it stays to topics that concern school and only school." I said as I watched him take a deep breath and turn back to the front of the classroom, shaking a bit as I had scared him enough that I knew that he would not talk to her about anything but school.

"Baby girl, look at me now!" I told her. Once she did, I grabbed her chin "Open now and don't pull away until I do," I directed her. When she followed the directions, I placed my mouth on hers and inserted my tongue down her throat. I threaded my fingers of one hand into her hair at the base of her neck, as the other hand was moving slowly down her back. Once I reached her hips, I brought it around to her tight pussy and inserted a finger. I knew that only she would know what I was doing to her, since both the desk and her skirt would block my fingers from sight.

As I continued to invade her mouth, I kept on adding fingers, until I had them all inside of her with my thumb playing with her sensitive clit. I almost had her coming, when I heard the teacher clear his throat. I slowly withdrew my fingers from my mate's cunt and looked at the teacher.

"Eyes ahead," I told Bella quietly and she did as I said, because if she hung her head, that would be admitting that she did something wrong. Which she did not. I was careful with my hand as I wanted to lick her off me, and she would help me clean my hand this time.

"Yes Sir?" I asked him.

"That was highly inappropriate and indecent for being on school grounds, not to mention the classroom." Mr. Wilson said. I smirked, if that was inappropriate I had to wonder what he would label the other things I had planned to do to my mate in this school.

"Please leave the classroom and report to the Principal," Mr. Wilson said.

We both stood up. I took my bag from Bella, and she had hers. Once we walked out and were out of sight, I pulled Bella into a gap between the lockers.

"Baby girl, you were so good staying quiet for me. Here, lick and help me clean up." I told her, placing my hand that was covered in her cum between us. She started by lapping up the cum on the back and palm of my hand. She took a hold of my hand and placed the little finger inside of her mouth and slowly pulled it out, gently dragging her teeth on my finger. Once she had cleaned the little finger, she moved on to the next finger and repeated until she got to the pointer finger. She bit the end of it hard, which made me cum in my jeans, like the 17 year old that I am. Her eyes never left mine as she cleaned each finger. I sucked on my thumb, so that I got to taste my mate.

"God, you really are my sex kitten, aren't you? Lets go see the Principal and then we will find somewhere for you to enjoy my banana and cream," I told her heading to the office.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all for reading my stories. I post a chapter a day. They go on to FF between 6am and 7am American Eastern Time.**

* * *

I need to thank my beta's Jeni K, Flamingpen18, Padme35

* * *

Our time in the Principal's office was a waste of time, as Bella would do as I asked and I would do the same for her, but she never asked for anything.

We left the office in time to walk to Biology. Before we were seen by a teacher, I pulled her to the side.

"Now in this class, I want you to hold your head high. We did nothing wrong. Okay Kitten." I said.

"Yes Edward." She said and we walked into the classroom. I place my mate by the wall again, we were waiting for class to start as Jess walked up to our table.

She didn't have her tits out like Lauren, but I could see she was going to try and cause trouble for Bella, myself or both of us.

"Hi Eddie, do you want to go out tonight? I know you are in need of some female company." Jess said proudly with a grimace on her face which I'm guessing was her attempt of a sexy smile. It didn't work.

"May I Edward?" My Bella asked. I nodded and sat back and watched as my mate claim me.

"Hi, Jess is it or is it Skankica? I don't really care what it is. Would you like to know what Edward did to me last period?" Kitten asked quietly so that only Jess and I could hear.

"Did he ignore you and tell you that he is dating me. And that as soon as I turn 18, which is next month we are going to get married and I'm going to have 6 of his perfect children." Skankica said with a wistful look on her face.

"No he didn't tell me that you were going to get married." Bella said looking over at me. I held my hands up in defence and baby girl went back to talking to skanky.

"What he did do was get us kicked out of class by finger fucking me and making me cum. Then I licked the cum off him." She said with a knowing smile. She just added to what happened, it's not like it would never have happened if I just had a few minutes more it would have not been a fabrication.

"He did what?" Skanky said opening and closing her mouth like a fish out of water.

"Go away Skankica and leave us alone." I told her giving her a dismissive flick of my wrist. She took the hint and walked back to her desk and sat down.

"Kitten you did so well." I told her hooking her chin with my finger. I gave her a sweet kiss and then turned her head to face the front of the room. Bella kept her head where I had placed it, only looking down to write her notes.

When class was over I took Bella's bag and placed both of them into my locker, then I took her hand and led her away.

"Baby girl are you ready to enjoy your banana and cream?" I asked her with a smile.

"Yes Angel, Where will we go?" She questioned with lust and need in her eyes.

I took her hand and she followed me outside to the closed end of the bleachers. As I undid the top button of my fly, I watched my mate kneel in front of me and stare at the one thing that I had denied her earlier.

"Are you ready for my hard cock and the cream that my cute little Kitten is so desperate for?" I asked caressing her cheek with one hand. With my other hand I was slowly stroking my cock. I could feel myself getting harder.

"No touching baby girl, this needs to be a quick one so we can get you some more food." I ordered.

She just opened her mouth, ready for the cream that I had stopped her from receiving before. I placed a hand on each side of her head and slowly placed my hard, leaking cock into her mouth. I moved in and out gently so that she got used to my size.

"You ready for me to go hard and fast Kitten?" I asked. She nodded enthusiastically.

I started to use more of my speed and started to really fuck her mouth for the first time. With her not being able to hold on to my hips, I made sure to protect her neck while I thrusted my cock down into her throat. It didn't take long that I started to give my Kitten her cream. I pulled out so just the head of my cock was in her mouth. She licked up the last of the cum that was being ejected out of my now softening cock.

I placed my cock back into my jeans, doing both the fly and button up. I helped my content Kitten to her feet. She looked so pleased with herself, just like the cat that got the cream, which she did. I gave her a long kiss and after breaking it, I took a deep breath. A sly smile appeared on my face, as I realised that as I was getting a very enjoyable blow job from my dirty mate, she had made her own cream.

"Baby girl, was that so good that you oragsmed with only my cock in your little mouth?" I asked her, walking back to the cafeteria so that she could meet my siblings and eat something that wasn't my cum.


	8. Chapter 8

I need to thank my beta Jeni K

* * *

When we walked in to the cafeteria, I place my hand in the small of her back to direct her to my family's standard table. I placed her in a seat at our table.

"Baby girl, I am going to get you some food to enjoy. Would like me to introduce you to Emmett, and Jasper and their mates Alice and Rosalie? You can ask them any questions that you think of, nothing is hidden in this family. Ok Kitten." I told her and gave her a kiss before walking away to get her food.

Once in line, I got her a slice of pizza and a bottle of Sprite. Once I payed for the food for my mate, I placed her tray in front of her and sat down in the seat beside her. I pulled her onto my lap because even sitting in the seat next to me was too far away.

"Kitten, did you have any questions for any of my family?" I asked her.

"What do you all eat?" Bella asked.

"We only 'eat' one thing. We don't have access to it here, but every time we feel the urge to drink we leave the school grounds." Jasper said, using finger quotations.

"Why do people shy away from touching you? From what I have seen, I would guess that they get freezer burn." Baby girl looked confused and so very, very cute. I nipped at her little nose, making her giggle. The giggle went straight to my cock, which was starting to get hard again. I had to wonder, would I ever be soft around her?

"It looks like that, because that is what happens every time a human, that is not our mate touches us. We are very, very cold." Emmett said, touching her soda bottle and freezing the rest of the liquid that was still to be consumed.

"Edward, why don't you burn me?" Bella asked.

"Simple, we are mates. Everything about me draws you in, my voice, my looks and my smell, nothing that I do or say will make you want to leave me. You might reprimand me, but thats it. I think you will be telling me off sooner than later." I told her giving her fairy kisses.

"Your smell?" My Kitten questioned.

"Yeah, here I will show you. What are you thinking about now and what do you notice?" I asked.

"Well, I'm thinking about my food and the next class. What I see is all the other students and your family, who look like they are trying not to laugh at me for asking a stupid question." She said looking down with embarrassment.

Which made me look at my coven, which were doing just as she said.

"Knock it off! Be nice to her and support her. You are making her feel bad for asking questions." I told them in a volume only they could hear.

"Sorry Edward." They all responded at the same volume.

"Sorry Bella." They told Bella so that she could hear.

"It's ok, I knew it was a stupid question in the first place." She said with tears in her eyes. I couldn't have her sad, not when I could have her happy.

"Baby girl look at me please and slightly open your mouth." I said, then waited for her do as I asked. When she did, I took a deep breath and blew it out, so that it got into her mouth and down into her lungs. I could tell when my smell went into her system, because she stopped being self conscious and relaxed into my side.

"Feel better now? What are you thinking now Kitten?" I asked.

"A little bit better, I can only think of you and your family." She said, still looking sad.

I repeated the process a few times before she was back to being her happy self.

"What are you thinking about now little Kitten?" I asked, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Only you and trying to workout how to get more banana and cream. The last time was too quick, I need more." She said shyly.

"That can be arranged baby girl, all you have to do is ask. I will find a way to give it to you as soon as I possible can." I told her.

"Ok Edward." She said, giving me kisses between eating her food.

"Kitten, I will see you after school. I need to talk to my family about something." I told her, giving her a long kiss. I could see that she was still shaken by my siblings attitude towards her. I watched her walk out of the cafeteria. Then I turned on my family, who were now in a somber mood.

"How could you do that to her. I would understand if she was just a fling, but Bella is not that and will never be. She is my mate and will be my wife as soon as she agrees. All she wanted to do was get to know the other people that I love. When, if, she wants to sit at lunch with you again, please remember that we have people trying to split us up. We don't need that from other committed couples, that have no interest in dating either of us. We have already been hit up for dates and other things three times, and it only been four hours of school." I told them, hoping my message got through to each of them.

"Ok Edward, we are very sorry and ask for your forgiveness." Rosalie said.

"Yeah." The others said, asking for the same thing.

"It's given this time." I said standing up and walking out. I heard them whisper 'shit we are in so much trouble with Edward.' I had to smile at that, because I hoped that they would fear me for a while.

I was walking into the classroom, when I could smell my mate. I halted when her scent went in a strange direction. I had to find her, why did she walk off. Did something happen while I was talking to my family? I followed her scent that led out of the building. Where was she, was she safe somewhere?

* * *

**Please Review**


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you all for your favourite, follows and reviews. You all blow me away and make me want to write more. Thank you

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

I need to thank my beta Jeni K

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

I followed her scent trail for 15 minutes. I came up to a tree, the trail surround the tree. It ended there, but I couldn't see her.

"Baby girl?" I called out, hoping she would answer or come out of her hiding spot. I heard her whimper.

"Oh baby girl, come to me please." I said, trying to encourage her to come out and see me.

I heard her sob and slowly open a hidden door at the base of the tree that I had been circling for the last 30 minutes. I knelt down in front of her.

"Oh Kitten, it will get better, I promise." I told, her using both of my thumbs to wipe away her her tears that were falling fast from her stunning brown eyes.

"Baby girl, may I come in?" I asked hopefully. She crawled back to give me room to enter her sanctuary.

I sat down and rested my back against the tree. I had a good look around her hideout. It had a thick tarp on the ground, to keep the moisture out. There were pillows and blankets all around, with a pile of food and drinks that did not need to be refrigerated. I watched as Bella pulled the door shut and locked it. It was a simple lock, but a lock nonetheless.

"Bella this is a wicked place. How long have you been hiding here." I asked ,thinking that she had made this little nest during the few weeks before school started.

"I started to bring stuff here when I was ten. From that date on, I have been slowly adding to and improving it." She said proudly. That shocked me, Alice said that she had just moved to Forks.

"Didn't you just move here?" I asked unsure.

"No, I have lived in Forks my whole life. I was allowed to come to a real school just this year. Before, I was home schooled. My mum was, is very religious in some ways and completely the opposite in others. She flip - flopped to make her look the best in the eyes of the town.

"She would teach me during the day and then she would bring random guys in to the house and sleep with them at night. They were always loud and mum would forget that I was in the house. She would yell things like, 'Oooh daddy you dick feels so good in me!', ' I have been a bad girl, daddy spank my snatch with your dick!' The guy would always call her 'Hunny Bee.' I have heard many, many other things, so I would leave the house and sleep in here." My mate said, with tears once again falling down her face.

I opened my arms and she crawled into them, straddling my thighs she placed her head into my neck and cried. I just rubbed her back and let her do what she needed. Once she had calmed down a little, I had to find out where her dad was in all of this and why he was letting this happen to his daughter, who was such an innocent little girl.

"Baby girl, where is your dad?" I asked, hoping he wasn't condoning it.

"My dad is the senior investigator in the Forks Police Force. He would be requested by other police stations all over the country, as he is the leading expert of being able to tell if currency was counterfeited in the country. He is able to spot a counterfeit money nine times out of ten. So when the other cops find drug rings, he is called to go through the money to separate the real notes from fakes." My baby girl said with a small smile, from which I could tell that she was proud of her dad.

"But as he is so good, he travels a lot and stays away from the house. Something must of clicked in her head and she realised that if she sent me to school, she would be able to spend the whole day with the men. I don't like to go home much because she will forget about me and call out things. I only go home long enough to have a warm meal and a shower. Except the times that dad is home, then mum will bend over backwards to make sure I am well cared for and that I have three solid meals. I think dad might know about the men that go through mum's revolving door. But as she treats him like a king when he gets home and me like a princess, it doesn't bother him. I think he cheats on mum when he is away." My Kitten said into my neck.

"I live in this tree more than my house, because its safe here and I don't have to hear my mum cheat on my dad every day and night." My mate said, looking around her house.

"Kitten, would you like to move into my house and live with a loving family?" I asked wanting to get her out this tree no matter how cool it is, and out of the house where for most of the time she is treated like a second class citizen.

"I would love to, but your brothers and sisters scare me, Alice the most. It would be worse to be ignored by four people than two." Bella said, looking terrified at the thought that the abuse that she gets from two people could be doubled or tripled, that she was shaking like a leaf.

"Shhh baby girl, it's ok, I won't let anyone hurt you like that ever again. What about if you meet everyone one by one? I will never leave your side." I told her and she nodded.

"Can they come here or would you like to meet them somewhere else?" I asked, wanting her to be comfortable.

"Here please, I feel safe here. With you here, you make me feel safer." She said giving me a gentle kiss on my cheek.

"Ok baby, I will get mum here and see if my dad is off shift. They can see you either one at a time or together, it will be up to you." I told her as I got my phone out and rang my mum first.

"Hi mum, would you please come to the back of the school and then follow my scent until you reach a huge tree? I would like you to meet my mate and she has a story to tell that you're going to hate."

"Sure Edward, I will be there as soon as possible." Mum said hanging up. I rang the hospital next.

"Hello, can you please page Dr. Cullen?" I asked the person who answered. When I said Dr. Cullen, I saw Bella's eyes go wide.

"What is wrong Kitten?" I asked, very worried by that reaction.

"Nothing is wrong Edward, it's just that I know your dad. He has looked after me a lot and I like him." Bella said with a happy smile on her face, so I gave her a quick kiss as dad answered the phone.

"What can I do for you Edward?" He asked.

"Dad, would you please come to the back off the school and then follow my scent and mum's until you reach a huge tree. I would like you to meet my mate, but she tells me that you two know each other already. She has a story to tell that you're going to really dislike." I informed him.

"Sure Edward, I will be there soon." Dad said. Then I hung up the phone, wrapping my arms around her as we waited.


	10. Chapter 10

I need to thank my beta Jeni K

* * *

It was ten minutes later when I smelt mum arrive and dad a fews second later. I looked at my mate, who had her eyes closed enjoying my ministrations of the path my hand was tracing on her back.

"Baby girl, both my mum and dad are outside. Would you like them one at a time, or can they both come meet you." I asked.

"I'm okay with both at the same time." She said shyly.

"Ok Bella, do you want to open the door to let them in." I suggested and watched my mate unlock the door, then hesitate when about to open it.

"Wait Kitten," I told her.

"Mum, Dad will you please stand back? My mate is still very jumpy." I called out.

"Ok, we are four feet away from the tree, Edward." Mum called back. I saw Bella take a deep breath to settle her nerves.

"Baby girl, remember you control this. If you need a break, just squeeze my hand twice and I will get them to leave." I told her to reassure her.

"Ok." She said simply, before opening the door to let my parents in. Then once she had pushed it open, she quickly crawled back onto my lap and turned around so that she was sitting in the hole my crossed legs made.

I wrapped my arms around her and held one of her hands. She was shaking. I could not believe how much of what my brothers and sisters did affected her sense of being safe. But after hearing her story, I could see it came from a deep rooted past of the same treatment.

Dad climbed through the doorway after mum. Both then sat on the other side of the tree.

"Mum, Dad, I would like you to me my mate Bella Swan. Baby girl this is my mum, Esme and my Dad Carlisle, who I believe you know." I introduced them all.

"Hello Bella, you are welcome to call me either Esme or mum, it's your choice." Mum said with a small wave.

"Hello Bella, its good to see you out of the hospital for once. You can call me either dad or Carlisle." Dad said leaning over to kiss her on the forehead. As his lips touched my mate, I growled lightly in warning. To which Carlisle took seriously, as he knew my relationship was a new one and that I would do anything to protect and keep my mate, mine.

"Edward don't growl at him, he means nothing of it. This is the only fatherly attention I have gotten for the last three years." Bella reprimanded me, which made me smile.

"See baby girl, I told you, you would be telling me off. Little did know that it would be so soon." I gave her a kiss on the shoulder.

"Hello mum and dad, thank you for coming to meet me in my tree." My Kitten said.

"You're very welcome, Bella." Mum answered.

I told Bella's story about the neglect that my baby girl had received in her own house. After hearing this mum went to give Bella a hug, but Bella flinched and started to shake.

"Edward, what happened at school to make her terrified of your family?" Mum asked looking at me like I had doing something against her will.

"Esme, mum, it wasn't Edward who has scared me. It was your other children, that treated me like I wasn't worth the time of day. When I asked a question to clarify something, they all laughed at me. Edward had nothing to do with their attitude towards me." My mate told them.

"I am very sorry to hear how my children treated you. They will be denied something that they love. For 1 month, they have to do all the household chores at human pace. I think that for three months including the first, Jasper can't read any of his books. Alice won't be able to shop. Rosalie won't be able to work on any of the cars and Emmett won't be able to play any of his games at all, except for family night." Mum said.

"Bella would you like to come back to our house to meet them, so they can apologize correctly." Dad asked.

"Yes, if you will both stay with me, I think I will be able to handle it. I would like to get over my fear, so that I can move in to your house, -if you allow it." Bella questioned

"Move in?" Mum confirmed.

"Yes, mum my mate sleeps in this tree to get away from the sounds her mother, Renee makes." I explained.

"Oh yes! You must move in to our house." Mum said.

"Mum will you be able to drive Bella's car to our house, so I can take her for a ride to calm down. And to give you time to inform the others of their punishments. I think you should prepare for four very unhappy vampires, mainly Rosalie, once she sees Bella's car. It's a 1958 Dodge Custom Royal." I told mum and dad.

"How do you know what I drive?" Bella asked full of curiosity.

"Well, when I was trying to find you earlier, I pick up your scent trail. It led to your car, then I found the trail that led me to your tree." I explained.

"Ok valid reason." My mate said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"And I saw it at your house." I told them.

"Ok Bella, are you ready to go?" Dad asked.

"Yes," she said.

"Bella, where are your car keys?" Mum asked.

"Oh they are in my locker." She said and we all crawled out of the tree. I turned to watch how she secured her retreat from the horrors in her world.

Once she was done and satisfied with her work, I took her hand and led her to my bike. Where she ran her hand from fuel tank to tail lovingly.

"Edward this is gorgeous bike, but I know how you can make it hotter, then very dirty." My mate said with a huge smile.

"How is that Kitten?" I asked, giving her a long kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

I need to thank my beta Jeni K

* * *

"Easy, to it make hotter, just sit on it and start it up." She said.

"And to make it dirty?" I asked, throwing my leg over the bike and sitting on it.

"That is easier and funner, you are going to have your way with me while we lay down and use the bike as a bed." My baby girl said, getting on behind me. Instead of using the foot pegs, she placed her feet on the fuel tank so that her legs encircled my waist. Remembering that she was naked under her tiny skirt, I reached back and smoothed it down and tucked it under her. I don't know why I bothered, because no one would be able to see her cute little ass, as I would be going very fast.

"Ok, my sex Kitten hold on tight. You will be safe with me." I told her starting the bike. I heard her moan in appreciation of the power of my bike.

I hit 200 miles an hour and blew past her house and deep into the forest, so that we would stay undisturbed as I had my way with her.

Once I found spot that I liked, I quickly cooled the fuel tank so that it wouldn't burn my mate. I helped my kitten off the bike, then I slid back so that she could fit on the bike. I placed her with her shoulders on the fuel tank and her ass was on the seat. It was the perfect position for me.

I stood up to undo the button and fly. I removed my weeping cock out of the confines of my jeans. I rubbed it up and down her slit, just for my enjoyment.

"Baby girl, are you ready for me?" I asked, knowing the answer already as I could smell that she was wet and had been ever since I had sat on my bike at the school. I slowly pushed my thick cock into her dripping pussy, so that she could feel every single centimeter of my cock as it entered her tight little pussy.

I took hold of her hips and started to piston in and out of her.

"Edward faster please, I'm so close, give your Kitten the cream she needs." My mate moaned out in desperation.

"Ok my cute little Kitten, I am going to cum in your hot dripping cunt." I told her speeding up my trusts, until I let a fully formed growl out and placed my lips on her neck and bit down as hard as I could without breaking her skin. Which made her cum around my still hard cock.

Once we had come down off our joint high, I pulled her off the fuel tank and onto my lap. I was still rock hard inside her tight pussy. I placed her legs either side of mine and made our hips touch.

"Baby girl, are you ready for the ride of your life?" I asked her, with a smirk on my face.

"Yes Edward, I'm ready and waiting." My mate said, with hunger in her eyes.

I moved up the bike, so I could reach the controls. I started the bike and both felt and heard my mate moan in pleasure. I had to asked her.

"Baby girl, I hope I am the reason behind that moan?" I asked, holding her chin and thrusting into her.

"90% you, 10% the bike." My Bella said.

"I can live with that." I told her, giving her a long kiss and started to drive home. Every few minutes, I would either thrust into her or pull her onto my thick cock. Just before I turned into the driveway, I injected her with my cum, which made her reach her climax.

As I stopped the bike in the garage and helped my mate off it, she looked at me unsure if she could ask me a question.

"Baby girl, you can ask me anything?" I told her, stroking her cheek.

"Do you have some tracksuit or lounge pants that I can use, because I don't want to re meet your family with my ass hanging out for them all to see. It belongs to you and your the only one that I want to see it." My mate said, blushing while looking me in the eyes. I gave her a kiss.

"Sure Kitten, I will be right back. Stay here and no one will come in here, as I can hear that they are all cleaning the windows at the back of the house." I told her, giving her a long kiss, then ran up to my room and got her a pair of soft pants and a t-shirt that I hoped she would look so cute in. It only took me a minute to be back by her side, as I used my full speed. I handed her the clothes.

"Thank you Edward." She told me, placing a kiss on my cheek, then one on my mouth. She put both on over the clothes she was wearing. God, she looked so tiny and captivating in my clothes.

"You're welcome baby girl. Ready to re meet my family?" I asked her and watched as she nodded unsure of how things would turn out this time. I took her hand and led her into the house.

* * *

A/N

the next update will be next sunday


	12. Chapter 12

I need to thank my beta Jeni K

* * *

We walked into the lounge, where I pointed out my siblings, who were cleaning the huge glass window that ran along the back off the house and covered two floors. I had a snicker at the speed that they had to do the cleaning, if they had no limitations the windows would have been clean now.

"Edward, be nice or you will be joining them in the punishment." My Bella told me.

"Sorry, baby girl." I said hanging my head in shame.

"Hello Bella, your car made it safely here and you were right, Rosalie wanted to work on Bella's car straight way. I told her that it belonged to Bella. So she would have to ask Bella if she wanted to work on it, and then when I told her what her punishment was, -well we now have enough firewood to last us two years." Mum said.

"They were all unhappy with what I chose for them, but accepted it, as they knew they were in the wrong in how they treated you Bella." Mum said.

"Thank you mum. I have one question, how in the world are they going to wash the top of the windows?" My mate asked, sounding very intrigued by how they would wash the window.

"Would you like them to show you how they do that?" Mum asked.

"Yes please." My Bella nodded. I pulled her back to my chest and turned her so that she could see the whole show.

"Children, will you please wash the top windows now, please?" Mum asked.

"Yes mother." They all said. Wow, with mum using children instead of kids and them also using mother, it was our way of sucking up to mum to get back on her good side.

"Watch." I told my mate.

It was quite a sight to watch the windows being cleaned. One would jump with a soapy brush to clean it. The next would jump to scrub the window. The third would wipe on the excess and the final person would jump and dry the window. This would all happen in under a minute and in four jumps. They repeated the whole thing until all the top windows were clean.

"Edward, is there anything that I could eat, I'm very hungry?" Bella asked shyly.

"Yes baby girl there is. What would you like to eat?" I asked, giving her a kiss then walked her into the kitchen where mum was just staring at a spot on the wall.

"Mum are you ok?" I asked, very unsure of what was going on with her.

"Sure, I'm fine, what's up?" Mum asked happily.

"Well Bella is hungry?" I informed her.

"What would like to eat Bella?" Mum asked.

"I would like french toast please?" My kitten asked.

"Ok, I can do that. Why don't you go sit and rest while I make your food." Esme said, turning to the fridge to get the things she needed, while I took Bella in to the informal dining room. I pulled her into my lap for a cuddle, I would kiss her cheeks and nuzzled her neck while we waited for her food. I was marking my mate.

"Here you go Bella, I hope you enjoy." Mum said, placing the food in front of us. Bella started to moan with each mouthful.

"Baby girl, if you keep that up I will fuck you at this table. I don't care who is in the house or what they might overhear." I growled out in warning.

"Sorry Edward." My mate said apologetically.

"Are you ready to meet everyone?" I asked, once she was finished her meal with less moaning.

I took Bella back into the living room, where my siblings are cleaning either crystal glasses or the silver cutlery. I stood beside Bella holding her hand.

"Emmett," I called. When he looked up, I tilted my my head in Bella's direction and he got the hint. Emmett put down the spoon he was in the middle of cleaning, walked over to us and kneeled in front of my mate.

"Bella, please forgive me for the way I acted in your presence." Emmett said, with his head hung in shame. A few moments later, Jasper came over from cleaning the glasses and got in to the same position as Emmett.

"Sorry Bella." Jasper said, but those were the only words he needed to say.

I heard a glass smashing, Alice had dropped it in shock.

"What happened Alice?" I asked, because she has never ever dropped anything without meaning to.

"I just saw the Volturi, all kneeling before Bella in their their throne room. They submitted to her and you were beside her with your head bowed in acceptance of her power." Alice said in explanation.

"Who are the Volturi?" My mate asked.

"They are the rulers of the Vampire world." I told Bella.

"Rulers?" Baby girl questioned.

"Yes, they have been round for a very long time. They are the first vampires, ever." Jasper said standing up along with Emmett.

"Bella, before we get to far off track, would you accept both Rosalie and my apologies for the way we treated you earlier today? We are eternally sorry." Alice said.

"Yes I accept all of your apologies." My Angel said, then went to Emmett.

My mate went to Emmett first, after moving him to a empty spot, she placed her hands onto him.

She just looked at him in his eyes and said two words, but the interesting thing was what happened after.

"Forgiveness granted." She said and Emmett closed his eyes and fell down.


	13. Chapter 13

I need to thank my beta Jeni K

* * *

"Oh God! What have I done?" My mate said, running into my arms. While everyone else ran to Emmett.

"Have you ever done that before?" I asked her.

"Yeah but all that happened was, the person would just take a deep breath and smile. Another person fell to their knees. The last time I did it, I was 10. I must be stronger now. Did I kill him? God please don't let him be dead." My Kitten sobbed into my chest.

"Baby girl, he is still breathing. I promise you, that you did not kill him." I told her, watching Emmett over the top of her head.

"Look, he is starting to come around and wake up." I told her and she turned around to see Emmett slowly sit up and look around for something. When he saw my mate, his face broke out in a huge smile.

"Thank you so much Bella. I got to say goodbye to my baby sister. I have always wanted to do that." Emmett said jumping up, running to my mate and twirled her around with happiness.

Jasper walked up to my Bella. "Would you please do what you did to Emmett, to me please?" He asked.

"Sure Jasper." My Kitten said, walking with Jasper to the open area where she placed a hand over his heart and the other on his forehead. "Forgiveness granted." She said, and Jasper collapsed and this time no one panicked.

We waited for Jasper to come to. When he did, he immediately placed his head in his hands and gave off dry sobs. After a few minutes, he stood up and walked over to my mate. He took her hand and bowed deeply. On the way up he left a gentle kiss on the the back of her hand, as I saw this, I let out a low growl that neither Jasper nor Bella took notice of.

"Thank you Miss Bella. I always wanted to bid farewell to my horse. Thank you for my gift of doing so." Jasper said.

He then walk in to his mate arms for the comfort that only your mate could give.

I wrapped my arms around my kitten's waist and nuzzled her neck. Once Jasper had pulled himself together mum, dad, Rosalie and Alice all had a turn getting the opportunity to have the wrong doings against them corrected. I was looking forward to see what I would be allowed to see, when Bella gave me a turn.

When it came to mum and dad's turn, my mate said different words to them. To activate her gift she said to them, "I love you mum/ dad."

Once everyone was conscious and ready to tell what they saw in their visions, they told us what they saw.

Alice - "My dad told me that he believed me and that I didn't cause my mother's death, and that he was sorry."

Rosalie - "I was given the opportunity to be a mother to a two year old boy. Oh Emmett, he called me mum and told me that he loved me. Thank you so much Bella."

Carlisle - "My father gave me praise for raising my family to cherish those that we have. To help those who are unable to help themselves. And to love each other as they are and not try to change them into our idea of what we think they should be."

Esme - "Oh, I was able to see the life my unborn child would of lived. She was such a good baby; well behaved in school; she got married to a kind, thoughtful man and they had six kids and 10 grandchildren and they died in each other's arms."

"Edward, are you ready for your turn?" My mate asked.

"Yes I am baby girl." I told her, walking to the open area. I turned to face her. She placed her hands in the locations that were needed.

I cupped her chin and gave her a gentle kiss, then nodded that I was ready. I heard her tell me that we were mates for forevermore. I woke up to sounds of a hospital. I looked around to see that I was sitting in a chair between my birth mother and father.

I went and knelt down beside my father, to talk to him first. "Thank you so much father for instilling your family values in to me. I was able to stay faithful to my wife until she came into my life." I told him placing a kiss of thankfulness on his forehead.

I went over to my mother and gave her a kiss on the cheek. I took her hand, " Mum, I am unchangingly grateful that you asked Carlisle to look after me just before you past. You made it possible to grow in to the man you would love."

The hospital faded to black. I thought that the next thing I would see was my mate kneeling beside me, but I was mistaken. When the black lightened, I looked around to see that I was in my room, in the house in Forks and my kitten was lying on the bed with a swollen belly. There was a quick flash of black and my baby girl was still on the bed in different clothes and she had my teeth marks all over her. So I guess I had just changed her. My mate was just laying there peacefully.

There was a long blackness this time, I was standing at the end of an aisle and a four little kids ran down first. Then the blackness reappeared.

This time when the lights came back, I looked up to my mates deep brown eyes. I pulled her down for a long kiss.

"Thank you baby girl." I told her, slowly sitting up.

"What did you see Edward?" Emmett asked.

"I got to thank my birth parents and I saw our future. It was so perfect. I can't wait to see it play out." I told her.


	14. Chapter 14

I need to thank my beta Jeni K

* * *

It was the next day and everyone was still thinking about their visions. I could not get over the fact that Bella was pregnant. Did she want to have my kids? I knew I had to stop ejactulating inside of her tiny pussy, even though that is my favourite place to cum in her. But as I didn't know how she got pregnant, I knew I would have to stop until I found out everything.

At school, I still controlled Bella. I made sure she ate the most healthy meal possible that the school supplied for her, to make sure that when - if she did get pregnant, that her body would be fully prepared for what was to come ahead.

#$#

It was Thursday when I had to get my head out of the vision that my mate gave me. It was when we were in English that I finally woke up. My mate was talking to Tyler, and I started to pay attention to the conversation that was taking place beside me.

"- so there I was chasing the dog, who was chasing the cat trying to catch the bird. When I just gave up and sat on the lounge and watched the animals run around the house. It wasn't until I opened a bag of chips, which got the attention of both cat and dog." Tyler said, making Bella giggle. That made me give her a long look over her.

"Baby girl look at me." I said.

"In a second Edward." My Bella said and went back talking to Tyler. Oh hell! No this was not happening, she was mine.

"Look at me NOW!" I growled out, grabbing her chin so that she would look at me, but she pulled her head out of my hands and turned back to Tyler.

"I'm sorry Tyler, but I have to deal with the idiot beside me. Please excuse us." My Kitten said.

'Idiot.' what did she mean by that? Haven't I been attentive to her needs? Whenever she asked, I would give her my thick cock to suck, and I ate her out when she asked. Shit! When was the last time she asked for anything from me. I put my head in my hands, how long have I been failing her? Did she need anything from me, if so who did she get it from?

"I am so sorry, forgive me please." I begged her.

"No, I won't Edward." She said harshly. I looked at her in absolute shock, what had I done or not done to garner that reaction? "-because you snapped out of the funk that you have been in for the last few days." My mate continued.

"Edward, you and I need to talk about the vision that you had. It must have been a major thing to freak you out so much, that you haven't fucked me or even suggested a good hard fuck." My mate explained.

"Ok lets go now. I can't have us ignoring each other anymore. Yes Kitten, I realise it was me that was ignoring you, not the other way around." I stood up to get the teacher attention.

"Sir I have just got a message from my dad, he needs both Bella and I to meet him at home." I told him.

"Ok, you are both excused." The teacher said.

I picked up my mates bag and mine and walked out of the classroom. I used my body and pushed her against the wall. I dropped the bags at our feet and caged her by placing my hands either side of her head.

"Who do you belong to?" I ordered an answer.

"You always you." My mate said, while looking me dead in the eyes.

"Why didn't you say something earlier?" I questioned.

"I did, but you were too far away. I was so scared that you wouldn't come back to me." My baby girl said, breaking down and crying.

"It is ok Kitten." I said pulling her into my arms and comforting her.

"Baby girl please go to your tree. I'm going to move the car and then meet you there." I told her, giving her a quick kiss and then I watched her walk away.

* * *

****please review


	15. Chapter 15

I need to thank my beta Jeni K

* * *

Once I moved the car, I and ran back to the tree. I crawled into it and sat down and faced Bella.

"Edward, was it my gift that started this brooding? What did you see, please tell me." My mate stated.

"Yes it was, but it was for want of what I saw, not fear of it." I told her, hoping she would understand.

"What did you see Edward?" My Kitten asked.

"I will tell you, once you answer some of my questions." I said.

"Ok." Baby girl answered. Then waited for my questions. I started with the most basic question.

"Do you love me?" I asked, knowing the answer, but needing the reassurance.

"Yes Edward." Bella said with conviction.

"Would you like to marry me at some point in the near future?" I asked, moving on to the next topic.

"Yes Edward. I would love to become your wife, sooner rather than later." My mate said, with eyes that shone with hope and love.

"Do you want kids?" I asked, afraid of her answer, given her past.

"With you?" Bella clarified.

"Yes, with me." I said, with certainty.

"I would love that." She said, grinning from ear to ear.

"How many children would you like to have?" I asked, growing more hopeful with each positive answer she has given me.

"I would like 4 kids. I don't mind the sex of the children, but I would like at least one of each." Bella responded almost immediately.

"Would you like to become like my family?" I asked, moving on to my next series of questions.

"Yes, I would." Bella said bluntly.

"Ok that's all the pre-questions. Now I can tell you what I saw, knowing that I won't change your wants. I first saw my birth parents. Then it got interesting, I saw three scenes from the future. The 1st was you pregnant, the 2nd was you in the middle of your change and the 3rd was our wedding." I told her, slowly pulling her into my lap.

"Wow! I can't wait for all of that to happen. Do you know how many unborn children were inside me?" My mate asked, looking up at me with a dazed expression.

"No, there was no sound." I told her as honestly as I could.

"When can we get started trying? I would like to do it soon, very soon." My baby girl asked.

"Yes we can, we will just have to speak to dad. He will be able help us have the children you - we want." I told her, smiling down at her.

I watched as she pulled out her phone, that I had given her and she called dad. She spoke quietly to him, asking him to come to the tree ASAP. He said he would come straight away.

When he knocked on the door, my mate jumped up to let him in.

"Hello Edward, Bella how can I help you today?" Dad asked.

"Well in my vision, I was allowed three views into the future. One of them showed that Bella was pregnant. We would like to get pregnant now, but we don't know how to go about that." I informed him.

"I can work with that, but I think it will have to be a special form of IVF." Dad said.

"What would have to happen for us to start having a family?" My mate asked.

"We will need to go to a hospital and retrieve your eggs and Edward we are going to have to put you in a room with no air, whatsoever." Dad said.

"What do you mean no air, won't you suffocate?" Baby girl said cutting in, with pure fear in her eyes. I cupped her face so she would look at me.

"Kitten, my little Kitten, breath for me." I told her, when she drew air in, i would add my breath to hers and that calmed her down fast.

"Baby girl we don't need the air to live. It feels weird not to breathe, but it's not a must." I explained.

"When can we start?" Bella said impatiently.

"Ok, when was the start of your last period?" Dad asked.

"It was two weeks ago." My mate said.

"Ok that means we'll have little time then. We are going to have to start now, lets go get you both pulled out of school because Bella, as we don't know how you are going to react and will need your mate throughout the pregnancy. Yes Edward, I know you don't want to leave her side either." Dad said crawling out. He called back into the tree, "Don't take too long, you can celebrate later." He said with a smile in his voice.

"Ok dad, I called." Then I pulled Bella onto my lap and gave her a deep kiss.

"Thank you so much Kitten, I love you so much baby girl. During this pregnancy you must do as I say no 'buts' or 'maybes' only 'yes Edward.' You will eat as much as you can, of whatever I give you, okay." I told her.

"Okay Edward, I trust you to look after me." My mate said.

"Always baby girl, always." I said, giving her a short kiss and pushing her towards the door of the tree.

"I will lock it up the way you like. You head to school and I will be there very soon." I told her closing up her tree very securely, as I didn't know when we would be back in Forks. I knew it wouldn't be soon.


	16. Chapter 16

I need to thank my beta Jeni K

* * *

This is my world and I make cats bark and dogs meow.

I was going to explain why this had to happen this way but it wouldn't fit nicely in this chapter but I will explain why.

* * *

We walked into the house and dad went into overdrive to get the house ready for the pregnancy.

"Emmett, Jasper will you please go and get a hospital bed and lots of O neg blood, as well as everything that is needed for a woman to give birth to multiple children. I think -" he paused to look at me and I held up four fingers.

"Really that many?" He asked in shock, to which I just shrugged my shoulders as that it was what we wanted. It was the number, I could guess from what I saw of our wedding. Dad turned back to Em & Jas.

"For four babies, please." Dad asked and they both left to get the things.

"Alice can you get clothes for newborns up to the age of ten, please?" Dad requested of her.

"Edward do you know of the genders of the children?" Alice asked me, to which I shook my head. I knew but there was no way I would tell anyone before my mate knew.

"Ok Edward," she said running up to her room to shop. Which was better than going to the shops, because if she did that it would raise too many questions.

"Esme will you get enough things for the house, like cots, changing tables and so on. I think the room on the other side of the third floor, the one opposite Edward's will be perfect for the babies." Dad suggested, knowing we had more room up on the third floor.

"I would love to." Mum said going to a different computer to shop.

"Rosalie will you please go find four cars that all have room four car seats as well as two adults? I will get Alice or mum to buy the seats, for the children." Dad requested, knowing Rose would find the safest cars for our family.

" Ok, I can do that." Rosalie said.

"Now you two, let's head to the hospital to get you pregnant." Dad said walking to the garage to drive us to a remote hospital that had the things that we would need, and that would not ask questions about what we were doing.

Once we got there, dad had us shower and change into the gowns that were needed. We got the eggs from my baby girl. Dad took out a lot of her eggs. He told me that he was able to retrieve 8 eggs, so we would have 2 opportunities to get my mate pregnant with my 4 children.

"Okay Edward, your turn. Your need to get into the hyperbaric chamber, so that we can get your sperm. I need you to give me at least two samples, please." Dad said.

I walked into the chamber and sat down on the seat next to the containers and waited for the air to be removed. I heard a knock on the glass window, and I looked up to see my mate with tears running down her face. She was so worried that I would not survive this.

I walked over to the window and placed a hand on the glass, to give the only comfort that I could offer her while I was in the chamber.

My mate placed her hand on top of mine.

I heard dad say that I could start at anytime.

"Dad look after her please?" I asked him, then waited till he was beside her.

I start to run my hands up and down my thick cock. I closed my eyes and thought of my Kitten on her knees sucking me off. When I was close I opened my eyes and grabbed the jar and edjaculated in it. Then I placed the special air tight lid on it.

I looked at Bella, who I had a smile on her face, but my poor Kitten still had tears running down her sweet face.

It took less time to cum the second time. Once everything was done. I put my semi hard cock away and I walked to the window to place my hand on it for my mate to touch while I waited to get out.

Once I was out of the chamber, I walk to my mate and wrapped my arms around her.

"Baby girl, see I'm okay, nothing wrong with me." I told her, giving her long kiss. Then I led her to the bed and placed her feet into the stirrups. So that she would be ready for dad to insert the fertile eggs into her.

Once Dad had finished what he needed to do to with the eggs and sperm, he looked at me.

"It looks like you will have four fraternal twins, if they stick in Bella." He informed me.

Once Dad had finished with Bella, I picked her up bridal style. We walked out and I got into the backseat with my mate still in my arms. Dad got into the front seat and turned to face us.

"How do you know how many children you will have?" Dad asked.


	17. Chapter 17

I need to thank my beta Jeni K

* * *

questions answered

* * *

"Well, when I saw the vision of our wedding, there were five empty seats. Four of them had a cushion on them and the other one, I guess was yours." I told him, giving my mate a kiss on her cheek. When I looked back to dad, he had a sly smile on his face.

"You know what you're having, don't you?" He asked.

"Yeah I do. Would you like to know baby girl?" I asked my mate.

"Please Edward, I would like to know what we will be having, please." My Kitten asked.

"I believe we will be having three boys and one girl, as there were four cushions. One of each colour of pink, green, blue and yellow. " I told them.

"I think I'm going to be sick." My Bella said, covering her mouth with both hands. I opened the door so that she could be sick outside the car, which she did. Once done, we headed home. When we got in the door, Bella fainted, so I picked her up and placed her on to my bed. It was the scene from my vision.

It was a few hours later that Bella woke up.

"Edward, I can feel them moving every now and then." My mate said grabbing my hand and placing it on her belly so that I could feel my children move.

"That's amazing baby girl!" I told her, placing a kiss on her stomach.

"Edward, I have to know why did we have to go through all that to get pregnant? Why didn't we just fuck?" My Kitten asked, looking very confused.

"Well our sperm dies when it makes contact the air, so that's why we needed to retrieve my sperm in the airless chamber. That's why it had to be done fast and the way it was done. I'm sorry Kitten that you were crying during it, but I was safe the whole time I spent in the chamber." I told her while wiping away her tears, it must still be raw for her. My mate reached over and wiped away the tears that I was shedding, because it hurt me to see her upset.

My baby girl fell back to sleep after a few minutes.

##few days later##

Alice walked in and rubbed a hand over my mates rising belly. She looked like she was 3 months pregnant. Alice kept her hand on Bella and looked at me.

"One girl, three boys?" She asked. How she knew, I don't know how she guessed, but as she was correct I just nodded.

Alice walked over to me and pulled me into a hug,

"Thank you Edward for my niece and nephews. I will love them as they are my own. I need to go now and rearrange some of the clothing so it will be more suitable for the children." Alice said bouncing out of the room. I sat back down beside my mate and just waited.

I would only leave the bedside to feed and stretch out. It had now been three and a half weeks, since the eggs were placed and they were growing fast. We were going to have a look at them today. To see how they were growing.

I picked up my mate and took her to the room beside dad's office. Emmett and Jasper had set it up as the perfect hospital room. There was everything that we would need for the birth.

Dad came into the room, as I opened her shirt to reveal my Bella's stomach. Dad took the wand, so we would see our children. "Wake her please Edward, I think she would like to see this with you." Dad suggested, wanting to share this miracle with my Bella.

I slowly woke my Bella.

"Baby girl wake up please, it's time for us to see our kids." I said, giving her little kisses.

"When can that happen?" My mate asked confused.

"Now Kitten, it's happening now." I told her, watching her eyes lighten with the thought of seeing her unborn children. Everyone but Bella had heard the babies heartbeats and this would be Bellas first for that as well.

Dad had place the Doppler on to a spot above baby one, who we believe was the girl and her heart beat echoed around the room.

"Baby one." Dad informed my mate, then he repeated the same for babies two, three and four.

"Ok, now time to see them." Dad said, as eager as us to see the babies.

He placed the ultrasound wand over baby four, and he had a good look before turning the screen so that we could see him. I pointed out the main features that she would be able to see.

"Is he a boy?" My Kitten asked.

"Yes he is." I told her giving her a long deep kiss that was broken by dad cleaning his throat.

"I think on to baby three, it's a boy." Dad said, moving the wand above the second boy and he was as healthy as baby four. Dad repeated the scan with each child.

When it came to our girl, my mate asked if she could name it now.

"Yes baby girl, you can name her now. Would you like to also name the boys as well?" I asked.

"No, I just want to name the girl for now." She said with determination.

"What would you like to name her little Kitten?" I asked her.

"I like, Sara Jade for our girl." My mate said proudly.


	18. Chapter 18

I need to thank my beta Jeni K

* * *

The time has flown by and it is now time to bring my children into world. I was leaning on the rail of the balcony, just thinking over the pregnancy and what happened during the time. I thought back to the times that stood out during the pregnancy.

We have the blood need for both my mate and the babies, the NICU cots are ready, as well as the rest of the house. We have four of everything. Dad was now off work and would not go back until the children were at least two months old.

The rumor mill at school was going into overdrive.

The major thing was the rumors running rampant at the school. One was that I took Bella to Antarctica so that we could fuck nonstop. The Arctic would have been better, maybe at least there I could eat polar bears and the odd caribou, but the Antarctic I was only offered penguins, no thanks.

The second rumor was that the whole family had left Forks. I couldn't see where that one came from, as Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper were all still going to school. Apparently we had just locked up the house and cars and walked, yes walked away.

My favorite was the third rumor. It was that my dad was a the biggest drug lord of South America, and as he had died I had taken Bella to take my place as the next in line as the drug lord. To avenge my father's death.

The last one was that I was really a Prince of a little country in Europe, and I came to Forks to find the future Queen of my country. Once I found Bella, we left to take our place as Prince and Princess of Andorra. Which, it would be cool to be a Prince of a country, but no they were incorrect.

Bella's pregnancy went better than we thought it would. The babies only broke the odd rib every now and then. Also as they could hear us talk to them through my mate's belly, they would calm down when one of talked to them. They would settle down the fastest when I talked to them.

Bella still hadn't told anyone the names for the boys, not even me. She knew me so well, that if I knew I would be using them to talk to them, but that didn't stop me from talking to them teaching them the alphabet and numbers. Everyone would talk to them about different things.

My siblings were still in punishment and were banned, except if it had to do with the quads. Then it was ok to break the pushed off the rail and walked in to the kids room. It had a wardrobe that for now, had a number for each boy and sara's name on hers. The cots were made and ready for my children.

"AHHHHH!" I heard my mate scream out. I ran to her, and found her on our bed. She was curled into herself panting, grunting and screaming.

"Where does it hurt baby girl?" I asked her and rubbing her back.

"My... back...my ... tummy." My mate grunted out.

"It's ok Kitten, it's just time for the babies to arrive." I told her.

"Dad it's time." I called to him. I picked up Bella, to take her into the birthing room where Mum, Alice and Rosalie were ready to help with one of the kids. They were the most educated after dad and myself.

"Bella, I need you to push when and only when I say." Dad told her, as I helped her take off her pants and panties. I placed a sheet over her lower half. Then Dad had a look to see how dilated she was.

"Bella you are 8 centimeters, so not long now." Dad informed the room.

"I need to push, Dad please let me push!" My mate begged, so dad had a look then nodded.

" Bella, you can start to push. I need long steady pushes ok." He waited for the right time.

"Push now!" Dad instructed, in his doctor tone.

I watched as my Kitten started to push.

"Ok I need to rotate the shoulders, pant for me please." Dad said, never taking his eyes off the baby.

Once he was ready again, he looked up at Bella.

"Push Bella, ok pant and push." Dad told her, then looked back down to the baby.

Dad had baby one out and he gave it to me to show Bella.

"Who is it Edward?" My Bella asked.

"It's the first boy." I told her.

"Matthew William," she said looking at our first son.

Dad repeated his directions to Bella, after each child was brought in to the world. I showed them to Bella who gave them their names.

Our second boy was called Theodore Scott.

Our third boy came next and he was given the name of Nathaniel James.

When our girl came in to the world, I looked down at her.

"Welcome Sara Jade, we love you so much." I told her, holding her close to my body, rocking her gently.

"Edward please give Sara to one of your brothers. I need help here." Dad said.

* * *

I will post next when I am happy with the number of chapters in the line that are complete. Over the last few days I have had a lot of dramas with google drive.


	19. Chapter 19

I need to thank my beta Jeni K

thank you pre readers

* * *

"Emmett!" I called and when he entered, I handed Sara over to him and walked over to my mate to see what was wrong with her.

"Edward, she is bleeding heavily. We need to either stop the bleeding or we will have to remove her womb." Dad informed me.

"Ok, I will get washed up so that I can help you." I told him, but before I did I went to check on my children. They were healthy and responding correctly to whoever was caring for them. I went to let my baby girl know about her kids well being.

"Kitten, they are well and happy. We are going to put you to sleep so that we can work on you faster." I told her giving her a long kiss.

"Edward." Dad said in warning, as I was taking too long.

I looked at him and nodded,

"Baby girl, I will see you soon." I told her, placing the anesthesia mask over her mouth and nose so that she would sleep through the operation.

"Can you take the kids out of the room please?" I asked the carers.

"Sure Edward," they each picked up a child and left the room.

"What do you need me to do dad?" I asked.

"Edward, I need you to pay attention to her breathing and heart rate, while I try and stop the bleeding." Dad said, pushing the spare chair that was on wheels away, so that I could move between the things he wanted me to observe.

It took 20 minutes for dad to finish stitching her up. Once he was done and gave me the ok, I picked up my Bella to take her to our room so that she can slowly wake from the anesthesia.

It took 30 minutes until my mate was back to herself and was asking about her kids.

"Edward, how are they? Can I see them, and why do I feel so sore?" My Kitten asked looking so confused.

"Our children are perfect Sara, and Theo are already sitting up. Nathan and Matt are rolling over. Yes Kitten you can go see them, after I talk to you about why you are sore." I told her.

"Ok Edward," my Bella said impatiently.

"Breath for me, this won't take long. After you gave birth to the quads, you had a complication where dad had to stitch you up. I'm so sorry baby girl, but you will never be able to have more children." I informed her. I felt her wipe away my tears with her thumbs, that I didn't know I had been shedding.

"Oh my Angel, please don't cry. We have four beautiful children and I don't want or need anymore unless they're yours. I know I will not be able to go through the sight of you in that airless chamber again. So it's ok, you did what you had to. Lets go see our kids." My mate said. I watched her as she placed her thumb into her mouth and sucked off the blood and she moaned in want. I grabbed her other hand that still had the blood that she collected. I licked from the base of her thumb to the top and repeated the actions while staring in her eyes, until her thumb was clean.

We got off the bed and we pulled each other into a hug before leaving the room.

We walked in to the kids room, to find them all being feed by either Mum, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper. I stood, leaning against the door jam and watched my mate walk over to each of her children. It was amazing to see each child recognize who my Bella was to them. Each one would stop drinking and reach out for her. She would quickly pick the child up into her arms, where she would rub her nose against the child's. Once she had greeted the child in her arms, she gave it back to who was feeding them before she had taken it. My mate repeated this with each child.

Once she was happy that all her kids were feeding well, she came back to me, and I wrapped my arms around her waist and rested my head on her shoulder and watched my family.


	20. Chapter 20

I need to thank my beta Jeni K

EPOV

It had been two months since the kids were born. They were running around the house looking for more blood. We learnt that Bella's blood didn't smell good to the kids, so that was a relief to everyone. There was one day, we found them all sitting in front of the fridge sharing the blood we had in there. We couldn't tell them off, because they were quiet and sharing nicely and doing what was natural to them.

So as they were trying to hunt for food, we decided that it was time to take the quads on a hunt, where we were going to teach them the correct way to hunt.

I had Emmett and Jasper make a pen that we could use as a training ground, where the deer could not escape. My kitten was being quieter lately, changing her routine slightly.

As the pen was full, it was time to go. Everyone was going to go on the hunt except for Bella, who was going to stay home and rest. She had been going non-stop since the birth of the kids and was exhausted.

As it got closer to the day that we were going on the hunt, I started to get a nagging feeling in my belly that I could not shake and Alice could not see anything, as usual when it came to my mate.

I saw that Mum was outside tending to her garden, so I went to help and talk to her about this feeling.

"Hi Mum," I said sitting down beside her.

"Hello Edward," Mum said in greeting.

"Mum I can't get rid of this feeling about my Bella." I told her, slowly picking at the grass.

"Edward, that feeling is what helps you find your mate if you ever get separated against your will, and it tells you something might be wrong with your mate. Go take her to her tree and talk to her, just let her talk, you might find out what this feeling is about." Mum suggested.

"Ok thanks Mum, I will talk her there today." I told Mum, giving her a kiss on the cheek in thanks.

I found my little kitten sitting on the floor in the corner, just watching everyone get ready to go. She had her favorite book that she liked to read when she was extremely sad. No one even noticed her, if they had someone would be talking to her. I sat down beside her.

"Hey Kitten, you okay?" I asked her, nudging her shoulder with mine. I waited for an answer, but all I got was sad eyes and a shake of her head. As she looked around the room, I could tell that she was unsure of what to say with other people, including our kids could hear. I stood up and and looked at Mum and nodded to let her know I was going to take my mate away from the family.

I held my hands out for her to take, which she did. I pulled her up into a tight hug, I cupped her face.

"We are going to get out of here for a while." I told her, tilting her head up to claim her mouth with mine, as I did that I felt her give in to me. I walked us to the key bank where all the keys for every vehicle was. I found Bella's car keys and unlocked it, opening the door to her car for her to get in. I drove to the school and parked out of sight.

"Why are we here Edward?" My mate asked.

"We are here to get away from the family, so we can talk about anything you want and I'm hoping you will open up to me." I told her, leading her to her tree. I opened the tree door and let my Bella crawl through before I did. Once I was in the tree, I shut and locked the door. I sat in front of Bella and took her hand in mine, and waited for her to talk.

"Edward, I feel so lost and that I am missing out on so much of my children's lives. I know that they only sleep two hours each night, were I push it to eight hours. I have missed each of their of their first steps, their first teeth and now they are starting to learn their alphabet and I have had no input into that. I feel like they are growing up too fast and I'm missing it all." My mate said, gasping for air with tears running uncontrolled down her face.

"Oh baby girl." I said trying to wipe away her tears, not succeeding. She looked at me and started to wipe my tears away. I pulled her onto my lap to comfort the both of us, as this was so hard for Bella. I would have to talk to my siblings and ask them to pull back on teaching the kids life's lessons, that we as their parents should be teaching them.

"Edward?"

"Yes Kitten?"

"When you get back, will you change me please? I don't want to miss out on any more than I have to." My Kitten pleaded with me.

"Ok baby girl, as soon as we get home, we will change you." I told her.

"Edward, make me feel something, make love to me please." My mate begged.

"Kitten, that's one thing you never need to beg for." I told her, lying her on her back. I straddled her lower legs. I reached behind my neck to pull off my t-shirt, Bella's favourite way. I heard her groan, as I slowly revealed my abs and chest to her. Once it was off, I crawled up to her hips, placing my hands on them as I leaned over to give a soft kiss.

"I love you so much, my Bella."

"I love you too, Edward."

I gradually raised my hands, dragging them along her sides and taking her top with them, giving little fairy kisses on the skin that was being uncovered by my hands.

"Up," I told my mate, and waited for her to do as I asked. When she did, I gave her a kiss in reward and took her top off. I left an open mouthed kiss on the top of each breast, on my way back down to remove the tiny skirt that she was wearing. She knew I loved seeing her in them. I hooked my thumbs under the hem of both her skirt and panties and inched them down her legs and took them off.

"God Bella, what did I do in the past to get you as a gift? You are so stunning." I told her, drawing my nose up her body. I hesitated at her little pussy, where gave it a sweet kiss. I started my way back up her, when I heard my kitten moan, so I looked into her eyes.

"Use your tongue on me please." She moaned.

"Ok Kitten, I will drink up your sweet cum." I told her, giving the top of her pussy kisses before I licked and sucked all the juice that she was giving me. I sat up on my knees and I grabbed behind her knee to open her up.

I slowly slid my thick, weeping cock into her ready cunt. I lazily moved in and out with deep slow trusts, it didn't take us long to orgasm. I shot my cum into her and once she had coated my cock with her cream, I pulled out and lay down beside her.

"Baby girl, do you want to go home now or stay here for the night?" I asked.

"Please, I just want to be with you tonight." She said, so I put on my jeans and laid down, pulling her onto my chest where she laid her head on me and fell asleep. She was so fragile, I was looking forward to changing her. There was not a thing in the world, I would not do for my mate.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N ######WARNING slightly graphic and physical content. There is no rape, but it is somewhat discussed. WARNING###############**

* * *

I need to thank my beta Jeni K

* * *

Bella POV

We walked into the house and I knelt down, when I heard my children running down the hallway. The first to run into my arms was Nathan, quickly followed by Matt and Theo. I looked for Sara, when I found her, she was wrapped around one of Edward's legs. Edward crouched down to talk to her.

"Sara, go say hello to mother. You won't see her for the next week while you are learning to hunt." He told her.

"Ok Daddy," Sara said, walking over into my arms.

"I love you Sara." I told her, giving her a tight hug.

After I greeted my children and the rest of the family, the house kicked in to a high gear. Cars were being double checked that they had everything needed. Edward stayed by my side the whole time. This would be the first time we would be away from each other, since I had met my mate and moved into his house. This was going to be hard on me.

"Baby girl, if you need me, you can call me at any time." He said, cupping my chin and he put his mouth next to my ear.

"You will call me at 8am and 6pm every day." He told me in a commanding voice, that had my pussy leaking and ready for him.

"Yes Edward." I told him lowering my head, submitting to my mate as I always would.

He walked me backward, until my back was against the wall. He then caged me between his hands that were either side of my head. God I loved it when he took full control of me.

"You are mine, you will stay mine. If you need me for anything, ANYTHING, you will call me. Even if you need my help to get off, or if you need to talk about anything." He growled at me, making me whimper in need. He then claimed my mouth without holding back. I felt his tongue requesting entrance, which I gave willingly. His tongue fraught with mine and I let him win. His hand roamed down my body till it reached my hip and he pulled my body into his, as he deepened the kiss. It was only when we heard someone clear their throat that he broke the kiss, we both turned to look at dad who had a smirk on his face. Edward would always be the one to break our kisses.

"We are ready to go, the kids are in the cars waiting for you to say goodbye, Bella." Dad informed.

"Ok Carlisle." I told him, gently pushing Edward away, so I could bid my children a safe trip.

I walked to the car that held Theo and Matt. I got in between them,

"Look at me, please?" I asked, waiting for them to comply to my request. Once they did.

"Now listen to your Dad and the rest of you family and do what they say. I want you to pick your favourite thing about the trip to tell me about. Ok." I said.

"Yes Mum," they said. I put my forehead against theirs in turn, in the farewell routine that I had started since their birth.

I got out of that car and into the other. I repeated the message to Nathan and Sara, as we touched foreheads. Then I went to say a final farewell to my mate. I gave him a short kiss and touched foreheads, noses and then chins. I placed my hand over his heart and he did the same to mine.

"Please baby girl, stay safe and do as I asked ok." He said, as I nodded.

"Keep my heart safe it is yours." I told him, stepping back from the car and shutting the door.

=%%%=

I walked around the kitchen and as Esme had been doing all the cooking for me, I noticed that my favorite frypan was not here when I went to cook some breakfast for myself. I had to have it, so I went back to my parents house to get it.

I pulled up in front of the house and saw that both my father and mother were home. This was going to be interesting. I quickly rang up Edward.

"Hello," I said.

"Hi baby girl, how are you?" Edward greeted me.

"I'm missing you. I called to let you know I'm just getting my pan from Charlie and Renee's house. I'm out in front of their house now. I just wanted to let you know." I told him.

"Thank you Kitten for letting me know, the kids are learning to hunt really well and we should be back sooner than we thought." He informed me.

"I love you Edward." I said.

"I love you too baby girl." He replied and then hung up. I took a deep breath and opened my car door. Walking up to the front door, I pushed it open.

I walked into the kitchen, to find Renee sitting in Charlie's lap, like they were a faithful couple.

"Oh good your home. It's time for you to meet your husband and move in to his house. We have everything already arranged. We were were just waiting for you to crawl out from under the rock you were hiding under." Renee said proudly, like she was doing me a huge favour.

"Yes, I can't wait to play with my grandbabies." Charlie said, lifting Renee off himself so that he could stand up.

"What are you both talking about?" I asked, completely confused about what he was talking about.

"Well when you were 12, you were brought by Billy Black for his son Jacob. We were given 1000 dollars for you, and we would let you do as you like until you hit the age of 18. Which you have just turned, so it is now time for you to move into you new house. Where you will live and become pregnant with Jacob's children." Charlie said.

"What if I don't want to go live with this Jacob?" I asked, not wanting to believe what I just heard.

"You stupid girl, you don't have a choice." Charlie sneered.

He walked behind me and handcuffed my hands behind my back, he then led me to the car. I was placed in the back of Charlie's police car, and both Charlie and Renee got in the front seat and they drove me to a small house. During the drive, Charlie spoke up.

"Isabella, you are the reason why we cheat on each other. Now that you are Jake's, Renee doesn't have to stay here and look after you anymore, she can come with me and we can stay faithful to each other now that you are out of our lives for good.

An hour later, we arrived at a shabby run down little shack. Charlie opened the car door, I got out subduedly. The only one I would ever submit to would be Edward. I hope he comes and rescues me soon.

"Bella this is your new house. Look around, there is nowhere to run. So don't even think about trying to escape, because you will die out there." Renee said in a bored tone.

I stumbled forward, as my hands were still cuffed and Charlie was pushing me in the middle of my shoulder blades, so that I would walk into the house. I was praying that Edward or any of my family would come save me.

"Hello Jacob and Billy, she finally came home. So we brought her here straight away for you." Renee said.

A tall man walked up to me and circled around me. He was rubbing his hands over my body, pinching and squeezing my breasts. That alone nearly made me vomit, this must be Jacob.

"Is she intact?" Another man asked, he could only be Billy.

"Yes Billy, she should be, but that wasn't a condition of the sale. Was it now?" Charlie said snidely.

"She should be fertile right now, so we will leave and you can get down to work. As you know there is the condition to sale. That she gets pregnant before six months is up, if not you will have to pay us $100 for each month after that, that she remains without child." Renee said.

Then both of them left laughing, after Charlie removed the handcuffs. I rubbed both of my wrists as the cuffs had been starting to hurt. Little did I know, that was minute compared to what was to come.

"Isabella we are hungry, we would both like some scrambled eggs. Please cook them now." Billy said.

"Ok," I answered. I walked into their tiny rundown kitchen to cook them the eggs that they wanted. After handing them each a plate, all I got was a grunt in thanks.

"Isabella," I heard Jacob call my name.

"Yes Jacob?" I questioned.

"Strip please, we want to see what we brought."

"Really?" I was shocked that he wanted me to do this in front of his dad, but as I knew I had no choice I took off my clothes and stood naked in front of them. I could hear them talking quietly about my body.

"Rotate," I heard one call out, so I slowly did until they said something that made my hair stand on end. I was so scared.

"Isabella go to the room with the biggest bed. That is now our room and lie down just as you are now." Jacob said in a husky voice.

I walked into the room that they wanted me in, it was only a few minutes later when both Jacob and Billy walked into the room. Jacob was naked and Billy was only wearing his briefs. I looked at Jacob's, I suppose you could, if you had to call it a dick, it was nothing compared to Edwards. It was thin and short, I have seen bigger mushrooms. They got onto the bed, one on each side of me and they each took one of my arms and tied to them to the headboard.

"Jacob just play with her and get her ready for the morning, where you will finally fuck her and impregnate her." Billy said and he started to rub over my belly and Jacob started to, I guess was what he thought was a turn on, he started to harshly rub and pinch my breasts, but only one person could turn me on and get me wet. I couldn't think of Edward, because then Jacob and Billy would think that I was getting damp from their efforts.

"Jacob concentrate on the right breast, I will work on her left one." Billy said gruffly, as he started to lick the top of it. Jacob watched his dad for a bit and then he started to repeat what Billy was doing to me.

"Jacob, use one of your hands and play with her snatch, that should get her wet." Billy said in a rough voice. I felt Jacob move his hand down my body, when he reached my pussy it hurt.

"Ow, ow, that hurts." I complained, Jacob took his hand away from what did not belong to him or myself and he returned to playing with my breast.

"You have a go at getting her wet dad." Jacob said, after a few minutes Billy had a try at getting me wet. He garnered the same reaction.

After an hour of them trying to get me wet, they gave up and fell asleep with me still tried to the bed and naked. I tried to send a plea to Edward or any of the Cullens to save me, because they were the only ones that could.

Edward POV

"PLEASE. HELP. SAVE. ME."

I looked up to see who was talking, but what I saw was the rest of the family looking confused at what was just said.

"Who else just heard that?" I asked and watched as everyone raised their hands to show who had heard the plea. Everyone heard it, except for my kids who were running around chasing deer.

"Who could be asking for us to save them?" Emmett asked.

"Edward call Bella and see what she is up to, please." Mum requested of me.

The phone call went unanswered.

Bella POV

It was the morning and I had not slept at all. I had heard my phone ringing every now and then. When both Billy and Jacob woke up, they untied me.

"Isabella, go do what you need to in the bathroom and then we both want a hot breakfast this morning." Billy said.

"Ok," I walked into the bathroom and did what needed to be done. Then I started their hot meal, both Billy and Jacob walked in still in the same state of dress that they were in for sleeping. I don't know what made them think that this would be a turn on for me.

Once again I got grunts as a thanks when they took their plates and ate their meal. Once they were finished with the food, they both stood up and walked over to me. They both took an upper arm and led me to the bed. I was forced onto my back and my hands were tied to the bed, they even tied my legs open. I watched in horror as Jacob started to play with his dick, that an Ikea pencil would put to shame. Billy handed him a tube of lubricant. Jacob emptied most of the tube on to me, he then shoved a finger inside me, so that some of the lube got in to me.

I decided to speak up at this time, before they got any further.

"Do you know that there is no way for you to get me pregnant?" I asked them.

"What are you talking about Isabella?" Billy questioned, putting a hand on Jacob's shoulder.

"Well, as I didn't want anymore kids, I had my tubes tied and my womb is tied closed." I informed.

"More kids? You haven't had any kids, you stupid bitch!" Billy said.

"I have 4 children and you are both dead." I said, trying to be as menacing as possible.

"Dad, lets break her legs and arms and leave to die, because she means nothing to us now." Jacob said in a threatening tone.

"Ok," Billy said, agreeing almost instantly.

As I was tied to the bed, I couldn't do anything to prevent this. I closed my eyes and I saw my mate standing beside me. He took my hand, and I knew that I would survive this. I opened my eyes to watch as Billy handed Jacob a baseball bat. He had a crowbar in his hands. Jacob swung the bat in to my left foot, I felt no pain from the strike. Wherever Jacob hit, Billy hit right after. They hit my right foot, then my shins and thighs. They then skipped my hips and chest, and started again on my hands, forearms, upper arms and shoulder blades. Once they were happy with their work, they untied me from the bed. They placed me into a car, they weren't gentle about it. I was shoved into the back seat and into the door opposite to the one I had entered the car through.

It was a shorter drive, than the one out to the house. When they pulled over the car, I was left on the side of the road.

I sent a final prayer out to say goodbye to my mate.

"Edward I love you, I am so sorry."

Billy POV

After we left Bella on the side of the road to die, I drove to Charlie's house to let him know about his grandkids.

"Hello Charlie, we have some interesting information for you and Renee. It turns out that Bella has had kids, four to be exact. I don't know where they are, or who the father is, but she was made infertile once she gave birth to the children. So we attacked her and left her on the side of the road to die.

"Good, that is all she is worth, bear food." Charlie said.

"We must find those kids. They will be ours, you and Jake can have two of them and we will take the other two." Renee said almost gleefully.

Edward POV

"EDWARD I LOVE YOU, I AM SO SORRY!"

Everyone looked up at the same time, shocked from the devastation and absolute loss in the tone of the voice. It was as if someone had just given up and the message was their last thought.

"Edward, I think it might be Bella crying out for you. Go find her, listen to your body. It will tell you where she is." Mum said, which made me run to one of the cars. I took off towards home. I could feel a pull that lead me through Forks and an hour out of town. The pull started to lessen, so I slowed the car down to a crawl. I looked around and saw a body on the ground. I quickly jumped out of the car and ran to the body.

It was Bella.

"BELLA!"


	22. Chapter 22

I need to thank my beta Jeni K

* * *

**Edward POV**

"BELLA"

I ran over to her.

"What happen baby girl?" I asked, cradling her beaten body to mine.

"Edward, Edward I tried. I'm sorry." She said weakly.

"I know Kitten, I know. I love you." I told her, placing her in the car as gently as possible. Once I got her in the car and the seatbelt on, I gave her a gentle kiss. As I walked around the car slowly I got my phone out to ring dad.

"Dad I need you all to come home now. Bella has been beaten severely and I am going to need help to look after her. It looks like the only parts that escaped the attack were here chest and pelvis. Everything else is broken." I informed him, breaking down in tears.

"It´s ok Edward, take some deep breaths I will be there. Rosalie and I will run home now. We will be there as soon as possible." Dad said.

"Edward, Edward" I heard Bella call weakly.

"Hang on dad, Bella is trying to tell me something." I told him as I walked over to my mate.

"What's wrong baby girl?" I asked, cupping her face.

"Don't leave the kids alone. They wanted our kids." Bella slurred out.

"Ok Kitten, ok calm down for me. I will let them know." I told her caressing her cheek.

"Are you there dad?" I asked.

"Yeah son what's up?" Dad replied, hesitantly.

"Bella has just told me that they wanted the kids." I said, worried about my children.

"Who are 'they' Edward?" Dad asked, sounding worried.

"I don't know who they are. Whoever is watching the kids, might need to keep a closer eye on them." I told him hanging up.

I jumped in the car and drove home slowly. Once there, I got my baby girl into the house. I placed Bella on the bed, where I would change her. I waited for Dad and Rosalie to arrive.

**Emmett POV**

I could tell the kids were getting bored, I was getting fucking bored. Dad got a phone call which set alarm bells off. Some people wanted the kids, over my cold fucking ashes would that happen.

Theo ran up to me.

"Unka Emmett can we go do somefing else? I'm bored." He whined to me. I knelt down to his level,

"Sure Theo, why don't you go find your brothers and sister and I will find the adults." I told him holding out my fist, which he enthusiastically returned, fuck he is so cute.

When we were all gathered around the last car, as Edward had taken one of the two that we had driven here. It was going to be tight in the car, but we made it work. With Alice sitting on Jasper's lap and each kid having there own seat and with myself driving and mum sitting beside me. I was driving because I was the best driver after Edward and Rosie.

**Renee POV**

As it was a school day, I went to the school and Charlie, Billy and Jake went to a different location to search for information on these supposed children of Bella's.

I walked up to a boy sitting by himself and sat down very close to him, so that our bodies were touching. He looked over at who was sitting so close to him. I could tell the exact moment where my not so hard work of dressing, to leave little to the imagination, registered in his mind. I was only wearing a silver bathers top and a miniature pink skirt and pink knee high fuck me boots.

I ran my finger lazily up his arm.

"Hi what's your name?" I asked seductively.

"Hi Mrs. Swan, I'm Mike Newton. How can I help you?" He glopped out.

"I will let you have your way with me, if you tell me who Isabella was hanging around with." I said leisurely dropping my hand to his thigh, drawing circles closer to his dick. Once I reached his fly, I painstakingly undid it.

"She was only here for a few days and no one has seen her since. She was always with Edward Cullen." Mike said, jumping up and running away into one of the buildings.

Oh well, it looks like I was going to miss out on fucking young blood, maybe next time. I walked back to my car and moved it away from the school and rang Charlie.

"Charlie, I'm horny and I need someone to fuck me. Are you willing?" I asked him, playing with myself.

"Where are you Hunny Bee? I will come and give you some nectar for your honey pot." He asked, already moaning with need.

"I'm at the rest stop just past the school." I told him then hung up. I moved in to the back seat and removed my g-string, I know Charlie will get a kick out of my outfit.

A few minutes later, Charlie arrived.

**Edward POV.**

Once Dad and Rose arrived, dad ran into my room while Rose stood guard at the door.

Dad got his supplies ready, then turned to me.

"Are you ready Edward?" Dad asked.

"Yes I am," I told him.

He got the syringes ready, we were going to use four of them.

"Where do want it taken from?" Dad asked, so I pointed to my neck, left wrist, lower abs and my heart.

"Ok Edward." Dad said, drawing venom from the chosen locations.

Once he was done, I injected my venom into the same locations that they were retrieved from, on Bella's body. As I finished injecting the venom into her, she shuddered and then settled in to what could only be called a deep restful sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

I need to thank my beta Jeni K

* * *

a question for my readers... would you like the chapters I have ready daily or would you like them spaced out so that I am able to write more.

* * *

**Rosalie POV**

While Dad and Edward were changing Bella, I stayed downstairs to make sure that no one disturbed them. We knew that this is what she wanted.

It was the afternoon, only a few hours since Bella was injected, which was more effective and less painful than biting. Edward wanted Bella to feel the least amount of pain. I was watching tv a show about cars, which I knew better methods for how to recondition a engine, when I heard a car come down our driveway.

I went to the door to see who it was. There was a car, that was in desperate need of engine work and a decent paint job. When it came to a stop, I opened the front door and locked it behind me. The only way in for a human to enter. Renee exited the vehicle.

"Hello is your Mum or Dad home?" She asked condescendingly.

"Dad is here, but he is occupied right now. How can I help you?" I asked her nicely, which was unlike me because I wasn't known to to be nice to non family and humans.

"Tell me where my grandchildren are. I know there are four of them. Where are they?" She asked ungraciously.

"I don't know where they are. Last I saw them, they were camping. So they could be anywhere." I told her, with just as much attitude as she was giving me.

She huffed and walked back to her car and drove away.

I got out my phone to ring my teddy bear.

"Emmett it seems Bella's family is on the hunt for the kids." I told him.

"Ok Rosie, thanks for letting us know." He said happily.

I hung up and walked around the side of the house and jumped on the balcony that was joined to Edward's room, as Edward would not leave Bella's side and dad was in the far corner reading a book. I knocked on the window, which caused Edward to jump and get into a protective crouch in front of Bella, as a good mate should.

Dad looked up when he heard both my knocking and Edward's growling. Dad walked in front of him and place a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm Edward." Dad told him, which made Edward relax his stance and stop growling. Then Dad came and let me in.

"What happened Rosalie?" Dad asked.

"Renee just came to find out where the kids are. I told her I didn't know, then I called Emmett after she left. He was going to let everyone know to keep a closer eye on the kids. As I locked the front door, I came up here to enter the house." I informed them.

"Thank you Rosalie." Edward told me.

"No problem," I said walking out of the room to go back to watching the tv.

**Renee POV**

After talking to the kid Rosalie, I drove straight to my house where Charlie, Jacob and Billy were waiting. I quickly changed from the jeans and top that I wore to look respectable when I went to meet Edward's parents, in to just a tiny g-string that covered nothing.

I walked into the kitchen and gave Billy a quick kiss on the mouth. Jacob got a longer one and Charlie the longest. As I sat down on his lap to discuss our next steps, I played with his dick while letting them know what I had found out.

"I think the kids are somewhere where the everyday public can see them. So I think we should split up and go to different locations to look for them." I said giving Charlie's dick a squeeze and his neck a lick before going to sit on Billy's lap, where he received the same attention. I looked over at Jacob to see that he had his dick out and was playing with it. After making Billy cum in his pants, I knelt down in front of Jacob.

"Give me my grandkids, shoot them over my melons." I told Jacob. I felt my legs being forced open and looked down to see Charlie asking for my snatch. So I sat on his face ,it didn't take Jacob long to give me a pearl necklace or for Charlie to have me screaming out loud when my orgasm hit.

Once we had all recovered from our joint climax and got dress, we got in to four separate cars to hunt down the kids.

**Jasper POV**

We left the forest and took the kids to a huge toy store, where the kids went wild. It was their first time in a store of any kind.

Before we left the car, Mum turned to face the kids.

"Now once we leave the car, you must act human. If anything overwhelms you, find one of us and we will help you over the blood lust. You can each pick ten toys to take home. Okay?" She said.

"Yes Nana." The kids parroted.

Just before we exited the vehicle, Emmett got a phone call from Rosalie.

"Thanks Rosie, I will let them know." Emmett said hanging up and turning to face us.

"It looks like Bella's family knows about the kids and are trying to find them." He informed us.

"Ok lets go, stay safe and watch out for anyone strange." Mum said.

An hour later, Nathan ran up to me. I crouched down so that I was at his level.

"What's up buddy?" I asked.

"Unka Jas, I'm bored. Can I go play in the playground thats next door?" He asked, unsure if he would be able to play.

"Did you get the toys you wanted?" I asked, while scanning the emotions around the store. Everyone was happy or content, so I didn't see why not.

"Yep, I got ten toys!" He said, holding up 8 fingers, four on each hand. I chuckled at that.

"Ok little man, you can go to the playground. But if someone scares you, run at human speed to one of us." I told him. He held out his fist for me to bump like he did with Emmett. I touched his fist willingly. I stood against the wall, near the door so that I could see both in the store and the playground.

15 minutes later, the world stopped.

"DADDY!" I heard Nathan scream, and felt a strong fear coming from the direction of the playground. I ran outside and could not believe what I saw.


	24. Chapter 24

I need to thank my beta Jeni K

* * *

remember all my stories are HEA for all Cullens and their friends

* * *

Renee POV

I went to the biggest toy store that was closest to Forks. Once there, I noticed a small child in the playground. I stood at the fence and watched him for a while. He was the spitting image of Bella at the age of three, so this must be one of her kids. I walked into the play area and crouched down to the boys level.

"Hi sweetie," I said.

"Hi" he said, just glancing at me.

"Where is your mum?" I asked.

"I don't know where she is, but Unka Jas and Unka Emmy, and Anty Alie and Nana Essi are close." He told me proudly.

"What's your name boy?" I questioned, having had enough of this game.

"Nathaniel James" he said.

"Hi Nathaniel, your Mummy and Daddy are now dead. So you are going to come and live with me." I told him, not caring that he had started to whimper. I grabbed his arm to take him to my car.

"No I want to stay with Unka Jas!" Nathan said.

As I was pulling the boy out of the sandpit, I started to feel something hitting my arm. I looked down at the child to see a wall of sand. I jumped back and the wall got thicker, the sand was flying straight up into the air about six feet and then it was coming back down to start the cycle again.

Jasper POV

"DADDY!" I heard Nathan cry out.

I looked over to see Nathan being dragged away by Renee. As I walked towards Nathan, I had to slow down, as I saw a wall of sand being created between Nathan and Renee.

"Nathan come here buddy." I called to him and he ran into my arms. I picked him up and he clung to my neck with tears running down his face.

"What happened buddy?" I asked, rubbing my hand down his back to calm him, as he was shaking almost violently. I got out my phone and rang Emmett.

"Hello Em, can you make sure the kids are being watched carefully and then come out to the front of the store, please?" I spoke to Emmett.

"Sure Jazz, I will be there asap." He said, then hung up. Two minutes later, he walked up to us. Once he saw Nathan, he lost all his humor and ran up to us.

Nathan lifted his head off my shoulder, when Em came close.

"Daddy, where is Daddy?" Nathan whimpered out.

"Emmett, can you call Edward and get him to come down and pick up Nathan?" I asked.

"Sure Jazz," he said ringing Edward.

Edward POV

I was just sitting beside Bella watching her change, when my phone rang. I walked out to stand on the balcony.

"Hi Emmett, how can I help you?" I asked cheerfully.

"Edward, Nathan has had a scare and is crying for you. Are you able to come and get him ,he is shaking like a leaf." Emmett said and my smile disappeared so fast.

"Okay, where are you? I will come and get him." I said, barely containing the fear in my voice.

"We are at the toy store about an hour outside of Forks." Emmett informed and then hung up.

"Rosalie?" I called and waited till she came up to my room.

"Dad, Rosalie something has happened to Nathan and I need to go get him. Will both of you stand guard over Bella, while I go get Nathan?" I asked, already knowing they would do this for me.

"Absolutely, we will watch over your mate." Dad said and with that I jumped out of the window and ran to the toy store.

Once I was there, I ran up to Jasper, Emmett and Nathan who was attached to Jasper's neck.

"Hay Terzo, what happened?" I asked him, as Jasper handed him to me.

"A lady told me that you and mummy were, were, were dead and that I had, had to live wif her." He stumbled out, then put his face in my neck. I looked over to Jasper and mouthed the word 'who'.

'Renee,' Jasper answered in the same fashion that I asked.

"It's ok Terzo, we are both alive and you will never have to live with that woman ever." I told him.

"Thanks guys," I told them.

"Welcome Edward. Take him home, we will be home soon. We need to talk about his talent, it has shown itself. " Jasper said.

"Really?" I questioned him, to which he nodded.

"Ready to go home Terzo? Your Mum is sleeping right now, but you can have a nap beside her. Does that sound good?" I asked him and he nodded slowly.

I ran home with Nathan in my arms. He fell asleep as I jumped into my room. I wiped away his tears, which were blood, after I laid him in the bed.

Nathan curled into my mate's side and they both slept peacefully.


	25. Chapter 25

I need to thank my beta Jeni K and my pre readers

Edward POV

"Edward what happened?" Dad asked, sounding very worried because he has just seen me lay a sleeping child down, who had deep red tracks as he was still crying in his sleep.

"From what I know, Renee found Nathan and told him that both my Bella and myself were dead and that he had to live with her from now on. Jasper told me that his talent showed itself, but I don't what it is. Jasper said he would let us all know what it is when he comes home." I informed him.

A few hours later, the rest of my family came home. I walked down the stairs to meet the rest of my kids.

"Hello Moja, Kedua and Filia, did you have a fun day today?" I asked them, as they ran into my arms.

"Nadons, you need to be quiet today. Both Terzo and Mummy are sleeping." I told them.

"Daddy I'm tired, can I sleep too?" Sara asked.

"Yeah Daddy, us too." Theo spoke up for Matt and himself.

"Sure Nadons, lets get you into your pj's and then you can all have a sleep with Mummy." I told them. I walked up with them to their rooms and got them dressed in clean pj's and into bed with Terzo and my Kitten. They all fell straight to sleep. I gave each of my children a kiss on the forehead and baby girl one on her mouth. I left the room to find out what happened today and what Jasper had seen concerning Nathan's talent.

I walked into the living room and sat down in a chair and put my head in my hands. I heard Jasper clear his throat, so I waved my hand in front of my body for him to begin.

"I was watching Nathan, when a lady walked up to him and started to talk to Nat. I was walking over to find out what she wanted, Renee had grabbed his bicep and started to drag Nathan away, then there was a wall of sand thrown up between them. Renee dropped his arm and ran away. It took a few seconds for the wall of sand to dissipate. Then I had Emmett call you and you arrived." Jasper informed.

I looked up when he mentioned the talent that my son had.

"Do you think they all have a talent?" I asked and we all looked towards Alice.

"I can't see them. They have too much of Bella in them." She said, causing me to growl. How dare she blame her loss of premonition on my kids, who were innocent in this whole thing.

"DON'T blame either my children or my mate on your lack of sight!" I said viciously to her, and then walked away back to my family. When I arrived in my room, a smile appeared on my face as I took in the perfect picture of my family sleeping together. Before I got into bed with them, I went to get Terzo some pjs and a damp cloth to wash his tear lined face.

I got the things I needed and gently pulled him from the pile, so that I could change him and wash his little face. Once I finished, I placed him back where I retrieved him from. I walked to the draws and pulled out some soft clothes for me to wear, while I rested beside my family.

After changing in the bathroom, I got Dad's attention.

"Dad?" I called quietly.

"Yes Edward," he questioned.

"I'm ok here for while, if you would like to go and greet Mum." I said exhaustively.

"Okay, just call me if you need me." Dad said.

I laid down on my back and placed my hands behind my head. I thought about the things that had happened today and in the past. I knew Alice didn't mean anything by what she said, it just hit too close to home. I was distracted from my thoughts by Filia, who was wiggling her way to my side. I lowed one hand to comfort her and gave her a kiss. She fell back asleep.

I was listening to the conversation that was going on downstairs.

"I didn't mean it to come out the way it did." Alice said sadly.

"It's ok Fairy, he knows you meant no harm. Think about what has happened to him these last few days, his mate was attack by someone or someones and then his child has had an attempted kidnapping and he can't talk to his mate about it." Jasper said in explanation.

"So what do you think the kid's talents will be?" Emmett asked excitedly.

"Well, we have Nathan who can move Earth and Bella who can show us our wants." Dad said. I had to wonder about that as well, but then again I don't care if they have a talent or not, as long as they are happy and healthy.


	26. Chapter 26

I need to thank my beta Jeni K

* * *

Carlisle POV

I sat back and pulled Esme onto my lap.

"So Nathaniel can move Earth. What are our guesses for Sara, Matthew and Theodore? Some ideas would help us prepare for the next talent to show itself." I said.

"What about the ability to move things with their mind?" Emmett said gleefully.

"How about the talent to teleport from one location to the other?" Jasper offered

"Well as Nat can control dirt, maybe one can control the weather." Alice suggested.

"Maybe one kid can be super strong, like strong enough to bend I-beams with their bare hands." Rosalie put forward.

"Is it possible that one might be able to read minds, kinda like what Aro does but only the thoughts that are currently going through the mind at one particular time?" My Goddess offered.

"They could have the talent to transform into different animals." I volunteered.

"Oh My God! That would be cool. Could you imagine the ability to fly and sore as a bird of prey?" Emmett said, sounding jealous of a possible talent.

Edward POV

Bella started to stir, I needed to get the kids out of the room.

"Come quick please." I called out to my family.

An instant later, my family was in my doorway.

"Can you please take the kids to their room? Bella is waking." I informed them.

"Sure Edward." Mum said picking up Nathan. Rosalie took Matt, Alice collected Sara and Jasper gathered Theo in his arms and they walked out leaving Emmett and Dad to help with Bella.

"Edward, I'm sorry! I tried, I am yours!" My Kitten moaned out.

"Oh baby girl, wake up please." I said, caressing her face to awaken her.

"Edward I need you. I miss you." My Mate whimpered out. She opened her eyes and sprung off the bed once she realised that she wasn't tied to it.

My little Kitten pushed herself into the corner, as far away from us as possible.

"Edward save me, I love you Edward." She cried out and kept repeating it over and over, shaking and rocking back and forth in the corner.

"Dad and Emmett, can you leave the room please, just until I calm her down and reassure her that I am really here and not a figment of her imagination." I told them.

"Sure Edward, if you need any one of us, just call and we will come." Dad said.

Once they were out of the room, I crawled over to her and pulled her onto my lap and murmured to her, to try and calm her.

"I am here Bella. I'm here, it's ok. I will get those who did this to you. l love you My Mate. Little Kitten, open your eyes and look at me. See me! Know I will help you through this. Baby girl open your eyes. You are home now. You are safe. Open your eyes so you can get to know our Nadons. They have all missed you so much." I told her, making sure to saturate the air around us with my breath, knowing that would relax her, as it had before.

"Edward are you really here? Have you changed me like you said you would?" My Mate asked, sounding extremely unsure of herself.

"Yes baby girl, I'm here. Smell me, you will know its me. We did change you to be like us. Your children have been waiting to re-meet you. God Kitten you are so gorgeous and I can't wait to fuck you." I told her, giving her a kiss. Which she deepened, this was the first positive reaction that she knew who I was.

"Oh Edward, I was so scared that I would never see you again. You were with me, holding my hand during the attack." My Kitten informed me.

"My Bella, who did this to you? Who attacked you?" I asked, knowing that my family would be listening intently.

"It was Jacob and Billy who attacked me, but what my mother and father did was worse. They actually sold me to the Blacks so that they would get grandchildren. I was to be kept pregnant the whole time, but just as Jacob was about to have his way with me, I told him that I could not have any more children. I'm so sorry I told them about our kids, I am so very sorry." She said, with tears running down her face again.

"They sold you?" I asked stunned, not caring that she told them about our kids. That was a non issue.

"Yeah and my price was 1000 dollars and 100 dollars for every month after six months that I remained without child" She told me. How dare they! I could hear trees being felled in the forest. I had to wonder who had to release their frustration over the situation that Bella had been placed in by her parents.

I quickly took out my phone to send a text to a few of my family members, as I could hear that there was more than one person attacking the trees. I got a text back informing me that it was Mum, Rosalie and Emmett who were in the forest, and that my kids were awake and asking for both my Bella and myself. Dad, Alice and Jasper were watching them.

"Kitten, would you like to see the Nadons. They are awake and asking for both of us. I waited for her answer, which she gave. I then stood up and offered her my hand, which she took without hesitation. We walked hand in hand to the children's room, were as we entered the room, each child looked us over and then ran to us as if they were frightened of something. I crouched down and gave Sara and Theo a tight hug.

'What's wrong Kedua and Filia?" I asked them.

"We all got scared when Nana, Unka Em and Aunty Rosie ran out of the room at top speed." Theo said, speaking for the four of them. I saw that Terzo and Moja were being hugged by my mate.

"It's ok Nadons, they ran away so they didn't scare you because they were very upset over what happened to your mother." I told them. I released Kedua and Filia.

"Terzo, Moja come here please, I would like a hug." I asked them, holding my arms open to which they ran to me.

"Edward?" My Kitten asked, as the adults quietly left the room.

"What's up baby girl?" I asked.

"Please tell me, what do you keep calling our kids?" She inquired.

"Are you referring to the names Moja, Terzo, Kedua, Filia and Nadons?" I questioned, to which she nodded.


	27. Chapter 27

I need to thank my beta Jeni K

* * *

Edward pov

I had to chuckle, my mate looked so unsure of herself. I had to remember that she is new to this life and needs constant reassurance.

"The names I used, are what they are in different languages." I told her and started to explain.

"I call Matthew, Moja, which means 'one' in Swahili.

I call Theo, Kedua, which is 'second' in Malay.

I call Nathan, Terzo, which is 'third' in Italian.

Sara is called Filia, which is 'princess' in Latin.

Nadons is simply 'babies' in Catalan. Baby girl, why did you pick each name for our children?" I asked, very curious.

"They all mean 'gift' of some sort." She told me proudly. I gave her a gentle kiss as we weren't alone.

We laid down on our backs, we had a child on each side of us and were holding hands.

"So who wants to tell me about their favorite part of the hunting trip?" My mate asked.

"I ran the fastest I beatted Unka Em and Unka Jazz, but not Daddy." Theo said proudly.

"Mummy I found a squirrel! It didn't run away from me." Nathan said enthusiastically.

"Did you give it a name Nathan?" My kitten asked.

"Yep, it is called Bob." Terzo answered.

"What about you Matthew?" My Bella asked.

"I climbed a tree, all the way to the top." Matthew said.

"How tall was the tree baby?" Baby girl asked looking directly at me, as if I had encouraged him to climb it. I watched him climb it, but it was Emmett who kept on chanting 'Higher, climb higher!'

"It was close to 250 feet." Matthew told Bella still awestruck at his accomplishment.

"What was your favourite part of the trip Princess?" Bella asked.

"There was a baby deer that was only days old. Daddy said that we were never ever to hunt a baby or its mother. It was sooo cute, it was so wobbly on its feet. Unka Em let them out of the pen." Sara said, with a big toothy smile on her face.

After a while of just lying with our kids, I could see my mate starting to struggle with the sound of our children's blood running around their bodies.

"Nadons, why don't you go find Granddad. I need to take your mother on her first hunt." I told them, leaving off that I also needed to fuck my mate as it has been way, way too long since I had my cock in my mate's tiny pussy or my cock in her very talented mouth. watched as my children eagerly ran out to find dad.

I took Bella's hand and lead her to the window that was designed to open so we could easily jump out of.

"Edward, how do I do this?" My mate asked, sounding scared of the height of the window that we were about to jump out of.

"Take two steps back and then step forward." I told her, watching as she did as I requested .

"Now we can either just step out, which will be like just taking one more step or we can do a running jump out of the window, landing either way we be the same." I informed her.

"I think running please, because I think I will chicken out if we just stepped out." My Kitten said. still unsure of herself.

I took my mate's hand and ran with her and jumped out of the window. It only took a 10th of a second before we landed. I ran with her farther into the forest, until I smelt a black bear.

"Baby girl, are you thirsty?" I asked her, pulling her back into my chest.

"Yes Edward, why?" She asked.

"I'm going to find the black bear and knock it out for you and then you can drink from it." I told her, while leaving open mouth kisses on her neck.

"Stay here and I will call you when it is ready for you." I informed her giving her a quick kiss, before running off. It didn't take long before I found the bear. I knocked out the bear so that it was still alive and had its blood still pumping.

"Baby girl come here please." I called to her, knowing that she would be able to hear me. I waited a few minutes before she came into my sight. God she is stunning. I saw the exact moment that the smell of blood hit her. She started to growl, because I was standing near her kill. I backed away slowly from the bear, I knew that she would come back to the girl I loved once she fed. She immediately latched on to the bear's neck and drank deeply. I leaned against a tree with a knee bent, just watching my mate be true to her nature. Once she was done feeding off the bear she realised what she did.

"Oh God Edward, do you hate me?" She asked, placing her head in her hands and I could tell that she was shaking and crying. I ran to her and pulled her im to my arms.

"Shh calm down, baby girl, shh. You were just being your natural self. It's ok Kitten." I told her, rubbing my hand down her back.

"You aren't mad that I growled at you?" She asked, looking up at me.

"No baby girl, I can never be mad at or with you ever." I told her, giving her a deep kiss and wiping away her tears.

"Really?" She asked, not completely believing me.

"Yes Kitten, really, you are mine." I told her sincerely.

"Edward, claim me as yours. It's been way too long." My mate said.

"I agree." I told her, as I stirpped her fast, then got naked as well.

"KNEES!" I growled at her. She complied immediately. I grabbed her hair viciously at each side of her head and sunk my cock deep down her throat. It didn't take long before I was shooting my cum into her mouth, she drank it all up.

"Good baby girl, drink all my cum, that I am giving you." I told her, massaging her head where I had been holding her so that I could trust deep into her mouth.

"Are you ready for my thick cock to fuck your wet dripping pussy?" I asked her huskily, inserting two fingers into her cunt.

"Yes Edward, take me, mark me as yours!" She moaned out as I started to use more fingers inside of her. I remove them and walked around behind her and pushed her chest toward the ground so that she now had her ass high in the air. I knelt down behind her after kicking her legs apart gently.

I didn't give her any warning as I trusted my hard cock, balls deep into my mate's leaking cunt. It took longer for me to cum deep inside of my Kitten's pussy. She was meowing out in pleasure. I pulled out of her and laid her across my chest and I wrapped my arm around her waist and held her close. My mate laid her head over my heart.

"Edward, I can hear your heart beating." She said, sounding stunned that my heart was beating.

"Yes Kitten, it beats for only you. You make my life worth living." I told her tilting her chin up, so that I could give her a long deep, passionate kiss.


	28. Chapter 28

I need to thank my beta Jeni K

* * *

EPOV

After making love to my mate for the third time after the hunt, we got dressed and walked back to the house. During the walk, I knew I had to ask her a few difficult questions. So I pulled her to the ground and onto my lap so that she would look at me and not get distracted.

"Kitten, what would would you like to do now?" I asked.

"I want to finish school if possible." She told me, looking down at her hands.

"That can easily be arranged baby girl. It might have to be at a different school." I informed her, tilting her head up so that she would look in my eyes.

"What would you like us to do about Jacob, Billy, Charlie and Renee?" I asked and noticed that she started to shake. She would need to talk to someone about the torture that she was put through while the family was away.

"I don't care, I just want to forget about them and start to enjoy my life with you." She said, placing a kiss on my cheek.

"Ok Kitten, I will get the boys to help and we will deal with them for you. Don't worry, they will feel the pain that they gave to you multiple times over." I told her, knowing that there was nothing false about my statement.

"Ok Edward, I just don't want to know what happens to them." My Mate said.

"Bella, we will need to go to Volterra, as each new vampire is required to go to the Volturi Castle to be registered. Our kids will have to go as well, as Nat has a talent and Alice thinks that they each have one ." I told her.

"What is his talent?" My Kitten asked eagerly.

"Terzo can move Earth. He made a wall of sand to escape your mother, who tried to kidnap him." I told her.

"Renee tried to kidnap my son!" My mate asked angrily and I nodded.

"Edward, please make sure she knows that some of the pain you cause her is on my behalf." My Kitten was so fierce, My Little Tiger.

"Ok calm down My Tiger, I will make sure she knows why we are attacking her and what comes from whom." I told her, rubbing my hand up and down her arms to calm her before she went too far into bloodlust.

"Edward I'm hungry." My Mate said, starting to fidget.

"Ok My Little Tiger Cub, come with me. This time you catch your own food." I said, standing up and placing My Tiger's feet on the ground. I took a deep breath and I could smell about ten deer close by.

I stood behind her.

"Kitten, take a long deep breath, close your eyes and tell me what you can smell and hear." I requested of her.

"I can smell something like freshly mowed grass and a little bit woodsy. I can hear a lot of soft hoofs." She told me, with a tilted head.

"Follow your senses and hunt them down, and enjoy your first solo hunt. I will be close but I will stay distant." I told her and wait for her to take off after the deer. I jumped straight up into the trees so that I could observe her first unassisted hunt. I could not be prouder of her, as she ran straight to the deer and struck one down. I watched as she drained the deer of all it's blood, she repeated this a few times. Once she had finished, I saw that she was looking around for me so I jumped down to land beside her.

"Looking for me Kitten?" I asked smugly, startling her. She turned around and thumped me in the chest.

"Don't do that Edward, that wasn't nice. You scared me." She said pouting with her bottom lip out. I had to kiss her, she was so cute.

"I'm sorry my adorable, angry Kitten. I promise not to startle you again like that ever, while on the hunt. How do you think you did?" I asked.

"It was ok, I wish that you were closer." My Mate said and I pulled her into my arms and gave her a long deep kiss.

"I wasn't far from you at all, I promise. Are you ready to go home, do you feel sated? " I asked her.

"Yes, thank you for helping me hunt by myself. I will always prefer to hunt with you, but I know that it won't be possible every time." My Kitten said.


	29. Chapter 29

I need to thank my beta Jeni K and my pre readers

* * *

EPOV

We walked in the house to find our kids playing a huge game of solitaire that it looked like they were each trying to complete a deck of cards.

They would each take a card off the pile and try to place it, if they could not place it, it was given to the sibling to the left. This repeated until the card came back to the child who drew it from the pile.

Bella and I just stood back and watched our children play at vampire speed. It was clever how they were doing it in sync.

"Hi Nadons." I said and they quickly looked up to see us.

"Hi Mum and Dad." They all said at the same time and went back to their card game.

"Can anyone else hear cats crying?" Emmett asked and everyone stopped to listen to see if we could hear what Emmett was hearing.

"That sounds like it's coming from the front door." Mum said, so I walked to the door and opened it to find a big box, it was emitting tiny meowls. I picked up the box and brought it into the living room. I opened the box slowly, to reveal eleven kittens. They looked young, around 6 weeks old. The way the cats were acting had me thinking, why were they left at our house and by who? Everyone had a look at the kittens, Filia cooed at them and wanted to keep them all.

"Mum, would you go and get a saucer of milk for them please?" I asked her and she rushed off to get the milk for the kittens. Once Mum placed the saucer in the box, it was strange as the kittens didn't go for the milk like I had a thought.

"Jasper, would you go and hunt down a small rabbit and bring it back alive? I would like to test a theory that I have." I said removing the saucer from the box.

"Sure Edward." Jasper said, running out of the house. When he came back ten minutes later, he handed me the rabbit, which I gently knocked out and placed in the box. It was an instant reaction, the kittens all pounced on the rabbit and started to drink from it.

"Well that answers why they were left on our doorstep." Dad said, having a quick look in the box.

"What are we going to do with them?" Rosalie asked, picking up a sleeping kitten and cuddling it to her chest.

I watched as each of my children chose a kitten for themselves.

"Well it looks like we have gained some new family members." Mum said happily.

After a few minutes of each kitten getting an embrace, I got their attention.

"Kids it's time to practice with your talent Nathan and to see if Matthew,Theo and Sara have a talent as well." I said to the house and they put the kittens back in the box and walked outside. I knelt down in front of my Nadons.

"We think you all have a talent. We know that Nathan can manipulate Earth, and from what Alice has seen, it looks like either Matt or Theo will have either the talent to manipulate air or water. She hasn't seen who gets which." I told them.

"What about me Daddy?" Sara asked sadly, thinking that she didn't get one.

"Oh Filia, if you don't have one it will be ok because I don't have a talent, nor does Nana, Aunty Rosie, Uncle Emmett or Granddad, but if you do we will all help you find it." I told her giving her a hug to calm her down.

"Ok Daddy." Sara said, then skipped to Mum's side. I stood up to look around the yard to see what had been set up while I was talking to my children. I could see Alice standing beside Jasper, next to a bucket.

"Matthew and Theo, Aunty Alice and Uncle Jasper are going to help you learn your talent. Nathan, Uncle Emmett will help you." I let them know and they ran off to the person helping them.

"Baby girl come here." I called to my mate.

"What's up Edward?" She asked, giving my a quick kiss.

"It's time for you to learn how to fight correctly. Who would you like to practice with first?" I asked her.

"I would like to work with Rosalie, if she is willing." My Kitten asked unsure. Rosalie walked over to us.

"I would love to help you Bella." Rosalie told her and they walked off to fight.

It was 30 minutes later and we had found out that Matthew could manipulate air, where Theo could water. Each of the boys were understanding how their talents worked.

"MUM!" I heard Sara yell, at the same time I heard my mate scream out in absolute agony.


	30. Chapter 30

I need to thank my beta Jeni K and my pre readers

* * *

"AAAARRRRRRRHHHHHH!" My mate screamed.

I looked over at baby girl to see her clutching her arm to her body, we all ran to her. I saw Sara kneel down beside my mate and she held her hands over Bella's arm. I saw that Bella's shoulder was hanging by a thin piece of skin.

"Make betta, have to make betta." Sara kept on chanting, and we were made speechless as we watched my Kitten's wound start to heal up.

"I'm so sorry Edward. I don't know what happen." Rosalie said with tears in her eyes.

"I know Rose, it's ok. Look Bella is almost healed." I told her.

"Make betta, have to make betta." Sara was still chanting.

Once my child had finished healing her mother, she fainted. I scooped her into my arms and gave her to Mum to look after while I looked after my mate.

"It's ok Edward, she must be exhausted." Mum said holding Filia close. She walked into the house as I picked up my mate and took her to our room to rest and recuperate. When Bella woke up she showed that she had another talent.

My Mate placed her thumb between my eyes on my forehead and her fingers spaced nicely on the side of my face with one finger on my temple. She was looking into my eyes and I saw what had happened during the practice fight. She showed me that Rosalie had twisted her arm around her back and Bella had moved the wrong way and that is what caused the rip to happen in my mate's shoulder. There was no blame to be given, it was a pure unadulterated accident.

It was the most surreal thing to happen, so far the vision Bella showed me, it was like I was really there. I felt the wind and the rocks and dirt when Bella landed on the ground. The pain that my Kitten must have experienced when she twisted the wrong way and ripped her shoulder, that must have been excruciating, as I was only seeing the ordeal though my mate's eyes.

After she showed me what happen during the fight, she fell into a deep resting state. I gave her a kiss on her forehead and whispered to her that I loved her. I walked out of the room to check on Sara, who was sitting at the dining room table, happily swinging her legs under the chair eating a rich chocolate sundae.

"Hey Filia, are you enjoying that?" I asked her, placing a kiss on her temple and sitting down beside her. She offered me a spoon full of ice cream, which I had to decline the offer, as that was one of the foods we could not eat.

"No Sara, Daddy can't eat that. You enjoy it." I told her and she ate the spoonful that she had been offering me. We could only eat cooked eggs, Em was known in the Vampire World to challenge humans to eating hard boiled eggs in a time limit.

"Edward, we need to think about going to Italy soon." Dad said, sitting down in front of me.

"I agree Dad, I think it would be best to get a private plane to take us there." I told him leaning back in my chair. To which he nodded in agreement.

"Alice, Rosalie?" I called to them and waited for them to come in to the dining room.

"Would both of you get together and find us a 15 to 20 seater plane, that Jasper and others can fly?" I asked them.

"Sure Edward, when would you like it by?" Alice asked, bouncing in place.

"As soon as possible Ally, you know money is no object." I told her.

"Ok Edward." Alice said, running off to find a plane for us.

A few hours later, my Mate walked down the stairs. I opened my arms for her and she ran to me a placed her face into my neck.

"What's wrong baby girl?" I asked her, rubbing my hand down her back as she cried into my neck.

"I ripped my favorite jeans and I crushed the door handle of our room." She told me in between sobs.

"Shh Kitten, it's ok trust me." I asked her and then waited for her to answer. I felt her nod against me neck.

"I have broken a thing or two, now Emmetts the worst, as in his excitement, he is known to break things from beds to game console controllers. I think he went through 20 different controllers the first few days that we got the XBOX." I told her. She lifted her head to look at me in the eyes.

"Really, 20 controllers?" She asked, not believing me.

"Yeah really, after the first five were broken, we brought them in bulk." I said chuckling.

"So, Esme won't be mad that I broke the door handle." My Mate asked, while I wiped her tears away.

"Oh baby girl, nothing you do will cause Mum to become mad at you, ever." I told her, giving her a gentle kiss. Alice came down the stairs and sat down in the chair opposite my mate and I.

"What's up Alice?" I questioned.

"The plane will arrive in two days time at Port A's airport, all fueled up and ready to go, whenever we will need it." She told us.

"What type of plane did you get us?" I asked curiously.

"We got a Bombardier Global 8000. It suits our needs, as it has seats for 19 people and has a soundproof bedroom." Alice said.

"Sounds perfect Alice, but I thought you would be packing for Italy." I said watching Alice fly at full speed up to her room.

"Do you want to pack as well Kitten?" I asked Bella.

"Sure Edward, come help me pack as I don't know what we will need while over there, and I don't want to be far from you right now." She said, still sounding teary.

"Baby girl if you need me close, I will stay close to you. Please don't hesitate to ask me for what you need, ever. I am here for you always, no matter what." I told her, giving her an all consuming kiss.

Everyone was packing their bags for at least two weeks in Italy. Mum and Dad had finished packing their bags and had started to help our kids pack their bags. Bella didn't let me get further than arms reach away from her. Dad had gone out to fetch the kittens another meal. They were growing fast and becoming very curious with their surroundings. I knew we would have to take the kittens with us.


	31. Chapter 31

I need to thank my beta Jeni K and my pre readers

* * *

It was time for our flight and all the bags were packed and waiting by the door for the taxis to take us to the airport. We would need 5 taxis, because we had 12 people and 15 bags, the extra where due to Alice who for some reason needed and extra 3 bags.

We fed the kittens, who were now closer to cats. Once onboard the plane and flying towards Italy. I gathered my children around the box.

"Nadons, which kitten would you like to keep, you each get one cat to keep and look after." I informed them as I glanced at my mate, who nodded her approval, she was sitting in a seat four feet away from me.

They looked in the box,

Theo picked up the darker orange kitten.

Sara picked up the kitten that had mainly grey, but it had splashes of orange on its face.

Matt picked up the lighter orange kitten.

Nathan picked a grey one that had an orange nose.

"So do you like the kittens that you choose?" I asked them, they all nodded.

"Yes Daddy, thank you so much Daddy." They all said cuddling their kittens.

"Ok Nadons, why don't you go show your Mum your cats." I suggested and they ran over to Bella.

"They are so cute kids, do you have names for them?" My kitten asked.

"Rusty," Kedua said proudly, holding up his kitten as the other kids did the same.

"Sugar," Filia said.

"Smoky," Terzo said.

"Flame," Moja said.

My mate acknowledged each childs' kitten as she was introduced to them.

"Mum, Dad, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie would you like a kitten?"

"We would love to have one, Edward." Mum said, walking over to the box and considered the kittens that were left after the kids choices.

Mum picked the one that had the most greyest face. She walked over to Dad and showed it to him.

"Look Carlisle meet Granite." Mum said to Dad and Dad palmed it's head in greeting.

Alice chose the kitten that had a black stripe going from below his eye to the middle of its chin. Jasper walked over to Alice and wrapped his arms around her.

"Who do you have here?" Jasper asked his mate.

"This is Louie V." Alice said happily.

"That's a perfect name." Jasper said, giving Alice a kiss on her cheek.

Emmett walked over to the kittens left and picked each one up for Rosalie to choose which one she wanted.

She picked the kitten that had orange and black stripes on its chin.

"Rosie can we name it Bear, please?" Emmett whined.

"Sure Em." Rose said.

"Edward, what are we going to do with the other four kittens?" Dad asked.

"What about seeing if the Volturi want them?" Sara piped up.

"That is a good idea Filia." I told her.

After a few stops to refuel the plane and 18 hours, we arrived at the Florence airport. We were ushered into 4 waiting limos, while the drivers unpacked the plane and placed the bags in the limos. They then drove us to the Volturi Castle.

During the drive, I got the attention of my kids, who were in the same limo as my mate and I.

"Kids, when we get to the castle you will need to be on your best behavior and do exactly as your told. As the Volturi are a lot older than your grandfather, they are due a lot of respect." I told them.

"Ok Daddy." They told me and went back to playing with their kittens.

After a two hour drive, we arrived at the castle. We were lead to the throne room by Afton. My mate and I each held one of each of the kid's hands. I was holding Theo and Matt hands, while Bella was holding on to Sara and Nathan's.

When we walked it to the room, Aro jumped up off his chair and came over to Carlisle first as he was our coven - family leader.

"Welcome Carlisle, please introduce your family. I see it has gotten bigger since the last time we saw each other." Aro said cheerfully.

"Thank you for your hospitality Aro, I will gladly introduce my family and tell you our talents." Dad said, he was about to say who was who, but was stopped by Caius.

"You all have talents?" He asked amazed, then he called for Gianna who walked in and stood in front of Caius.

"Gianna, I would like you to write down the Cullen's talents for the records please." Caius requested.

"Sure Sir." Gianna said.

"No, only some of us do. As I introduce my family, I will let you know which have talents and which don't. You know my wife and mate Esme, no talent. Next we have Alice who can see decided futures, but as a different choice is made her visions might change. Jasper can feel and effect emotions. Then we have Rosalie and Emmett, neither have a talent, but Emmett is very strong. Finally we have Edward, Isabella - Bella and their children Sara, Mathew, Theodore, Nathaniel. Only Bella and the children have talents." Dad informed.

"What are the children's talents?" Aro asked.

I knelt down beside my Nadons.

"Why don't you go and tell Mr. Aro your names and talents." I told my kids, who took each others hands and walked slowly to stand in front of him.

"I'm Sara Jade and I can heal living things." Filia said happily.

"I'm Matthew William, I can influence air." Moja said confidently.

"I'm Theodore Scott, I am able to manipulate water." Kedua informed Aro proudly.

"I'm Nathaniel James, I can control earth." Trezo said looking down shyly.

"It is a delight to meet you all." Aro said before looking at me.

"Edward what talents does your mate possess?" Aro inquired.

"She has a few talents and she seems to be getting more every few months. Right now, the two that we know are that she can put us into a deep rest ,where many things can happen. It was different for each of other is that she can show you things from her point of view." I said, then I nuzzled her neck, I needed to have her soon.

"Forgive them please, they have just been mated." Mum said, with her voice full of motherly love.

"Bella, would you be able to show us this talent?" Marcus asked.

"Sure I can, who?" She asked, looking at each of us until Emmett bounced in front of her.

"Please baby sister, do me again." Emmett asked, barely holding in his excitement at the chance to either see the future or a part of his past.

"Sure Em." My Kitten said, walking with Emmett to an area that was free of everything so that he had room to fall down. I had to warn the Volturi of what was about to happen.

"Aro please don't be alarmed when Emmett falls down, it's just a part of my mate's talent." I I told them not taking my eyes off my baby girl.

"Ok Edward, thank you for the warning." Aro said sounding greatfull.

We watched as Bella placed her hands on Em's forehead and over his heart. No one heard what she said to Emmett before he fell to the ground in a deep sleep. Ten minutes later Emmett woke up, and sat up and faced the family the smile on his face.

"Hey Rosie guess what?" Emmett said, sounding so pleased with himself.

"What did you get to see Emmett?" Rosalie asked.

"You know that bear that you saved me from, well I got to kill it and it was so satisfying." Emmett said, standing up and giving Bella a long hug. I could see her nodding at whatever Emmett was telling her.

My Kitten then walked over to to me and faced the Volturi. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her to my chest. I started to nuzzle her neck again. I need to be with her soon, it was becoming hard to abstain from taking her here and now. I stopped listening to what was going on around me and I was only paying attention to the sounds that my mate was making.

"Edward, Edward?" I heard someone calling me.

"What, what?" I asked, pulling my face away from Bella's neck to look over to Dad who was smirking at me.

"Would you like a room?" He asked in a knowing tone.

"Sure Dad." I said, rubbing my hands up and down my baby girl's arms needing the constant touching.

"Well there are rooms available for you all on the third floor, in the south wing." Aro told us and I picked up Bella and ran at my top speed to our room. I laid her down on our bed and quickly striped her.

I pulled off my clothes and thrust into her with no warning. It only took one thrust and I was balls deep in her wet dripping pussy. It was after a few pumps of my hard cock into her tight cunt, that I had my mate screaming out with the power of her orgasm.

I pulled out and pushed her to her knees and I shoved my thick, weeping cock deep in her mouth and down her throat. I had grabbed a handful of hair, so I had some leverage to fuck her mouth fast and hard.

"Baby girl, breath through your nose. I will be cuming in your mouth this time. The next load of cum will be deep inside your tiny, tight wet pussy." I told her, assaulting her mouth with my twitching cock as I neared my release, shooting my cum deep into her. Once I was drained of my cum, I pulled My Kitten onto the bed and into my arms. After we fucked two more times and made love once, I pulled the blankets over our naked bodies and gave my mate a deep long kiss.

"Thank you Edward, I needed that. I haven't been feeling complete since I broke the door handle." She said and with that admission I had to reprimand her so that she would learn to speak up sooner, and not cause herself unnecessary pain. I reached behind her and pulled her hair viciously.

"DON'T EVER, ever not tell me what you need again!" I told her, biting into her neck to mark her.

"Ok Edward, I promise to let you know what I am feeling, no matter what." My mate said, staring in my eyes. I knew she was feeling sorry for herself and would not repeat her mistake again.


	32. Chapter 32

sorry for the late update

* * *

I need to thank my beta Jeni K and my pre readers

* * *

As the sun was rising in the distance, I rolled over and placed my mouth close to my mate's ear.

"I am going to fuck you against the door of our room." I whispered, with my voice full of need for her.

I heard My Kitten moan as I snaked my hand down her body. I pushed her knees apart and then slowly walked my fingers up her leg until I reached her already dripping pussy. I shoved two fingers as far they could go.

After making sure she was ready for me, I pulled her out of the bed and I raised her so that she was sitting on my shoulders with her back against the door, which had her perfect, pink pussy right in front of my mouth. I dived in and started to lick and drink all the cum that she was giving me. Once I had made her scream out when her climax hit, I lowered her straight down onto my ready cock, that was dripping with precum.

"Oh!" My mate exclaimed as I filled her up. I thrust into my Kitten's tight cunt.

"I'm not going to last long Kitten." I told her, pushing into her and gently while biting her neck.

"Are you ready for my cream? Does my naughty Kitten need her cream?" I asked her, licking her neck where I had been biting her.

"Please Edward, your Kitten needs her cream. I need it now." Bella said. With that statement I sped up my thrusts and after three pumps I roared out, as I injected my cum deep inside my baby girl, which set her off, she growled out as my orgasm triggered hers.

I pulled out of her and lowered her to the ground. I pulled her into my arms and gave her an all consuming kiss that would have left us breathless if we were human.

"Come baby girl, lets go have a shower and then see what the day brings us." I told her, turning on the water and pulling her under it. My mate did something that I was not expecting. She faced the shower wall and looked over her shoulder.

"Edward take me please. I need to feel you, please take me." My Kitten begged me.

"Shhh baby, you don't have to beg. I am yours to use how you need." I told her and filled her tight pussy with my thick cock. It didn't take long before we were both climaxing at the same time. I pulled out and grabbed the shower poof and started to wash my mate's gorgeous body. I was almost done, when I heard a knock on the bathroom door. I quickly pushed Bella behind my body, as I was the only one who was going to see her naked, ever.

"Yes." I called and Dad opened the door and had a hand covering his eyes - which iIknew he did to tease me.

"Edward, Bella, the Volturi are requesting your presence in the throne room in the next 15 minutes." Dad informed.

"Sure Dad, we will be down there very soon." I told him and then waited for him to leave the bathroom before I turned to face my mate.

"Edward, why would they want to see us? Are we in trouble because we ran out on them yesterday?" My mate asked sounding very worried.

"No baby girl, one Mum would have told them that this was the first time that we have been able to mate. It is very unusual for mates to go as long as we did without mating. And second they have and remember what it's like to be newly mated. So please please don't worry, there is nothing to be worried about." I told her, breathing over her to calm her down, which she did.

We walked in to the throne room and once we had greeted our children, we stood beside our family and waited for all the Volturi to arrive. Aro was the last to arrive and he walked straight to stand in front of Bella and then he kneeled down and bowed his head. Then both Marcus and Ciaus did the same. They were followed by their wives.

"Isabella," Aro said.

* * *

Chapter 33 will be the last for a bit because I want to write a few chapters before posting again. I WILL finish this story.

I had to stop writing due to real life but good news I am back writing.


	33. Chapter 33

I need to thank my beta Jeni K and my pre readers

* * *

"Isabella," Aro said.

"Yes Aro?" My mate asked, unsure of what would come of his question. I squeezed her hand in comfort.

"Would you please allow us the opportunity to experience your gift?" Aro asked.

"Sure, I would be honored to offer you a vision." My Kitten said, walking to the open space as the Volturi followed her like little lost dogs. I held Bella's hand as she walked over and started the process of giving the visions to the Volturi.

Once they were all in a deep resting state, in the midst of the visions that my baby girl had given them, I pulled Bella back into my arms and waited for them to wake up.

They all woke from their visions and they all looked at my mate. I gently pushed Bella behind me, as I didn't know what their reaction was going to be.

The Volturi stood up and started to walk toward us. I let out a low growl in warning, and they stopped where they were and accepted the warning for what it was.

"Thank you Isabella. I was able to bid farewell to my parents." Aro said on an awe filled voice.

"Yes thank you, I will be forever in your debt, as I was able to see my human wife." Caius said in a surprisingly gentle voice.

"As will I Isabella, I was able to say goodbye to my brother. I have always wanted to do that. Nothing will take that away from me. Thank you." Marcus said, with a pleasant smile on his face.

The Volturi wives, all three of them chose to keep their visions to themselves. Which was their prerogative, so no one pushed them to tell us what they saw.

~‡~

It was a week later when my brothers came to me. Our mates were shopping in Rome and my baby girl was keeping in contact with me via text messages and sending photos of things she liked.

I was sitting, watching the kittens play on the huge eight foot by six foot cat tower, that the Volturi got. They were going to keep the four grey kittens, they had been named Spike, Storm, Bolt and Stripes. Our kittens were playing on the tower as well.

"Edward, what are we going to do about the Swans and the Blacks?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know Jazz. I just don't know, it's going to be long and bad for them. We will need to inflicted a lot of pain." I said dropping my head into my hands not really wanting to think about what we needed to do.

"Who is in need of a lot of pain?" Aro asked, walking in the room and picking up a kitten to cuddle.

"My mate's parents and two other people." I said, then told him what happened to Bella during her life.

"I would like to come help you Edward. If you would allow me." Aro questioned me.

"Sure Aro, we would be grateful of your assistance in avenging Isabella's mistreatment. I was thinking about taking the four of them deep in the woods and leaving them there, while we draw out the attack for as long as possible." I said.

"Ok, why don't we leave the girls here, that way we know they will be looked after and that way we won't have to worry about them." Emmett said.

"That's a good idea Emmett." Dad said.

We spent the time until our mates came back, discussing a plan of what we were going to do to the Swans and Blacks. My Nadons ran into the room and gave me a hug, before finding their kittens.

"Daddy, I can't reach Flame." Matthew whined, so I got up and retrieved Flame for him.

"What do you say?" I asked him, handing him his cat.

"Thank you Daddy." Matthew said.

"I'm going to talk to Bella about what's going to happen soon." I told the men, who were watching my children play happily.

I found my mate curled under the covers, reading an Italian version of her favorite book.

"Hi baby girl, enjoying your book?" I asked crawling up her body and I took her book away from her, making sure I didn't lose her page.

"Angel, I am going to go back to the states to deal with those who attacked you and did wrong by you." I told her, giving her a gentle kiss on her perfect mouth.

"Ok Edward, would you like me to come with you?" My Kitten asked.

"No, you stay here and enjoy Italy." I told her, giving her another kiss, which she wrapped her arms around my neck so I would deepen the kiss.

"Kitten we are going to go now, so that we can come back sooner." I told her, stealing another chaste kiss before I gave my baby girl her book back and getting off the bed and walking out the door.

I said my goodbyes to my children, then we all jumped in to the waiting car which took us to the airport, where Jasper and Dad flew us home.

* * *

remeber i am taking a update break to write more of this story. some chapters are taking long to write. i will finish this story that i promise you.

please stay with me because there will be more chapters.


	34. Chapter 34

*** WARNING the attack happens in this chapter******

I need to thank my beta Jeni K and my pre readers

* * *

posting early because Bubbleybear asked nicely and gave me no pressure to post

**##########################**

We arrived at Port A airport, and Emmett said that he had organised a five room cabin in the middle of nowhere for us to use.

"Ok, one person needs to go get Renee, Charlie, Billy and Jacob. The one that doesn't get the targets is going to need to go and set up the house." I said.

"Sounds like a plan Edward, I will go and set up the house, as I don't know who the people are." Aro said.

"I'll go get Charlie." Dad said.

"I want Billy," Emmett said.

"I'll take Jacob," Jasper said.

"Ok that leaves me with Renee. Once I have her, I will meet you back at the cottage." I told them and we all went in separate directions.

I walked up to the front door of My Mate's old house, I could smell and hear that Renee was alone in the house. Perfect, I knocked on the door and waited for Renee to open the door.

"Hello Edward, are you here to organise a time for me to see my grandchildren?" Renee asked so sweetly that if you ate what she was offering, you would get major decay in every tooth in your mouth.

"Hello Renee, yes that is exactly why I came." I said sarcastically, pushing my way into the house.

I quickly knocked her unconscious and quickly placed her in the trunk. Once she was secure in the car, I ran into the house to find the keys to the car. I found them and I drove straight to the cabin.

It took 15 minutes to arrive at the cabin. I took Renee out of the trunk and I walked in the house. I noticed that three of the 5 rooms were occupied. Billy, Jacob and Charlie were lying naked on the beds, spread eagled and had their legs and arms tied to the bed posts. I put Renee in the final room that had a bed. I stripped her and tied her in the same position as the men and I walked out of the room and sat down on the lounge and waited for my family to arrive back from there hunt. Even Aro was trying our diet.

Emmett was the first one back and I went out to hunt. I only hunted a few deer, then ran back to the house to find my family and Aro waiting for me to arrive. As all of our targets were awake and screaming to be rescued.

"Ok who first?" Jasper asked.

"Let's start with Charlie, then Billy, and Jacob and leave Renee last, as she tried to kidnap my grandson." Dad said with little feeling. Which was very out of character for him and that scared me.

We walked in to Charlie's room and stood on either side of him. With one standing at the foot of the bed, so that he was surrounded.

"Charlie, do you know why you are here?" Emmett asked.

"No, what am I doing here? What are you going to do to me?" He asked, not stuttering which showed the strength of his character.

"Well Charlie, you are here because of how you treated the goddess that is - was your daughter. As for what we are going to do to you, what your dear friends Billy and Jacob did to Isabella, will be done to you but worse and drawn out longer." I told him with venom in my voice.

He started to cry, so we left the room to walk to the others to repeat the message to Billy, Jacob and Renee.

Once the message was given, we walked back to Charlie and broke the Distal phalanges of each finger on his right hand. Whatever we did to Charlie, we did the same to Billy, Jacob and Renee, she was always last. Whenever we walked into her room, she would start to shake as she knew we had done something to the men that made them scream out in pain.

Charlie next had his Intermediate phalanges and his Proximal phalanges broken. This happened over three hours as we broke a set of bones each hour. We took a break after the proximal bones, because they all had passed out.

As Charlie started to stir, we feed them and made sure that they drank something. We broke the Metacarpals and then all eight of the Carpals bones. It took a total of five hours to just break every bone in the right hand and another five for the left hand. Once we were done with the left, we let them eat and drink before they fell asleep.

When it was about 10 AM, we woke them by breaking the Distal phalanges, Middle phalanges and the Proximal phalanges of the left foot, it took over three hours before we gave them a break and fed and watered them. Once that was done, we continued with the five Metacarpals, which took five hours as we broke one per hour. Before one of us broke the cuboid bone, lateral cuneiform bone, intermediate cuneiform bone and the medial cuneiform bone. That was a 12 hour day for the humans, so we let them sleep before waking and repeating the whole thing with the right foot. This took us to day three.

We had had it with the screaming, so Dad got up and broke the facial bones. The mandible, maxilla, palatine bone, zygomatic bone, nasal bone, lacrimal bone, inferior nasal conchae, vomer were all broken, which finally made the house go quite.

I decided that now that there would be no noise in the background, I would call my mate. Everyone else chose to do the same but Emmett, Jasper, Dad and Aro all walked out of the house for privacy.

"Hello My Kitten, how are you?" I asked her, desperately needing to know that she was having a good time.

"Hello Edward, I am good, just missing you. I have adopted Bolt, who now sleeps in our bed to keep me company." My Kitten said sounding sad.

"What have you been up to over the last three days?" I questioned her.

"We went to Fiabilandia and the kids really enjoyed the Spacemouse and other attractions. I think Alice brought the store out, as she went in with one bag and walked out with 11 bags. I think she would have brought more, but it would have looked strange and wrong for her to be carrying more bags." My baby girl said with a giggle.

"That's good Angel, I have to go now, Aro and Dad have just walked in the house." I told her then hung up.

"Aro, it sounds like you have lost one of your kittens to my mate, for the time being." I said with a smile.

"Which one have I lost?" Aro asked happily.

"Bolt," I informed him.

"Not Bolt, he is my favorite." Aro whined.

"Don't worry Aro, you will get him back, as we will have four kittens to look after once we get home. Where are Emmett and Jasper? " I inquired.

"We are here Edward. Lets get this over with, I am missing Rosie." Emmett said.

"What do you think of breaking two bones per hour?" Dad asked and we all agreed to his suggestion.

Aro walked into the rooms and broke the tibia and fibula. After an hour, Emmett took his turn and broke the femur and patella. It was my turn and I walked into Charlie's room and spoke to him as I broke humerus, radius, ulna.

"This is for Bella." I told him, then repeated the message to Billy, Jacob and Renee.

As we continued over the next few days, their shoulder blades, clavicles, cervical vertebrae, thoracic vertebrae, lumbar vertebrae, sacrum, coccyx, hip bones were all broken and now we were finished breaking all the bones that we wanted to.

"What are we going to do now?" Emmett asked.

"What about pulling up some floor boards and burying them alive under the house and then setting the cabin to burn to the ground?" Aro suggested.

"Yeah that sounds perfect, as I never want to stay in this cabin ever again." Jasper said.

That is what we did. Aro and Dad made the room for us to lay Charlie, Jacob, Renee and Billy under the cabin. Once we placed them under the house, we replaced the floor boards and packed up our things and we walked out. Dad was the last one out of the house, as he was soaking the cabin in gas. We each took a place around the cabin and we threw molotov cocktails into the house and stood back to watch it burn. As Dad had done a good job of salting the house, it burnt down quickly.

We all walked to the closest hotel to wash up and have showers before we got back on the plane that would take us to our mates.

We were waiting for the runway to be cleared, so we could take off.

"Aro would it be possible to have someone look after my children, as I don't see any of us leaving our mates for a few days once we arrive back at the castle." I stated.

"I'm sure it can be arranged Edward." Aro said.

It took 20 hours before each of us were in our rooms and in our mate's arms.


	35. Chapter 35

I need to thank my beta Jeni K and my pre readers

* * *

It was three days later that Bella and I emerged from our room. It was the only way to forget what we all had to do to avenge my mate. We talked about how much to tell our mate,. we decided just to tell them that Renee, Jacob, Billy and Charlie were now dead. I needed to see my kids and have some fun in Italy.

I took my Kitten's hand and we walked into the game room to find our Nadons having a good time playing their version of solitaire, while the other people in the room were watching one of the four 60" tvs, that were displaying three different football games. There was the game involving the Cowboys vs Bears - there was no way that the Cowboys would lose, as the score was 40 - 05 with 3 minutes to go till the end of the game. There was also a game with the Seahawks vs Falcons with the Seahawks winning so far, and the final game was the Chargers vs the Dolphins with the Dolphins being the only team at the moment with a score. The last tv was showing the Daytona 500.

"Nadons," I called to them.

"Yes Daddy?" They all asked, pausing their game to find out what I wanted.

""When that game is over, I am going to take you all and your mother on adventure." I informed them.

"Ok Daddy." Filia said and started to play again.

I sat down to watch the end of the Cowboy game, while the kids finished their game. My baby girl came to me after saying hello to the cats and she sat on my lap, so I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her so that her back was touching my chest. She was talking to Sulpicia, who was sitting on Aro's lap.

"Daddy we are ready." Terzo said, standing with his siblings, waiting for myself and Bella.

"Ok," I told them.

"Baby girl, say goodbye to Sulpicia it is time to go." I told her, then lifted her to her feet so that I could stand up.

"Bye Cia." Kitten said, taking my hand as we walked out to the garage to find the set of keys that I wanted to take. I found the set for the seven seater Doblò, I hit the unlock button and the kids piled into the car. My mate got in to the front passenger seat after making sure that our children were securely placed in the car.

I slowly exited the garage and drove for the two hours that were needed to arrive in Rome. I then drove to the The Colosseum, where we spent a few hours walking around with a guide who I had requested only speak in Italian. We walked around the Colosseum, the dungeons and upper levels, and the Roman Forum. Once we had finished the Colosseum, I walked my family to the car and we got in to drive to the Vatican.

When we got there, I walked up to the sign in desk to start our tour of the Vatican, Sistine Chapel and St Peters. Sara loved the Sistine, her favorite part was the section depicting the flood. After spending a few hours in Vatican City, Moja walked up to me so I knelt down to his level.

"Daddy I'm tired, can we go home, please." Matthew asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Yes, Moja we are going home right now." I told him, then I looked at my other kids.

"Is anyone else tired?" I asked.

"Me Daddy." Nathan said.

"Ok boys, you can sleep in the car on the way home." I told them.

Once we got to the car, we laid down the back seats so that there was enough room for both Matt and Nathan to lie down, so that they could rest. It was 30 minutes later when Sara spoke up.

"Daddy I'm tired." She called out, so I pulled over and got out to rearrange the car, so that Sara could lie down. I jumped out of the car and walked around to Theo's side.

"Kedua, are you tired as well?" I asked, knowing the answer as I looked at Kedua, who was struggling to keep his eyes open. I got them both out of the car and collapsed the seats that they were sitting in so that my other kids could lie down. Both Matt and Nathan were already fast asleep.

Once Filia and Kedua crawled in and lied down, I got in the car and started to drive to the castle. I looked into the back of the car and saw that all my Nadons were sleeping soundly. I got out my phone.

"Hi Emmett, we are about ten minutes away from the castle. Can you get two people to meet the car to help us take the kids upstairs as they are asleep?" I asked of him.

"Sure Edward, two people will be down to help you." Emmett said, then hung up.

I drove up to the back door of the castle, as there was no front access that you could drive up to. I saw as I pulled up that Aro and Didyme were waiting with Emmett. I turned the car off and Aro opened the door and picked up Theo, while Didyme collected Nathan and Bella gathered up Sara and I took Matt. We slowly carried them up to their rooms, while Emmett drove the car to place it back in the garage.

Once the kids were sleeping in their beds, we all found ourselves congregating in the game room, where we all took a kitten to play with. After a few minutes I got bored.

"Aro can you teach me Machiavelli? I heard that it was a good game to play with quite a few people." I said.

"You are correct Edward, it is a fun game. Who is playing?" Aro asked the room, everyone said that they would play. It took about ten minutes for us to get the rules down and we played well into the night.

* * *

AN

as of now I am back posting daily.

I hope you enjoy the new chapters


	36. Chapter 36

I need to thank my beta Jeni K, Greeneyes84 who were my rocks through the crap my real life threw at me as well as the many others who helped me.

* * *

After our card game, we all went back to our rooms to spend one on one time with our mates. We were lounging on our bed watching our tv. I had my back resting on the headboard, with my legs out, my mate had her head lying in my lap, and I was threading my fingers through her hair. She stopped reading and looked up in to my eyes.

"Edward, where are we going to live once we get back to the states?" She asked.

"I dont know baby girl. Why are you asking?" I inquired.

"I would like to go back to highschool and finish my senior year soon." She said looking sad.

"Oh baby." I said, pulling her body her into my arms to give her comfort.

"I dont know where we will be living once we get back to the states, but trust me, I will do everything in my power to get you back in school so that you can complete your schooling." I told her placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Ok, thank you Edward." She said, placing her head back in my lap, going back to reading her book.

I went back to watching tv and I zoned out thinking about what it would be like to spend my school days with my mate. I had to wonder how many places we could christen before we got caught, I hope that it is a high number. My phone started to ring so I looked at it to see that Dad was calling.

"Hi Dad, how can we help you?" I asked, stroking my kitten's hair, which had her purring.

"Hello Edward, sorry to disturb you but I am calling to inform you that there is a family meeting in 15 minutes, to work out what we will be doing next." Dad said.

"You don't say? We will be at your door soon." I let him know.

"Baby, we need to go to Mum and Dad's room." I told her, knowing that she had heard the whole conversation.

She got up off the bed and put a pair of jeans over her red ruffled panties that made her ass and pussy look so fuckable. She then put on a tight black t-shirt that hugged her body to the max and left nothing to my imagination. I got off the bed to find a t-shirt that was one of my kitten's favorites. I found the one she liked the most, it was the one that was yellow with black arms and was tight over my chest and abs.

Once we were both dressed, I took hold of my mate's hand and we walked towards Mum and Dad's room. We met Em and Rosalie on our way, then Jazz and Alice joined us. I knocked on the door and waited for Dad to open the door, which he did straight away.

"Please come in." He said, standing back to allow us entry to his room. I walked in and leaned on the dresser, I pulled Bella to my front and wrapped my arms around her and waited for Dad or Mum to start talking.

"We would like to know what each of you would like to do once we move back to the states, as it is time for us to move." Dad questioned us.

"We don't mind where we go, as long as we can go back to highschool." I told dad.

"Ok Edward, Bella that can be arranged." Carlisle said, then looked at Emmett who spoke up.

"I don't mind what we do, as long as it is together." Emmett said.

"We are in the same boat as Emmett." Jasper said, while both Alice and Rosalie nodded in agreement.

"Ok now that we have that worked out, what we will be going? Are you all fine with moving

outside Gwinn, Michigan?" Mum asked and we all agreed, as it had been about 100 years since the family had last lived in that state.

"I will be going to open the house tomorrow. I will be flying out tonight, using commercial flights. I will call you when the house is ready. How many would like to go to school this time around? Remember it will be for the years 9,10,11 and 12 and there will be no leaving the school once started. I know Edward and Bella will be going." Mum stated, with both my mate and I nodding. What Bella wants Bella gets, especially if it something so simple as going to school.

"Can I go, but I would like to be in the same year as Eddie and Bella?" Emmett said, to which I growled out.

"DON"T call me Eddie!" I could feel Bella seething in front of me.

"Emmett don't tease Edward. You won't like the result." My kitten was turning into an angry tiger. Damn she was so cute.

"What result would that be, dear Bella?" Emmett asked smugly.

My ferocious Kitten turned to me.

"Ask Emmett to stand." She whispered to me.

"When?" I whispered back.

"Oh you'll know when." She said proudly, turning back to face Emmett.

"Oh shit, your in for it now Em." Jasper said.

"EMMETT KNEEL!" My mate said in a commanding voice and I watched as Emmett kneeled. I knew this was my cue.

"Hey Em, stand up you idiot." I told him mockingly.

We all laughed as he tried to stand but couldn't.

"Have we got an understanding now?" My tiger asked.

"Yes Bella, I am sorry." Emmett said, sounding defeated.

"Don't apologise to me. You can stand now." Bella told him, as she spoke to him I saw him shudder and then try to stand up, this time he was successful.

"I'm sorry Edward. I will not call you that name again." He said repentantly.

"Ok so Emmett wants to go to school with Edward and Bella, who else would like to do the same?" Dad asked.

We all said that we would like to do school. That started the whole conversation of which last names we would like to use.


	37. Chapter 37

I need to thank my beta Jeni K and i forget Cloe Marrie, who was another rock through the crap my real life threw at me as well as the many others who helped me.

* * *

"Which name would you like to use and why?" Dad asked.

"Ummmm can I use Masen?" Bella asked shyly. I caught her chin and gave her a deep but quick kiss, God I loved her so much.

"Yes you can Bella and your reason?" Dad said.

"Because I'm Edward's and this is the only way I can be marked as Edward's for now." My kitten said.

"Cullen," I said, as I always wanted to be a Cullen as long possible.

"Cullen, because I am usually a Hale or Whitlock and I would like a change and be brothers with Edward with the same name for once. " Jasper responded with a smirk on his face.

"Cullen, why for the simple reason of the shock factor that it would bring when we walk in to a room." Emmett said, always the one to make a joke out of things.

"McCarty, for the same reason Bella gave and that I have not used it before." Rosalie replied.

"Why would that be? We need to start using them more." Alice said.

"Whitlock, same reason as Rosalie and Bella, so that I am Jasper's." Alice said whole heartedly.

"Ok, with that decided I have to go, otherwise I will miss my flight." Mum said and we all took the hint and left their room.

A week later

We landed at the Delta County Airport, Jasper was the pilot and Emmett was the co-pilot for this flight to Michigan. It was a good flight and we parked the jet and organised maintenance for it so that if we needed it for some reason it would be ready to fly.

Mum had left us a van for the trip to the new house. It was an hour drive before we pulled up to the log house. Mum ran out of the house and into dad's arms, he swung her around and once he let her go she gave each of us a hug.

"I hope you like your rooms. You should be able to tell which room belongs to whom. " Mum said leading us in to the house, while holding dad's hand. We all ran up to the rooms to find which was our room. I looked in the first room and it didn't appeal to me, so I went to the next room. I saw that it was our room, so I pulled my mate in to it and shut the door.

Once the door was shut, I pushed my kitten against it and ripped her clothes off, as she was doing the same to mine. When she was naked, I hooked her legs around my waist and I shoved my thick, hard cock into her already dripping pussy. She started to moan out, so I quickly covered her mouth with my hand to dull the sound coming out of her mouth as I fucked her into next week. It didn't take long for us to reach our climaxes. I pulled out of her and lowered my kitten to the ground.

"God Edward this room is perfect." My mate said, while looking around the room. The room had brown trim, dark green walls, with a cream roof. The bed was a huge. The colour scheme continued on the bedding and into the bathroom, which had a four person spa bath and a shower, which had a few shower heads. One was a big rain shower head ,there was a waterfall head, as well as six standard shower heads that would coat both of us while in the shower together. I stole kisses all throughout the time it took us to explore our room.

"Edward can we go see the other rooms please?" My baby girl asked.

"Sure Kitten." I said, taking her hand and leading her out of our room. We walked in to our boy's room, to see our boys sitting on one of the beds. Matthew was on the top bunk, Theo was in the middle bunk and Nathan was in the lowest bed.

"Are you happy with your room?" I asked them.

"Yes Daddy." They parroted to me.

"Did you thank Nana for your room?" My kitten asked them. I watched the look of regret cross their faces.

"Quickly, go and thank her." I told them and waited for them to scurry of the beds and run out of their room. I took Bella's hand to go and find Sara's room.

The next door lead to Filia's room. It was perfect for a little girl. The walls were a soft pink, with a four poster bed that had delicate fabric that surrounded the mattress. Sara walked in the room and jumped on the bed.

"What were you up to Filia?" I asked.

"I was just thanking Nana for my room." She said proudly.

"I am very proud of you Sara." I told her, placing a kiss on her forehead. Then my mate walked over to us and pulled me out of the room to find Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice's rooms. They were all set up the same as our room, but Emmett's room was done in reds and oranges and Jasper's was in a few shades of blues. They were perfect for my siblings personalities.

We continued to walk down to the ground floor, which held the living, dining, kitchen, games and formal living and dining rooms. Which all had the same simple cream colour scheme all throughout. We found Mum puttering around in the formal living room.

"Mum thank you so much, we love our room." I told her.

"You're very welcome." She told us, placing a kiss on our foreheads.

We sat down and waited for everyone to gather at the table, to find out what was going to happen with our schooling.

Once everyone was at the table, Mum spoke up.

"Ok, I have registered you all with the surnames Cullen, McCarty, Whitlock and Masen. I have been guaranteed that you will be in the same class as your mates. Remember if you feel the need to claim your mates do it subtly, quietly and quickly. I know you will want to and that it won't stop hurting till you do." Mum said.

We all confirmed that we understood.

"You will be starting school next week, so you will all need to go shopping for clothes and school supplies." Dad said.

We were all at the shops a few days later. We were shopping with our mates.

Baby girl and I walked hand in hand into Target, before we separated I pulled my kitten to my side and gave her a quick, deep kiss. Before breaking the kiss, I stood back and cupped her face.

"I love you. Please stay safe, and I will see you in an hour at the checkouts." I told her, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you." She told me and turned to head in to the men's department, as she was going to shop for me and I was shopping for her.

I went to find the skirts that would give me easy access and make her legs go on for days. The t-shirts I picked would be tight on her. I chose a few of each colour available, as it was getting close to the to hour I quickly grabbed a few pairs of jeans. Then I walked to the checkouts to find my mate waiting for me. I noticed that she had only gotten me black jeans and a lot of t-shirts and button up shirts.

We finished buying our clothes and walked out of the store and to the car to place our bags in the trunk.

"Edward?" She asked shyly.

"Yeah baby girl." I inquired.

"Can we recreate our first time please?" My kitten asked, in a voice dripping with need.

I grabbed her hand, with my vampire speed and lead her into the closest bathroom.


	38. Chapter 38

I need to thank my beta Jeni K and my pre readers... I read every review that I get. I drop everything and read them. Thank You all for them.

* * *

It was the day before school was starting and mum called us all to the table, to talk about what was going to happen tomorrow.

"Edward and Bella, you will be coming with me to take your children to their school. As they will be going into year one, while everyone else will be starting grade 9. We start your drivers licenses soon. You all should be able to breeze through the licence levels." Mum said.

"Now kids, you will be smarter than everyone in your class. If anyone says anything about it you let Nana, your Mum, Dad, any of your aunts, uncles or myself know, and we will deal with it." Dad said sternly, leaving no room for any type of argument from anyone.

The day came, and I hoped that my Nadons would have a fun day and not get teased. Once we were at the kids school, as they walked past to exit the car, they each received a kiss from both Bella and myself, then they left to walk in to school with Mum. I heard a sniffle beside me, and looked over to see my kitten curled in a ball with tears running down her face.

"Oh baby come here." I called her over to me. She curled into my body and continued to cry into my neck.

"What brought this on?" I asked her softly.

"They are growing up so fast. What happens when they want to leave home? What are we going to do then?" She sobbed out.

"Kitten no matter what, we will be a close family." I told her.

"Really?" She asked, pulling her head back to look in my eyes.

"Yes really." I told her emphatically, giving her a chaste kiss and wiping away her tears.

Mum got in the car and turned to us.

"Ok, they were happy when they walked into their classroom. You both ready for your school?" Mum asked.

"Yeah lets get the first day over with." I told Mum as she turned back around to start the car. Once we were outside the school, I could see our brothers and sisters sitting at a park bench waiting for us to start our schooling.

"Mum would you please give us a moment?" I requested of her.

"Sure," she answered leaving the car and giving us space.

I cupped my mate's face so that she would look at me and not was around us.

"Baby girl, you are going to shine here. If for any reason you need a break, you let me know and we will leave and get you calmed down. Remember who you belong to." I told her, then I gave her an all consuming kiss.

"Lets go." I said, taking her hand. I lead her to the table where Em, Jazz, Alice, Rosalie and Mum were sitting.

We all walked into the front office to get our rosters for the year. We sat down and waited for Mum to call us up, as she had to fill out forms since we are adopted and foster kids. Mum called Emmett and Rosalie first, then Jasper and Alice were called in. When it was our turn, I stood up and held out my hand for my mate to take, as we walked into the Principal's Office.

"Welcome to Gwinn High School, I am Mr. Scott." He said, holding his hand out to shake, which we did.

"Mr. Scott, this is Edward and Bella. Just like with my other kids, they should not be separated for any reason without talking to Carlisle or myself." Mum said.

"That is fine. I have Edward's and Bella's rosters here." He said, handing them to us. I looked to see that we had math, English, Biology, Algebra I, US history II (post-1850) on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays with US history I (pre-1850), Economics / Personal Finance, World History, Geography, Chemistry on Tuesdays and Thursdays. I was happy with the classes we got.

We both shook Mr. Scott's hand and walked out of his office and straight to English. Once we sat down, our teacher handed us the book that we would be studying. I looked at the book's title and smiled as I had not read this book before. I felt my mate slightly shaking beside me, I looked over at her and saw that her eyes were black with need.

"Are you ok Kitten?" I asked so that only she could hear me.

"Yes Edward, I should be fine in a few minutes." She said. I placed a kiss on her temple and turned back to the face the teacher.

"Ok, we will be starting the book called "The Cay" by Theodore Taylor, please read the first chapter now and we will discuss it in about 15 minutes." Mrs. Simms said, then looked down to do something at her desk. I quickly read the first chapter so that could calm my kitten down, as she was shaking more.

I looked around the room and saw that no one was paying attention to our table. I plucked the book out of my mate's hands, and took hold of Bella's chin and turned her head so that I could look in her eyes.

"Why are you hurting like this? It will only keep hurting. Tell me what you need now. No hesitation, Now!" I demanded.

"I need you Edward. It feels like I can't breath." She gasps out. I gave her a deep kiss to start trying to calm her down, but it wasn't working as it used to. I knew I would have to do something more drastic to soothe her.

"Hold on Kitten, there is only ten minutes left of class. I will make it all better when this class is over. Please take long breaths, it will be ok." I told her, releasing her chin so that she could try and relax as much as possible without my help.

When the bell rang to tell the school that the first period was over, I waited for the classroom to empty before I pulled my mate on to my lap. I pushed her panties aside and thrust two fingers deep in to her wet pussy and fluttered them around, making sure I hit her g-spot often. My thumb was rubbing on her clit. It didn't take long before she was moaning out loud, and I quickly covered her mouth to dull the sounds that were coming out of her as she climaxed.

Once she had come down from her orgasm high, I put her panties back in place and placed her feet on the ground. I bent over, picking up both of our bags, I held out my hand which my kitten took, and we walked out of the classroom and we found our next class.


	39. Chapter 39

I need to thank my beta Jeni K and my pre readers

* * *

We walked hand in hand in to the cafeteria, and I walked my mate to the table where Alice and Rosalie were sitting. I looked around to try and spot Emmett and Jasper, who were standing in the line for food. I cupped her face with both hands so that she knew I wasn't in the mood to play, as I spoke in a voice that was hard as stone.

"Remember who you belong to." I told her, giving her an all consuming kiss and rubbing my hard cock into her flat stomach. Damn, I dressed her too well today. I had her in a small pink fluttery skirt and a lighter pink t-shirt.

I walked my kitten over to the table and pulled out a chair for her, then I walked over to my brothers and waited in line. Once we were at the counter, we each got three burgers, two for us and one for our mates. We also grabbed two bottles of water each. We paid for our food and started to walk back to our table. I started to growl at what was happening at the table.

There were three boys sitting in our seats. There was one boy, who had his arm draped over the back of my mate's chair. The other boys were in the same position around Alice and Rose.

"Keep your cool Edward, we don't know what they want." Emmett said, giving off low growls himself.

"Trust me Em, I am." I told him. As we arrived at the table, we placed our trays in front of our girls and stood behind them with our hands on their shoulders.

"Who are your friends baby?" I asked Bella, who reached up and pulled me down for a quick kiss, I went willingly, as she was allowing me to mark what was mine.

"Hi Angel, this is Dylan, Jack, and Andrew." She said, pointing first to the boy sitting in my seat, then to the boy sitting in Emmett's seat and finally to the one in Jasper's seat.

"It was very nice of you all to keep our girlfriends company in our absence." I said with venom in my voice, complete with a deep resounding growl, that my mate could feel the vibrations.

The boys stood up quickly and backed away slowly, as my brothers and I had bared our teeth at them.

I sat down in the seat that was just vacated by Dylan.

"What's this?" My kitten asked, gently nudging the hamburger with a finger, acting like it would bite her.

"That Kitten, is food that we are able to eat so that we blend in with the humans." I said in a volume that only my family could hear.

"Really, we can eat bread and salads?" Bella asked, sounding very unsure.

"No, only eat the meat patty. It won't taste too good, but it will be palatable - just." I told Bella, who took her burger and pulled out the patty and started to nibble on it. I watched as Alice and Rosalie ate theirs the same way... they pulled the patty into little pieces, then ate the bits. Where as Jazz, Em and myself ate the patties in two bites.

We all downed half of our waters and then we walked out of the cafeteria hand in hand with our loves. As we walked by the punks who were at the table, Dylan was eye fucking Bella, Jack was doing the same to Rosalie and Andrew could not stop doing the same to Alice. I knew we were going to have to watch them all very carefully.

We walked in to Biology, where we were studying the human body. God, it was boring for me as I have a few medical degrees. I will be able to help Bella through this class, which I can't wait to do, as being there for my mate is what I live for. The class went quickly, and we walked into Algebra I, where both Dylan and Andrew were in this class, as were Jasper and Alice. My kitten quickly dropped my hand and ran over to give Alice a hug.

I gave Jasper a fist bump and sat down in the seat next to his, we were letting our mates sit next to each other at the table in front of ours. I let out a low growl, as both Dylan and Andrew walked up to the girls table. They leaned on their arms so that they were face to face with their chosen girl.

"How are you beautiful?" Dylan asked.

"I'm good, thank you." My mate said.

"Would you like to go out to a movie and dinner with me tonight?" He asked, then reached out and placed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I would go as a friend Dylan, but you see the gentleman sitting behind me?" She pointed her thumb in my direction and Dylan glanced in my direction then back at Bella.

"Bella come here, NOW!" I called to her and she was perfect as she came to me with no hesitation.

"Good girl." I said placing a kiss on her temple, but that wasn't enough, I needed more. I had to claim my mate now. I could not wait any longer. I had to have her now, as it was starting to become hard to breathe.

"Jazz make an excuse, we will be back as soon as possible." I requested of him.

"Sure Edward, do what you need. I will be doing the same soon, as it doesn't hurt me yet but I feel it starting to build." Jasper said, as I stood up and lead my baby girl out of the classroom. I walked down the hall to the first empty room that we came across, it was a cleaning closet. I opened the door and pushed Bella into the tiny room.

I quickly undid my black jeans and pushed aside her panities and thrust into her wet pussy. She started to moan out loud, so I quickly covered her mouth to reduce the volume of her cries. It wasn't long before she reached her climax, which triggered mine. To keep myself quiet, I bit in to her neck hard, leaving a whole set of teeth indents. I placed her feet back on the ground and gently kissed the teeth marks that I had left in her neck.

"You are mine!" I growled out.

"Yes yours, only yours." She responded in the same fashion.

I quickly pulled my jeans up, so glad I didn't have to worry about underwear, as my mate liked the instant access that she was given when I went commando and I hated the things. I always made sure my kitten wore boy shorts that were the same colour as her skirt. Boy shorts were my favourite type of panties, ever.

We walked back to the classroom and before we got to the door of the class, I pulled her to the side of the hall and placed my hands on either side of her head. I had her caged so that she would understand that what I was about to tell her I was not playing games and I meant it.

"Do not look at that boy Dylan again and do not talk to him, just ignore him." I told her, staring in her eyes.

"What if it is a class project?" She asked, unsure of my answer.

"Just say no. If there is project to be done in pairs, I will be your partner and when we need 4 in a group, we will join with Jasper and Alice." I told her.

"Ok Edward." She said, more sure of herself.

"Remember, do not talk or look at Dylan." I said, then gave her a long deep kiss. Once I broke the kiss, I took her hand and we walked into the classroom. I nodded at the teacher when he pointed towards the two empty seats. We walked to them and sat down.

"I told the teacher that you had both received a phone call from Dad. Dad knows this, so he can back you up if there are any questions asked." Jasper informed me, speaking so that only we could hear.

"Thank you Jasper." I told him.

At the end of class, we were dismissed and I watched as Dylan walked up to my mate's table. I just kicked my legs out and crossed them at the ankles and watched the show that was just about to start. Was my mate about to obey my request or disobey me? What she chose would determine if she got a reward or not.

"Hello Bella, did you understand the third question?" He asked and all Bella did was look at Alice to save her, which I decided to do.

"Baby, here now please." I commanded her.

"Well done my perfect little kitten." I praised her, kissing her forehead.

"Do you do everything he says?" dylan asked.

"Yes she does, because she is mine and I know what's best for her. Don't I baby?" I stated.

"Yes Angel." She said, looking at me with undying devotion in her eyes.

With that, I picked up our bags and we walked out with Jasper and Alice in tow. Now I had to think what my kitten wanted as a reward, as she did as I asked when it came to dealing with Dylan.


	40. Chapter 40

I need to thank my beta Jeni K and my pre readers

* * *

sorry for the late posting

* * *

It was Friday and we were sitting in English, when Mr. Scott's voice came over the loudspeaker.

"Edward Cullen, Isabella Masen, you are required in the front office."

"Ok Edward and Bella you are excused." Mrs. Simms said.

I stood up and took my mate's bag off her shoulder and we both headed out to the front office. When we arrived, we saw that Mum and Dad were waiting for us. Shit, what had happened for both of them to be here and to pull us both out of school.

We walked up to them, and Dad took hold of Bella's shoulders as Mum did the same for me.

"What happened Mum?" I asked.

"Not here." Mum said.

"Is everyone ok?" My kitten asked, starting to panic.

"Yes everyone is ok." Dad said reassuringly.

We quickly left the office and once in the car Mum and Dad turned around to face us.

"Please tell us what happened?" My mate question desperately.

"We were called in to your kid's school today, but they didn't tell us the reason for calling us in, they just did." Mum said.

"Ok lets go and see what the problem is." Dad said, starting the car and diving to my Nadon's school.

Once we got there, I had to wrap my arms around my fidgety kitten as like myself, we both wanted to see that our kids were happy and healthy. Unfortunately we had to wait for Mum to bring them out and into the van.

Esme POV

I walked in to the school to find out why they had called us in.

I walked towards the front office and saw each of my grandchildren sitting along the wall of the hallway that was just outside of the office. They each had the saddest look on their faces, as I walked past them in to the office, I placed a hand on each of their heads and watched smiles light up their faces.

Once I walked in to the office, the Principal quickly walked out of his office and held out his hand, which I took and shook.

"Thank you for coming in so quickly. We have had complication come up with your kids." Mr. Wilson said, I had to bite my tongue to keep from correcting him. Damn, that was hard keeping quiet about that.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well the teacher, Miss Farmer, who is teaching your kids, is having a hard time as your kids are reading and writing at grade six level. Miss Farmer is unable to teach them anything that they don't already know. It is also becoming difficult to keep the children focused." He said.

"So what are you going to do for my kids so that they stay in school. It would be in your best interest to figure out a way to educate my children. I will not have this school be the reason that I lose them." I told him vehemently.

"Well we have two options, one is that you can place them in grade six or you can homeschool them." Mr. Wilson said.

"Ok I will talk to my family and I will decide after that. While that happens, the kids will not be in school." I told him snidely.

With that I turned and walked out the door.

"Grab your bags, we are going. There are some people who cant wait to see you." I told the kids.

They took their bags and ran out to the car.

Edward POV

"Look Kitten." I said, pointing out that our children were running towards the car, as she had her face in my neck trying to prevent herself from crying.

After seeing her kids heading to the car, she jumped off my lap to open the door so that our kids could enter the van.

"Filia," I said and gave her a quick hug as she went to sit down. I repeated the action with each of my sons as they walked by. Mum came up to the door and shut it. Then jumped in the driver's seat, as dad had moved seats for some reason. It didnt bother me, so I don't care why. Mum left the parking lot angrily, leaving skid marks on the asphalt. I had to wonder what pissed off Mum so much that she was not acting like herself.

"What happened Mum?" I asked, very unsure what had caused the drastic attitude change.

"Not now Edward." She said sharply, I looked at Bella and shrugged my shoulders. I didn't know what had her in this mood. It was looking like we would have to wait to find out at the same time as everyone else.

Mum pulled in to our school parking lot.

"Edward, please go and get your brothers and sisters. We need to have a family meeting now." Mum said, sounding like she was barely holding in her anger.

"Sure Mum." I said, giving Bella a kiss before jumping out of the van and walking in to the office to retrieve Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice.

They all walked in to the office.

"What's up Edward? Why were you called out earlier?" Emmett asked.

"Something has happened with my Nadons. I don't know what, but they are happy and healthy. Mum knows more but isn't saying anything." I told them.

We all walked back to the car. I opened the door and everyone piled in, then I shut the door and gave my mate a chaste kiss and then sat down and pulled my seatbelt on.

"Everyone have seatbelts on?" I called back and got ten yeses.

"Ok Mum, we are ready to go home." I called to her and she exited the school parking lot in the same fashion as she did when leaving the Nadons school lot.

"What's got Mums goat?" Jasper asked quietly.

"We don't know." I told him.


	41. Chapter 41

I need to thank my beta Jeni K and my pre readers

* * *

We all split off to drop our bags off in our rooms and change clothes if we wanted. I just put my bag on my seat and I went to sit on our bed. I had my back against the headboard and I stretched my legs out.

I watched as she pulled off the tiny skirt that I had required her to wear at school. She pulled out a pair of painted on jeans. I watched as she shimmied into them. While I was watching I had pulled out my cock and was slowly stroking it.

Once my mate was dressed and saw what I was doing, she crawled up the bed and sunk her mouth down onto my dripping cock. I groaned out as her nose hit my pubic bone. Oh God, she didn't do this often, only when I was face fucking her. I called out her name as I shot my cum deep down her throat. My kitten slowly licked up all of her cream that was still on my now flaccid cock. I knew it would not stay that way for long.

I pulled her up to my chest, where she laid her head over my heart.

"Edward are you ok?" My kitten asked, sounding worried.

"I am perfect, why do you ask?" I questioned her.

"Well your heart is racing." She said, looking up at me with her chin on my chest.

"It always beats that fast when we fuck." I told her.

"Really?" She asked, sounding shocked.

"Yes really." I said, flipping her over and giving her deep sensual kisses. We kissed for a few minutes before I broke the kiss and backed off her.

"Baby girl, we should go down stairs and find out what happened today." I said, reluctantly standing beside the bed with my hand out for her to take, which she did.

We walked down and sat at the formal dining table and waited for everyone to arrive at the table. Mum walked in last and was covered in wood chips. Huh, she must have gone straight into the forest and destroyed some trees to get rid of the anger that she had garnered while in the school picking up my Nadons.

"Ok, well your Dad and I were called to the kid's school as something had happened. It turns out that the grade one teacher is refusing to teach them any more, as they make her look stupid. They kept on correcting the spelling on the board, it was the correction of words that a 6 year old would not know if it was spelt correctly." Mum explained.

"That bitch!" Emmett said and they all growled out with agreement.

"So Edward and Bella, the Principal has offered two choices. The first is to put them in grade six, where they will most likely be teased constantly. The other choice is to pull them out of that school completely. There is a third option, which has nothing to do with the school. If you choose the second option, I will happily teach them all that they will need to know. The third option is to find a school where you can all go to." Mum said.

"Thanks Mum." I said, looking over at my kitten, who had tears running down her face. She was distraught over the mistreatment of our kids, as we knew we would never know the full story of what happened during the week that they were at school. I pulled Bella on to my lap and wrapped my arms around her tight. She placed her head in to my neck and took some deep breaths.

"We will think over the options and get back to you both Mum and Dad, as soon as possible. Are you all ok if we move schools, if one is found?" I asked my siblings.

"It's cool with me." Emmett said.

"Sure," Rosalie replied.

"I'm fine with it." Alice chirped.

"I'm in." Jasper answered.

"Ok, thank you all." Bella said, as she had calmed down enough to speak clearly.

"Ok, we will be back soon." I told our family, as I stood up and moved Bella so that I was carrying her on my back.

I ran for hours into the forest. I stopped when I saw that we were at Bella's tree. This wasn't where I had aimed to go, but it was good as any other location, in fact it was the perfect location to have this talk, as it was the spot that we had all of our major talks that affected our lives and the lives of our family. . It has been too long, since we had been back here. It was the perfect place to have this discussion concerning our kids. I just wanted to get away from the rest of the family, so that we were not influenced by them. Bella had placed her head in to my neck some time during the run through Montana.

"Baby girl, look where we are." I said to her, placing her on the ground. She looked around and squealed when she saw her tree. The dirt had piled up half way up the door. We pushed the dirt aside and opened the door. It was just how we left it.

We crawled into the tree, and I sat down and pulled her so that she was sitting in front of me with her back against my chest.

"So do we want to go with option one where we put them in grade six or option two where Mum teaches them or option three and start over in a new school?" I asked.

"I think I want Mum to teach our kids. I believe that she is the best choice and has our children's best interest in the lessons and she will be able to work with them as they learn their talents." My mate said, I placed a kiss on her cheek in agreement.

"I think that would be the best option, as they need to start to learn how to use their talents correctly and to know not to abuse them." I told her.

After a few minutes of just sitting in peace, listening to the forest on the other side of the tree, I decided to bring up her reward.

"Kitten, you know how you did as I asked, when I requested that you didn't talk to Dylan? Well I have decided to reward your dedication to me with buying you a bike." I commented, remembering how much she enjoyed our time on my bike not to long ago.

"Thank you Edward, I can't wait for you to teach me how to ride and then to go riding with you throughout the states." My kitten said enthusiastically.

"What do you want to do now?" I inquired.

"Angel, can you make love to me please?" My mate asked looking at me through her eyelashes.

"Sure Kitten." I said slowly, removing both of our clothes.

Once we were both naked, I gently rubbed her tits, pulling at her little pink nipples to get them hard. I snaked one of my hands down her body, so that I could play with her little clit. When she started to moan out loud, I quickly moved between her legs, as I was already dripping with precum and I knew Bella was wet and waiting for me.

"I love you so much my little kitten." I told her as I slowly pushed into her.

"Oh God Edward, don't stop! I love you too." She grunted out, as took my time pumping in and out of her.

"Baby girl, you are so tight and perfect. Can you feel me?" I asked, watching as I slid in and out of her pussy.

"Yes Angel I can feel every single inch of your thick cock and your everlasting love." Baby girl panted out.

I continued to make love to Bella until we were both crying out when our climaxes hit at the same time. I pulled out of her and lay down beside her and pulled her on to my chest.

"Edward can we fly back home, please? I don't really want to run back." My mate asked.

"Sure we can. Whatever you want. We can either fly in a private jet or we can use a commercial airline." I told her.

My mate sat up and started to put on her clothes.

"What are you doing baby?" I questioned her.

"I want to go home and let them know what we have decided and I want to see our kids, I miss them. We might have to reassure them that they did nothing wrong while they were in that horrible school." She stated, while pulling on her shirt.

"Ok lets go." I said pulling on my clothes and crawled out of her tree. When Bella came out, we locked down the tree cave again.

"So Edward, is it a private or public plane?" She questioned.

"Lets do a public plane and then we can join the mile high club." I said, wiggling my eyebrows and bumping her shoulder with mine.

"Oh God can we do that? I would love to join the club with you." My mate said excitedly.

Once that was decided, we ran to Sea-Tac Airport and jumped on the first flight that was heading to home. We had to have a stopover in Chicago and then it was on to Marquette Airport, which was 30 minutes away from home. It was on the flight to Chicago, where we joined the mile high club, for what I would assume that it would not be the last time.

When we walked up to the house, we were greeted by our kids, who ran down the driveway to meet us. I picked up Nathan and Matthew, while my kitten picked up Filia and Kedua and we walked back into the house.


	42. Chapter 42

We walked into the house and our kids squirmed to get down, so we released them and watched them run through the house to go play room that mum set up for them. It had more educational toys than just toys for fun.

Mum walked up to us and pulled each of us into a huge huge.

"Are you both ok?" She asked sounding worried.

"Yeah we are now. We had a long talk and we would like you to teach them. We figure that you were the only one that would be able to teach them how to use their talents and how not to abuse them." I informed her.

"Oh thank you both for putting your faith in me to look after your kids and teach them the right and wrongs of the world that we live in now." Mum said happily.

9 months later, a week to the birthday

Our Nadons could control their talents exceptionally well. Filia didn't have much training, as she hated the fact that someone or some animal had to be in pain so that she could practise her talent.

The house was in party planning chaos, as it was the kids birthday soon and we had friends coming from all over to celebrate with us. The kids could not wait to show off their talents. Mum had even organised a show that would demonstrate our children's skills. No one but Mum and the kids had seen it yet, so we were all looking forward to that.

The Volturi arrived first, they brought their cats with them. Once my kids saw the cats, they each took one to play with and let them run loose in the cat room, it was a cat's wet dream, there was unlimited food, water and there were a five huge cat trees and activity centres.

The Denali coven arrived next. Tanya was the the only one not mated, where Kate was like us, newly mated with Garrett. Laurent and Irina, Eleazar and Carmen were both long time mated couples. God I hope that Tanya would back off and not hit on me, like she has done every other time that we were in the same area.

The Egyptian coven came along at the same time as the nomads. There were some who were together and some who were either single or had lost their mate at some stage.

The final guests to show up were the Mexican coven, who were very close friends with Jasper, as well as the Irish, the Romans and the Amazon covens.

It was now the day of my kids party and Mum, Alice, Rosalie and my mate were very smart as they had set it up so the party was being held outside.

Before the party started, the boys wanted to show off their talents, so we all walked around to another side of the house to where there was a big pile of sand, and few buckets of water. Theo stood behind the water, as Nathan went to stand behind the sand and Matthew stood in between them. They waited until everyone was in a good position to see what they were about to do. As Sara was not part of the display, I had her in my arms so that she could see better, I had my arm wrapped around her waist.

We watched in awe as the sand and water was lifted and mixed in the air and then was placed on the ground to form a scene from Sara's favorite movie 'Finding Nemo.'

"Look Daddy, it's Anchor, Chum, and my favorite Bruce!" Sara said excitedly, clapping her hands in joy, which made us all applaud the boys as they stood proudly beside their handy work.

"Well done, that was amazing Nadons." I told them proudly.

"Daddy I'm hungry." Sara said.

"Ok, with that we can all go into the tent and enjoy the meal that Esmé has graciously made for us all to eat." My mate said.

We all walked into the tent and we all found a set at the tables that would sit eight people at each table, there were six of them scattered around the tent. Along one wall was a few tables covered in food that we were able to eat.

After the meal of raw meat and blood, the kid's cake was a rainbow cake. It had happy birthday Nadons on it. The kids enjoyed it so much. I heard Aro speaking and sounding dismayed, which made my ears perk up.

"What do you mean they are coming for the Cullens?" Aro said looking directly at me, so I quickly gave my mate a kiss on her head, then I stood up and walked over to sit beside him.

"Thank you Riley. I will let them know and we will see you soon, my good friend." Aro said hanging up.

"Come with me please." Aro requested and as we walked past Dad, Aro got his attention and we both followed him to the other side of the house so that we could talk quietly about the phone call he just got.


	43. Chapter 43

I need to thank my beta Jeni K and my pre readers

* * *

"Ok that was a nomad called Riley, was hunting in Washington state, when he overheard a group of eight men talking about killing your family as payback for us killing Jacob, Billy, Renee and Charlie as we also - in there eyes - killed off their next line of descendants." Aro informed us.

"Ok, what do we do now?" I asked.

"Well we can either wait for them to find us, which should take years or we can go to Forks and confront them there." Dad said.

"I think going to Forks would be the best option, as we can keep the destruction localized and deal with it quickly." Aro suggested.

"Ok, with that decided I will go and get Alice and Rose to find us a 50 seater plane, that we would need to fly everyone to Forks. I will let you two plan the attack." I told them, standing up.

I walked into the tent and walked up to Mum and spoke quietly to her.

"Mum, we need to go to Forks and deal with the relatives of Jacob and Billy Black. Riley, who is a nomad, overheard the pack talking of revenge on our family as they assume it was us that killed Bella's parents, Billy and Jacob. We are going to go and deal with them before they start asking too many questions and making people start to look for us, which will cause us to kill so many people unnecessarily." I told her.

"With that going down, I was wondering will you stay with the kids while who ever wants to help can leave with us? If you would like to be a part of the attack, I'm sure we will be able to find someone to look after the Nadons." I said.

"No Edward, I will look after the kids while you deal with those who want to do us harm for no valid reason." Mum said.

"Thank you so much Mum." I replied, hugging her in thanks.

I saw Aro and Dad walk in, and I quickly looked for Bella, as I did not know how she was going to handle the news.

"Bella, baby girl come here please." I called her over and she quickly complied.

I cupped her face and made her look in my eyes.

"You are safe no matter what happens, no one will hurt you or our kids, but you need to listen and pay attention to what is about to be said." I told her, placing a quick kiss on her lips and then turned her so that her back was to my chest. I saw Mum herd the kids out of the tent, as it was a long day for them and they were all tried. I knew they would be fast asleep as soon as their heads it their pillows.

"Ok, I was informed by Riley that the Cullens have a price placed on their heads by the leaders of the group that left Bella on the side of the road to die. So myself and the Cullen men took out those who took part in the attack of our beautiful Bella. Somehow the rest of them must of worked out that we were the ones to kill off Renee, Charlie, Billy and Jacob. If you would like to join myself, and I'm going to assume that the Cullens are in again." Aro said. I know I have heard this all before, but I knew some people here have never heard the story before I let it go, but also payed attention to Aro as there might have been a new piece of information that I did not know or could offer.

A new vampire walked in, and all of us that had our mate close to us, quickly got into an defencive position, growling out to warning the new male, to stay away from our mates. I took a good look around the room to find that Aro was the only male standing and that he left his mate unprotected. Just this made me stop growling and watch as Aro calmly walked up to the new male and shook his hand.

"Edward come here please, I would like you to meet a friend of mine." Aro said happily.

I stood up, not relaxing my stance. I walked my mate over to Emmett and placed her behind him. I gave her a deep kiss and then looked at Emmett who cupped my shoulder in understanding. I took one last look at my scared kitten and walked towards Aro.

"Edward this is Riley Briers, he is the one who found out about the price on your head and was kind enough to let us know what was happening in Washington." Aro explained.

"Oh, well thank you so much Riley." I said. I looked over to see my little tiger desperately trying to get to me and being held back by Emmett's arms around her waist.

"Baby girl here now." I requested of her and I watched as Emmett released her and she flew at top vampire speed in to my arms.

"Shh it's ok baby, I would never put myself in danger." I told her, giving her a simple kiss which she deepened while rubbing her hands all over my chest and arms. I did not deny her, as this was her way of making sure that I was ok.

"Riley please forgive them, they are newly mated and Bella is just out of her newborn years and they have had so many scares of people trying to destroy their relationship. While they get reaquainted, let me introduce you to some other people." Aro said.

I don't know how much time had expired since I called my mate over to me and to be honest I didn't really care, as I was doing what my mate needed me to do, to alleviate her fears.

Once I broke the kiss, I turned to look over to our friends and family. As I observed them all, I rested my chin on top of kitten's head.

"So when are we doing this and who is coming with us to Forks?" I asked the group. Everyone but Alice and Esme said that they would come to help us avenge what happened to Bella, even Riley said he would come with us.

* * *

please please review as i am having a bad case of writer's block


	44. Chapter 44

I need to thank my beta Jeni K and my pre readers

* * *

We all arrived in Forks, and we rented out a hotel in the middle of the town for our group. There was a knock on our room door.

"Hello Aro, would you like to come with me to find the pack and scout the area?" I asked.

"Sure Edward, just let me get Siobhan and Alistair as they will both be able to help us find the perfect location to hold the attack for lack of another word." Aro said. Before I walked out of the room to go find Siobhan and Alistair, I walked in the bedroom where my cute as sin kitten, who was curled up in a ball watching a movie.

"Hey Baby, I'm going to head off with Aro and a few others to track down the pack." I told her.

"Would you like me to come with you?" My mate asked, starting to get up.

"No, you stay and enjoy the movie. I will keep in contact with you while I'm out." I informed her, then gave her a deep kiss and left the bedroom.

Aro and I walked to retrieve Siobhan and Alistair, who came with us to find what we needed.

It was about two hours later when Alistair lead us to the perfect location. It was surrounded by trees, and it had a pile of rocks off to one side.

"This is perfect Alistair, do you think this location will have a positive outcome for us, Siobhan?" Aro questioned.

"Yes, this will work out favorably for us if we circle them." Siobhan said, after a few minutes of closing her eyes.

To get back to the hotel we decided to tree jump, as it was the most enjoyable way besides running and it gave us a challenge as we normally didn't have the drastic change in elevation, as we mostly ran everywhere.

After a few minutes of jumping, Alistair stopped and quietly got our attention so we all gathered in his tree.

"Look who I found." Alistair said, pointing down to a small clearing where there were nine young kids, who looked to be aged in the range of 15 -25 years.

"Ok, what are going to do now?" I asked looking down.

"Lets sit and see what information we can gain from their plans, so ours will be more efficient." Siobhan said, sitting down on the branch and we all did the same.

"Ok so there are eight leeches now, who would like who? We have four females and four males. There is Esme, Alice, Rosalie and Bella." Embry said, spitting out my Bella's name like it was poison.

"There is also Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle and Edward." Embry continued and my name was given the same treatment as my mates.

"I would like Edward." Paul said.

"I will take Carlisle." Quil offered.

It went on like that until everyone was passed out. Emmett was taken by Embry, Jasper by Sam. Our mates were divided up as well, Bella was given to Leah, Mum to Jared, Alice was taken by Brady and Rosalie was assigned to Coilin.

"Hey who do I get?" Seth asked looking dejected.

"Don't worry Seth, I'm sure we can find someone for you to kill." Paul said laughing.

"Ok with that said, lets go back to the hotel and plan our attack." Aro said standing up and jumping straight to the hotel.

We sat down in the biggest room and planned where everyone was going to be during the attack. Once everyone knew where they should be and Siobhan gave the all clear that our plan would work, we headed to our rooms to prepare.

Two hours later, my mate and I were sitting in the tree above the unknowing, naive stupid humans. Bella and I were the to draw the pack to the clearing so we could kill them all. My phone alerted me to a text message. I pulled it out and looked at the message.

'It is time. Aro'

"Kitten are you ready? Aro says it's time to start this thing." I told her ,we both stood up and jumped down to the ground just out of hearing range of the humans.

I took Bella's hand and walked with her until we were in the small clearing.

"Hello, are you looking for us?" I asked smugly.

"Oh shit get them!" Sam said standing up. That was our cue to start running, but at a pace to not let them lose us, but to not be caught by the stupid pack.

We arrived at the battle ground and got to into position and waited. As soon as the pack walked in to our trap, the people who were to close the trap, did so and then started to close the circle in. When we were six feet away from them, the oldest started to speak to us.

"I'm Sam and this is Quil, Brady, Embry, Leah, Seth, Collin, Jared, Paul and we are here to kill the Cullens, as they killed two of our pack and two very close friends of ours." Sam said.

"What makes you think that the Cullens killed your pack members and your packs friends?" Aro asked.

"Well Charlie was last seen with the male called Carlisle and Jacob was last seen with the male called Jasper. So as they were the last to see them, they must have killed them." Jared said emphatically.

"So because you killed them, we kill you." Leah said with little feeling.

"Oh God Sam, what is that sickly sweet smell?" The youngest - Seth - said. They all quickly covered their mouths and noses.

"It's them." Sam said.

"Sam, I feel hot. Does anyone else feel hot?" Seth asked and they all said that they were feeling hot, and all of them started to shake. We all took a few steps back, as we didn't know what was going on.

When they stopped shaking, there was a site before our eyes as exactly where the pack was standing there was eight horse sized wolves and a tiny cute little puppy wolf. The puppy wolf was a tiny white ball of fluff. It was standing in the same location Paul was standing.

"Awww so cute." Every female exclaimed and every male including the wolves just laughed as Paul had been acting like a big cocky man the whole time. Saying things under his breath that he was going to take down every one of us single handedly and for him to turn into adorable little puppy was hilarious.

"Ok enough fun, lets get this over with." Caius said, starting to sound unimpressed.

With that we all swarmed the wolves and quickly killed them all. I got to Paul first and quickly broke his neck, as did everyone else who got to a wolf first. Once all nine of the wolves were dead, we all placed them in a pile and burnt them so that nothing was left of them.

"Lets go home, I am really starting to dislike this location." I said. We all walked to the hotel, as we were slightly worn out because some of us have never fought before and the wolves put up a good fight at the beginning, but all was lost as we outnumbered them, as there was 43 of us to attack nine of them.


	45. Chapter 45

I need to thank my beta Jeni K and my pre readers

* * *

Esme POV

Alice and I decided to take the kids to the Detroit Zoo. Once we got the kids in the Expedition, we drove to the zoo.

When we got to the zoo, the kids piled out of the car and walked nicely to the zoo's entrance. Once I paid the 64 dollars for our entry, we walked to stand in front of the zoo map.

"Kids please pick one animal that you would really like to see." I told them.

"I would like to see the meerkats, please." Sara said.

"The polar bear, please." Nathan said.

"The kangaroos, please." Theo said, hopping like a kangaroo on the spot.

"The zebras, please." Matthew said.

"Alice what about you, what animal would you like to see?" I asked.

"I would like to see the butterflies, please." Alice stated.

"Ok, I want to see the tiger. I will make sure that we see each of your chosen animals." I told them, as we headed off to the first exhibit. The first exhibit that we came across was the Penguinarium, where there were 3 breeds of penguins. This fascinated the kids, as they had never seen penguins, they were diving in and out of the water and waddling on the rocks and ice.

We walked in to the butterfly garden, where there were up to 70 different types of butterflies in the exhibit. We watched as the butterflies landed on the food trays, flowers and each other. Alice was the one who wore most of the butterflies that landed on my family. Just before we left the garden we made sure that everyone was free of the butterflies.

We walked through the free flight aviary and then we arrived at the river otter exhibit, where Sara and Nathan ran up to the fence that was the divider that prevented people from getting to close to the enclosure.

Both Sara and Nathan squealed quietly as they watched an otter play with a rock in the water. There was another, who was resting on its back in the water. After dragging Sara and Nathan away from the otters,we had to have a quick look at the camels. We walked pass and stopped to find the red panda and watch the tiger pace, that was when Sara started to fidget, which was out of character for her.

"What's wrong Sara?" I asked, crouching down beside her.

"Nana there is a tiger in there that is hurt." She said almost in tears.

"If you can do it quickly, then do it but remember none of us will be with you in the enclosure. Remember that if you need help, just call out and either your aunty or myself will come to help you." I told her and watched her use her vampire speed and climbed into the cage.

After a few minutes Sara came back over to the public side of the fence.

"What was wrong with the tiger, sis?" Matthew asked.

"It had a broken leg and the bone was shattered in to so many pieces, that if the humans tried to fix it, they would have put it down as it would have been unfixable in the humans eyes." Sara explained.

We continued on to the lions and meerkats, which made Sara happy. She was absolutely enjoyed watching the meerkats on the watch for predators which would never come. Once Sara was content with the time she got to see her chosen animal, we moved on to the next exhibit.

The next animal we saw was the zebras for Matthew and he loved them. One of the zebras made his day when he called it over and one of them walked close to the viewing area and stood so you could see all its stripes. It was quite amazing to see a zebra follow a command and stand so we could see it in all it's glory.

"Off you go, thank you zebra." Matthew said releasing it.

"So we have the kangaroos and and polar bears. Once when have done those animals, we will go get food for you all, ok kids." I asked.

"Yes Nana." They all said.

We walked towards the polar bears, but we stopped to look at the crocodiles, the black and grizzly bears. Once we saw that set of animals, we walked to the start of the polar bear exhibit but as soon as the kids saw the Arctic Cafe, I knew we would have to stop first.

"Nana can we eat now please, I am hungry?" Theo asked and I saw that all the kids were trying not to look eager, but I could see that they wanted to eat as well.

"Ok lets go eat." I told them, leading them in to the cafe, and I walked up to the cashier.

"Hello, may I get a pizza with everything on it please?" I requested.

"Sure here is your number, enjoy your meal." She said with fake cheerfulness.

I walked back to the table and sat down. It didn't take long before the children had finished their food and we started on the track to see the polar bears. Once we got to the enclosure, we saw that our timing was perfect, as the polar bears were going through an enrichment routine. The bears were doing tricks which amazed Nathan.

As the show started to wind down, we continued on the Arctic Ring Of Life and exited as close to the Australian Outback Adventure, where I had organised it so the children could hand feed the kangaroos. It was an hour later, when they came up to me and told me that they were bored and they wanted to go and see more animals.

We walked out of the Australian Outback and we saw the bison, elk, the bald eagles and the deers before exiting the zoo.

After arriving home, the kids all dragged themselves up to their rooms and slowly changed into their rarely used pajamas and promptly fell asleep in their beds.

Both Alice and myself fell on the couch, we both kick off our shoes and laid back. I turned on the tv, to a mindless soap opera. Which we just giggled at the fake dramas that were portrayed on the silly show.

The next morning around nine am, ten cars pulled up to my house. All those who went to Washington state, got out of the cars and walked into the forest, that was at the back of our property so that they could all hunt.

Carlisle paused beside me and gave me a deep, 'Thank God I'm home' kiss, then he walked out the backdoor. I looked over to Alice and saw her wiping her mouth. We both giggled and sat back down to resume watching our soap opera and waited for everyone to finish their hunts.


	46. Chapter 46

I need to thank my beta Jeni K, my pre reader Greeneyes84 and others who have helped me.

* * *

Bella POV

I was lying on the bed with Edward, when there was a knock on our bedroom door.

"Be right there." I called and quickly got off the bed and walked to the dresser to throw on some clothes, as we had been naked. I tossed him a pair of jeans, which he pulled on and waited for me to get dressed.

I walked to the door and opened it to see Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper standing there waiting to come in to our room. I stepped back to allow them in. They walked into our sitting room, and Edward pulled me on to his lap and we waited for someone to start talking.

"We would each like to take one of your kids out for the day. So that we can bond with them as their uncles and aunties." Rosalie said.

"Sure you can, enjoy your days with our kids." I said.

"Who is going to take whom out?" Edward asked.

"I'm going to take Sara.' Jasper said.

"I'm spending the day with Matthew." Rosalie stated.

"I cant wait to spend the day with Nathan." Alice said happily.

"I'm going to spend time with my boy Theo." Emmett exclaimed.

They all stood up and walked out the door if our room.

Jasper POV

I walked into the dining room to find Sara, who was eating cereal with her brothers.

"Hello Sara, did you have a good sleep?" I asked.

"Yes Jazz, I had a dream where I rode on a unicorn and then we went to the end of a rainbow where there was a huge pot of gold." Sara informed cheerfully.

"That's good cutie. Would you like to spend the day with me?" I asked her hopefully.

"Is it ok with Mum and Daddy?" Sara asked.

"Yes it is. Once you have finished your breakfast, we will head off." I told her.

We both walked out of the house and walked to my car.

After a few hours of driving, where we played eye spy for the whole trip. We arrived at the horse ranch.

"Uncle Jazz are we going horse riding?" Sara asked excitedly.

"Yes we are sweet one." I told her parking the car.

We walked to the entry of the ranch, where we were directed to the horses that we could ride.

Sara chose a horse that had black and white markings.

"Princess which horse should I ride?" I asked her as I couched down beside her.

She walked down the line and stopped in front of a brown horse.

"This one Uncle Jazz." Sara said proudly. The rancher gave us a quick lesson and then I helped her on her horse. I quickly mounted my horse and we started on the trail.

"Miss Jessie, what is our horsies called?" Sara asked.

"Your's is called Star and your uncle's is called Thunder." Jessie said.

"What about your's Miss Jessie?" Princess asked happily.

"Mine is called Moon Shadow." Jessie told us, as we walked out of the property and started on the trail. After 15 minutes on the track, the horses walked past a small open clearing that had a big group of deer in it.

The next clearing we came across there was a picturesque water fall and small lake that was surrounded on three sides by a field of tiny flowers. When we came to a wide opening in the trail Jessie stopped us to talk to us.

"There is a chance that there will be a bear in the large river that flows from the mountains. There are also big fish in the water that draw the bears down here as it is an easy for them to catch the fish." Jessie said.

"Ok thank you for letting us know." I said as we started our horses trotting. We came up to the cleaning and I was disappointed that there were no bears fishing at the stream.

I wasn't disappointed for long, as a big black bear wandered aimlessly across the trail that our horses were walking on. It was ten minutes later when we started to walk on the trail that had led us away from the ranch. A few minutes later we arrived in the stables where we had mounted the horses and I quickly dismounted my horse and then walked over to help Sara get off her horse.

"Thank you so much for an enjoyable ride, Jessie." I said, shaking her hand. Sara also thanked her.

"Sara is there anything you would like to do now?" I asked her as we walked to my car.

"I'm hungry and a little bit tired." Sara said with a little yawn.

"Ok, we will find you some food on the way home and get you to your bed." I told her, but we never did stop for food as Sara fell asleep five minutes into the drive back.

I carried Sara up to her room and placed her under the blankets and gave her a soft kiss on her forehead. I closed her door and went to find Mum. I found her in the kitchen.

"Mum, Sara was hungry before we started our drive back but she fell asleep before I got her food, so she will most likely be very hungry when she wakes." I informed Mum.

"Ok, thanks Jasper. I will make sure she has a good breakfast." She told me and I went to find Alice.

I walked past the living room and I saw Matthew lying on the lounge, with dad sitting near him watching him closely.


	47. Chapter 47

I need to thank my beta Jeni K,

* * *

Emmett POV

I walked into the dining room to find Theo, who was eating cereal with his siblings.

"Hello Theo, did you have a good sleep?" I asked.

"Yes Em, I had a good dream but I don't remember any of it." Theo informed me sadly.

"That's good buddy. Would you like to spend the day with me?" I asked him excitedly.

"Is it ok with Mum and Daddy?" Theo asked.

"Yes it is. Once you have finished your breakfast, we will head off." I told him.

We walked to my car and jumped in to drive to Ralphie's Arcade, which is just like Chuck E. Cheese but has more options for food and entertainment. I hope Theo will have a fun filled day with me.

I pulled my car into the RA parking lot and I got out, walking around to open the car door for him. I took his hand and crouched down in front of him.

"Theodore, I am dead serious about this, stay beside me at all times. If you want to move to a different game, let me know and we will move on to the game you want to play." I told him sternly.

"Ok Uncle Em." Theo said firmly.

We walked in to Ralphies and I stopped at the welcome desk and brought a game card for both Theo and myself.

"Hi on the red card, may I get $5000 dollars on it?" I requested of the sales staff.

"5000, are you sure about that number Sir?" He asked unsure that I was for real. His name tag said his name was Richard. Ha! I can see him being a dick to us.

"Yes $5000 dollars on the red card and $1000 dollars on the blue card, please." I told him looking him in the eyes and not flinching at all.

"Just a moment Sir. I will need to go and get my manager for an amount that large." The dick said, living up to his name. We waited for the manager to arrive and serve us.

"Hello Sir, my name is William. I hear you would like to place a large amount of money on to our game cards." William said.

"Yes that is correct, William." I said.

"I can arrange that for you now Sir." William said. After a few minutes, William handed us our cards.

"Thank you, William." I said and took Theo's hand and led him into the centre of the games, so we could see most of the games.

"Ok little mate, which game would you like to play first?" I asked.

"Can we go play the basketball game first, please?" He asked.

"Sure," I told him walking over to the basket ball games.

"Would you like to play a joint game against each other or would you like to play the same game?" I asked him.

"Can we play three games? The first game against each other, then the next together and the final against again." He asked unsure.

"Of course we can buddy." I told him, starting up two joining games and chose the joint game option. Theo won the first game, with the second game we got a huge score of 70 points.

"Uncle Em before we start the next game, please don't go easy on me and play to win not like you played the first game and let me win, please." Theo begged.

"Sure Theo, I will play to win." I told him, starting the game this time. The scores were 100 (mine) and 50 (Theos), we pulled the tickets that been ejected from the ticket slot.

We continued like this, hopping from game to game. When we came across a game that was made to test your reflexes, I had to play it. I stopped Theo from finding another game, as I really wanted play this reflex game.

I swiped my card and started the game. I watched as the little light circled the game floor, when the light lit up the jackpot light, I hit the button to stop the light and give us the jackpot number of tickets which was 786 tickets.

"Theo are you hungry?" I asked.

"No Uncle Em, I'm not hungry." He told me.

At the end of the day when we had finished playing, we went into a corner to count all of our tickets. We had won 3045 tickets. Theo ran to the counter where you redeemed your tickets for toys.

"Can I get three stuffed dogs? The black one that looks like a rottweiler, the blue and tan one that looks like a blue heeler and the cream one that looks like a chihuahua please?" Theo asked the attendant.

"Sure thing." The attendant said, retrieving the three dogs that Theo pointed out. They are now sitting on the glass show case ready for us to take them home.

"Buddy are you going to get a dog for yourself?" I asked him.

"Oh yes." He said looking up at me.

"May I have the one that looks like a sausage dog please?" As he said that, another dog came to sit with the first three.

"Can I get eight key chains please? I don't mind which animal is on each chain, as long as they are all different." Theo said and the attendant picked out the keychains and placed them on the counter beside the dogs.

"Ok that is a total of 2876 tickets." The attendant informed us. I handed him the number of tickets that he asked for.

"Theo would you like to give the rest of the tickets to someone else?" I asked him, knowing that we might not be back here ever.

"Sure that would be fun." He said, then ran around handing out the leftover tickets. I had to reassure some parents that it was ok to take his tickets.

On the way home Theo fell asleep in the car. When I arrived at home, I carried Theo up to his room, and placed him under the blankets. I closed his door and went to find Mum. I found her in the kitchen.

"Mum, Theo wasn't hungry and he fell asleep in the car, so he will most likely be very hungry when he wakes." I informed Mum.

"Ok thanks, Emmett I will make sure he has a good breakfast." She told me and I went to find Rosalie.

I walked past the living room and I saw Matthew lying on the lounge with Dad sitting near him, watching him closely.


	48. Chapter 48

I need to thank my beta Jeni K,

* * *

Alice POV

I walked into the dining room to find Nathan, who was eating cereal with his siblings.

"Hello Nathan, did you have a good sleep?" I asked.

"Yes Alice, I had a dream where I lived in a huge tree house." Nathan told me.

"That's good little man. Would you like to spend the day with me?" I asked him.

"Is it ok with Mum and Daddy?" He asked.

"Yes it is. Once you have finished your breakfast, we will head off." I told him.

I walked with Nathan to my car and once he was buckled up I drove away from the house and to the Art Centre, where we were going to spend the day doing a few arts and crafty things.

I walked in to the centre and gave them my name. I was given two things to sign, that said that I accepted that the centre would not be held responsible for anything, if something happened while we were here. We were directed into the clay room, where our instructor informed us we were making vases.

After a few minutes of manipulating the clay, Nathan spoke up.

"Thank you Auntie Alice, I am having fun." Nathan said.

"I am glad that you are. I hope you like the things that we will be doing next." I told him. It didn't take long for us to complete our vases. We gave them to the instructor to fire them, so we could take them home and start to use them.

We walked into the painting room, where we sat down at a easel. I started to paint a cottage in the middle of a meadow that was flooded with little flowers, it was something I saw in our future. I looked over to see what Nathan was painting and grasped at what I saw. As it was, he had done the outline in pencil. It looked like he was going to paint the whole family including our cats.

Two hours later, I was finished my painting and went to stand and watch Nathan finish the last cat.

After placing our paintings in the drying rack, we walked to the next room, which was the woodworking room. We were given a few pieces of wood, that had already been glued together to make a six inch wide block, that we were to turn into a little bowl that could be used for candy or keys.

We watched as our blocks of wood were placed in the wood lathe, ready for us to use the specialised tools to cut away the excess wood.

I was working on my bowl, when I heard Nathan call me over. I stopped my machine and went to see what was wrong.

"What's up Nathan?" I asked.

"Do you think this looks good?" He asked, sounding very unsure.

"It's perfect Nathan." I told him and went back to my bowl and finished it.

I was sitting at the workbench sanding my bowl so that I could put a coat of varnish on it.

Nathan came to sit beside me and start to sand his bowl. Once both of us were happy with the sanding, we both painted them with varnish, which would give the bowls a nice shine. As it was close to five o'clock it was time to collect all of our creations and head home.

Driving home, Nathan fell asleep in the car.

I carried Nathan up to his room and placed him under the blankets. I closed his door and went to find Mum. I found her in the kitchen.

"Mum, Nathan was not hungry and did not eat the whole day and during the drive back. He fell asleep and he will most likely be very hungry when he wakes." I informed Mum.

"Ok thanks Alice. I will make sure he has a good breakfast." She told me and I went to find Jasper.

I walked past the living room and I saw Matthew lying on the lounge with Dad sitting near him, watching him closely.


	49. Chapter 49

I need to thank my beta Jeni K

* * *

Rosalie POV

I walked into the dining room to find Matthew, who was eating cereal with his siblings.

"Hello Matthew, did you have a good sleep?" I asked.

"Yes Rose, I had a dream where I was swimming in a huge bath." Matt said.

"That's good mate. Would you like to spend the day with me?" I asked him hopefully.

"Is it ok with Mum and Daddy?" Matt asked.

"Yes it is. Once you have finished your breakfast we will head off." I told him.

I drove to the shops, where there was a Build - A - Bear Workshop.

"Ok Matt, which toys would you like to make?" I asked him.

"Can I have a white tiger, a stingray, a sea turtle and the panda bear please?" He asked.

"Sure you can." I told him and we picked out the unmade animals. Then we walked over to the stuffing station, where we stuffed the animals. Once each was stuffed, Matthew went to chose an outfit for each animal, but when Matthew looked over the outfits and accessories, he didn't like any of them, so we didn't get anything to go with each stuffed toy.

Once the bears were all made and paid for, I looked over at Matt.

"Are you ready for the next thing that is on our list to do?" I asked him.

"Yeah Auntie Rosie, I can't wait." Matt said.

We walked back to the car and got in. I drove to the next place I had planned for my day with Matthew. I pulled in to the valet parking and got out handing my keys to the valet.

"Come on Matt, if we don't hurry we will miss the start of the game." I told him, taking his hand and walking up to the VIP entry.

Once we got to the gates, I bought two tickets that were field side, behind the goal posts. It was a perfect location for us as with our improved eyesight we could see everything.

The game was between the Patriots and the Texans. It was a close game, so far the Patriots were the first to get a touchdown but in the next play the Texans got one as well, the score went back and forth. When it reached half-time, the Patriots were ahead by a touchdown.

"Auntie Rose I'm hungry, can we get some food to eat please?" Matt asked.

"Sure buddy." We stood up and we walked up the stairs to the main area of the food shops.

"Does anything look good to you?" I asked him.

"The dagwood dog looks good." He told me and I scrunched up my nose at the thought of what I was about to buy for my nephew.

"One dagwood dog please?" I asked the attendant who took my money and handed over a dog to me which I passed on to Matt.

"Thank you Auntie Rosie." Matt said as we walked away from the food area. After I got a bottle of water for myself, we walked back to our seats to watch what was the ending of the half time show.

A few minutes after the third quarter started, Matt looked at me.

"Auntie Rosie, I don't feel to good." Matt told me looking a bit green.

"Ok Matt lets go I think you might need some blood, so we will get you some on the way home." I told him.

"Thank you Rosie." Matt said. I stood up with him and watched him faint and collapse to his knees. I quickly picked him up bridal style and I walked straight to the valet, where I waited for my car to arrive. Once I got the keys, I opened up the passenger door and placed Matthew in the seat and secured the seat belt in place. I walked around the car and slid in to my seat and drove off.

Five minutes into the drive, I noticed that Matthew was breathing shallowly and was whimpering as if he was in pain, which was scaring me so I got my phone.

"Hi Dad." I said nervously into the phone.

"What's up Rosalie?" He asked.

"There is something wrong with Matthew." I told him.

"What is going on with him, how is he acting?" Dad inquired.

"Well, we were at the football game and he was hungry, so I got him a dagwood dog. After a few bites he was feeling sick, when he stood up and fainted, I think he might need some blood to drink asap." I informed him.

"Ok, I will organise some blood so that we can give it to him as soon as you walk in the door." Dad said.

"Ok Dad, I will be there very soon." I said, hanging up the phone and planting my foot to the floor and speeding home so that Matt can get the blood that he needs.

I pulled up to the front door of our house and both Bella and Edward ran out to get their son. I knew he would be ok now, but it had been very scary for a while.

"Oh baby, open your eyes for me please." Bella begged her child. She pulled him out of the car and carried him into the house, where Dad was waiting beside the lounge. Bella placed Matt on the lounge and stood back and Edward wrapped his arms around her. He rested his head on her shoulder and watched as Dad did his thing and slowly woke him up so that he was able to drink the blood.

Once Matthew had drunk a small portion of the blood, it seemed to bring him around a bit. Matt looked around the room, most likely trying to work out where he was. When he saw his Mum and Dad he started to cry in relief, as he must of felt that he was now safe and nothing could hurt him and more. He closed his eyes and fell back to deep sleep, very close to a coma.

"Edward, Bella I think it would be a good idea to leave him down here for the night and tomorrow take all of the kids for a hunt. Go rest, both of you, all we can do is watch and wait." Dad suggested.

"Ok Dad we will do that." Edward said as walked away to the tv room, after both himself and Bella place a kiss on his forehead, both whispered something to him while he slept. I would have done the same if Matt was my kid. Edward and Bella were at a loss at what to do besides wait for Dad to call them.


	50. Chapter 50

I need to thank my beta Jeni K and Greeneyes84

* * *

Edward POV

The house was quiet, everyone was waiting for the kids to wake up, but more so for Matthew as he was the one we were all worried about the most. As he was still in a light blood coma.

"Baby Girl, we will need to get the kids to hunt at least three times a week." I said, dragging my fingers through her hair as she was lying down on the bed with her head on my lap and I was sitting with my back against the headboard. The tv was on, but neither of us were paying much attention to it.

Until…..

There was a news break that got our attention.

'We are here with breaking news.' The male host said.

'There is a report coming in from a tiny town in the northwest of Washington state. The report says that there are 12 people who have been reported missing. We head to our affiliate station for more info.' The female host said.

'There are 12 people missing, a group of four local people went missing two months ago and were last seen at the local supermarket. The other eight men, were last seen one and half months ago at the Quileute Reservation Sports Centre.' The reporter who was in Washington said.

'Are there any leads to where they are or why they are missing?' The female host asked.

'No there is not.' The affiliate said.

'Ok we will report any new information as it comes through.' The male host said.

Then the tv went back to the program we were not watching.

"Kitten can you let everyone know about this?" I gestured to the tv, "while I call Aro, please." I asked her, cupping her face and giving her a quick kiss before we broke to find t-shirts to put on, as we had been lounging around in just our jeans. Mine were black and my mate's were a pair of painted on faded blue.

I waited for her to walk out of our room, and I picked up my phone and called Aro who answered on the first ring.

"Hello Aro, I'm calling to let you know about a development that has just come about over here. It appears that those who we killed in Forks have been reported missing. We won't do anything unless we get called out, unless you can think of something better that we should do." I told him.

"No Edward, do what you're doing. Changing topics, are you still wanting to get a tattoo?" Aro questioned.

"Yes, I would love to get a tattoo. Did you find a way to do it?" I asked excitedly.

"Yes, we are having good results using either a diamond needles or using a tooth from a vampire." Aro said.

"Can we do it soon? I would like to surprise her with it soon as possible." I said.

"Ok I will organise for you to come over soon." Aro told me.

"Thank you, I will be waiting for your call." I said hanging up and walking down the stairs to the living room to find FOX News on the huge central tv, so that we could stay informed with the shit going on in Washington state.

I saw that my kids and my mate were ready to go hunting, so I quickly ran upstairs to change into older clothes so that I could hunt with my family.

Arriving downstairs for the second time in two minutes, I walked over to my kitten and wrapped my arms around her and looked over to my kids who were playing their four way card game.

"Nadons you ready to go?" I asked them all.

"Yes!" They all parroted, so I walked slowly to the back door and waited for my children to run out the door. My mate followed them, taking my hand as she walked past me.

We all walked until we could smell some deer close by. I called my kids over to me.

"Ok, I want you all to catch one deer each and make sure you drain the deer completely. Then we will find you something else to eat." I told them all and watched the run off happily. I slowly walked along behind our children holding hands with Bella, stealing kisses every few steps.

After the deer were drained, we continued on to find the kids another animal to hunt.

All of a sudden my phone rang, I looked who was calling and smiled.

"Hello Aro, how can I help you?" I asked him, trying to hide the ecstaticness in my voice as I knew this was the call for me to come over to get my tat.

"It's time. Is there any way you can come here with in the next few days?" Aro asked.

"Sure, I will be there as soon as I can." I told him hanging up.

"Baby, Aro has requested my assistance. I should be gone no more than a week." I Informed her.

"Ok, would you like me to come with?" My mate asked.

"No, spend some time with the kids. You haven't had much mother - children time. It would be good for you." I told her.

"Ok, we will fly out the same day you fly out to Italy. Please, please don't participate in any fights. I know I would not be able to handle being apart from you if you were to go into battle over something stupid, but it would still hurt if the fight was over something worthwhile. Please stay safe and remember who is waiting for you." She said with tears running down her face. God what have I done? I had to put her fears to rest, otherwise I know she will not have a good time with our Nadons while I am away.

"Come with me?" I asked her, then I jumped with her into a tree. I stopped when we were close to the top of it.

"Ok Baby, I wasn't going to tell you this so that it would be a surprise for you, but as you are so scared about my trip to Italy, I will tell you. I have always wanted to get a tattoo, but I didn't know what to get and how to get one. When we were over at the Volturi Castle, I was talking to Aro about me wanting to get one and he has just found a method of tattooing on to vampire's skin. He called me to tell me that he arranged to me to get a tattoo, so that is what I will be doing when I go over to Italy." I informed her, wiping away her tears.

"What are you getting?" She asked excitedly.

"Ah my feisty little kitten, that's for me to know and you to find out when I come home." I told her, chuckling at her as she was giving me a sad puppy dog look.

"But Edward, what if I don't like it?" She asked.

"I know you will love it, as the tat has a lot of meaning for us both." I told her.

"Ok lets go and get everyone packed." My mate said and then she launched herself out of the tree and she landed in a crouch on the ground.

We quickly found another animal for our kids to feed on. Once they had all drained the same black bear, we all walked home. I sought out Alice, so that she could pack the kids bags, as she was the packing expert of the family.

I found her and left her to the job and I went to go and talk to my mate.

"Kitten, where would you like to go with the kids?" I asked her once I found her in our room, not only packing her bag but mine as well.

"I don't know. I was thinking of going to Disneyland in Cali and then maybe going somewhere else." She said looking unsure.

"That sounds like a good plan my clever kitten." I told her, then left the room to book the tickets.

4 hours later

Everyone had said goodbye to each other and I drove to the main airport. I made sure that my world got on their plane and then I jumped on the plane that would start my journey to Italy.


	51. Chapter 51

This chapter is written for Tlwatkins who asked for Bella to have some time with her children

I need to thank my beta Jeni K and Greeneyes84

* * *

Bella POV

We walked on our flight and got seated in our seats that were located in first class. Once the seat belt sign was off, I look over to see how my children were handling their first commercial fight. The boys we looking sad but ok, but it was Sara who was crying. Theo was trying to comfort her, but was having no success.

"Theo come sit in my seat and I will take yours." I told him as he quickly swapped seats.

"What's wrong Sara, why are you crying?" I asked her, wiping the odd tear away.

"Does Daddy hate me? What did I do wrong? Will you tell Daddy that I'm very sorry so that he will come back and love us again?" Sara sobbed now, with a river running down her face. She thought that Edward had abandon us and we were now moving away from the only family she has ever known.

"Oh my little Angel, Daddy still loves us all. He is just going to visit Mr. Aro to get a present for me that he has wanted to get done for a long long time." I told her, wiping away her tears and not worrying about mine.

"Before my birth?" Sara asked sobbing.

"Yes Baby, way before you were born and way before Daddy meet me." I told her as she started to calm down.

The flight didn't take long, as it was only an hour flight. We then walk straight to the mother's room so that both Sara and myself could wash away our red tear tracks. Before we hopped into a taxi to go to Union Station. It was a short 30 minute drive, we each pulled along a bag behind us. I walked up to the first class carriages and I signed us all in and I placed the boys on one side of our bedroom suite and I pulled the top bed down in the other room so that Sara could nap, as she looked very exhausted after the flight.

"Sara are you tired, would you like a nap?" I asked her.

"Will Daddy be here when I wake?" Sara asked hopefully.

"No Angel, he will still be in Italy with Mr. Aro, but as soon as he can come he wil.l" I told her and watched her lay her head down on the top bed.

I walked into the other room to find that my boys all sleeping on the bottom bunk of the room, so I quickly pulled down the top bed and set up the small bed that would turn the bottom bed into an 'L' shape. Once I had done that, I put Theo on to the top bed and moved Nathan on the horizontal bit of the 'L'.

Both Nathan and Theo mumbled for Edward to come home and not to leave them. That was the last nail in the coffin. We had to do things as a family, this was the last trip we took separately. My kids couldn't handle it, maybe when they are older, but never again when they are this young. We keep on forgetting that they were only one and a half years old.

When we pulled into La Junta, we all went for a hunt. It was a quick one, where we just drank from the first animal that we saw and caught. We quickly ran back to the train, we were all still a bit hungry so I locked my kids in our room and I walked up to the food cart.

While there I decided to ring Edward.

"Hello Angel." I greeted him.

"Hi Baby Girl." He grunted out.

"What's wrong, are you ok?" I asked worriedly.

"I'm ok Kitten. It's just the tattoo hurting. How are our Nadons?" He questioned.

"They are good now, but Sara thinks that you went away because she did something wrong and this is your way of punishing her." I informed him.

"Oh my poor Filia." Edward exclaimed.

"God Edward I miss you so much. Never again." I said giving him no opportunity to argue.

"Agree. Kitten being away from you hurts more than getting this tattoo, never again." He grunted out with some curse words thrown in.

"When you can call me please do, so that you can talk to your children." I told him.

"Will do Baby. I love you." He said with a long pain filled moan.

"Love you too." I said hanging up. I quickly paid for an assortment of food and walked back to my suite.

As soon as I put the food down and picked up a watermelon salad, my usually adorable children turned into a pack of wild dogs. I had to put a stop to this behaviour now.

"STOP! Put Everything Back Where You Found It." I told them, watching as they did as I asked timidly, as I had never raised my voice at them before.

"Now treat this train as it was your grandparents house and use your manners." I told them sternly.

"Sorry Mum." They all said sorrowfully.

"Ok, if you have remembered your manners, you are welcome to have some food. Remember that some of your siblings prefer to only eat particular types of food." I said.

"Thank you Mum for the food." They all said and this time Matthew walked up to the table and handed out the food and snacks to those who liked it more than the others. They had just redeemed themselves. I knew this was their first time on a train and without their Dad around, so this was just as hard for them as it was for me.

My phone rang, I looked at the caller id and saw it was my mate.

"Hi Edward, who would you like to talk to first?" I asked him.

"Hi Baby Girl, Sara please." He said and I handed the phone over to her and she bounded out of the room to the empty one to talked to her dad.

When she came back in she had a huge smile on her face. She handed the phone to Theo who did just as she had.

"Mummy, Daddy does love me." She said happily, jumping into my arms.

"I told you he did didn't I." I said to her placing a kiss on her cheek which made her giggle.

"Yup you did, I love you Mummy." Sara said.

I put her down so she could eat her food.

The train pulled in to Anaheim, CA., where we spent three days running around Disneyland before we got on another train, this one was going to New Orleans.

My phone rang and I picked it up answered it.

"Hello Baby Girl where are you?"

"Hello My Angel, we have just past the town called Del Rio in Texas." I informed him.

"Ok Kitten, I will see you soon." He told me and both of us said our, I love yous and I hung up, and for fun I went to ask if the train had some tape that I could use.

We were an hour outside of Uvalde, when there was a flash out my window. I moved closer to the window to get a better look at the flash. I laughed and called my kids to the window.

"Look who is outside." I questioned them.

"Daddy!" Sara said excitedly, Edward hearing this, looked up and waved at us.

Edward was running along the side of the train like he was Superman, well he is and will always be in my eyes. He had his arm bandaged. He ran beside the train until we arrived at the San Antonio station, where he boarded the train.

I gave him a deep kiss. It was way way too short but I knew he wanted to see his Nadons.

"Daddy what happened to your arm? Did you get hurt?" Nathan asked.

"No Terzo I did not get hurt. It is the gift I'm giving to your mother. Why don't you gentle y take off the bandage and show it to your Mum." Edward told his third born.

"Oh Edward it's perfect, thank you." I gasped after seeing it for the first time.

"Can I touch?" I asked.

"Yes but not now." He said looking me dead in the eyes, telling me silently that if I did what would happen next would freak our children out, so I withdrew my hand back quickly.


	52. Chapter 52

I need to thank my beta Jeni K and Greeneyes84

Edward POV

I sat down opposite my mate. God she looked so fuckable. There was no way I was going to be able to prevent her from touching my tat, as I couldn't wait to find out if what Aro said will be true. He warned me that all of those who had been tattooed, when there mates touched the tat, that the one tattooed would try and claim the first person to touch as if they were their mate. Also as the skin that the tattoo was on, is extra sensitive and when it was touched for the first time, the one tattooed would go into a black out. So that is why I had a thick bandage on my arm.

I quickly rang Mum to organise a plane for us to fly back with.

Bella raised her eyes at this but didn't question me. Which made me so proud.

"Nadons will one of you grab the the bag I came with." I asked them and Matt handed me the bag and then sat down in front of me with his siblings. I pulled out 6 iPhone 7's

I handed the green one to Nathan.

"Thanks Daddy." Nathan said.

Matt got a blue one.

"Cool, thanks Dad." Matt said.

Sara got the yellow one and I quickly handed Theo the white one. Both of them told me,

"Thank you so much Daddy."

"Dad who are the other two for?" Nathan asked referring to the gold and silver iPhones still in my hands. I looked down at them I handed the silver one to my kitten. I kept the gold one.

"Thank you Angel." She told me with a look in her eyes that told me that she was ready to jump me. Damn I couldn't wait to do as she wanted.

"Ok there are five simple rules that come with different penalties. One - you must answer calls from your family, no matter where you are. Two - do not give your number out to anyone at all. That includes the rest of the family." I stopped talking then, because it looked like they were all going to complain.

"Ah complaints end in penalties." I warned them and watched them shut their mouths and wait for more rules.

"Three - your phone must be left on the kitchen bench at eight pm every night. Four - no passcode locks at all. Five - you will never, ever take photos of the family using your phone." I told them.

"Edward can I add one please?" My mate questioned.

"Sure, Bella." I told her and sat back in my chair.

"Do not use your phones while walking." My kitten said.

"Now do you all understand the rules, are there any questions?" I asked them.

"Dad I have one." Sara spoke up.

"What is it Sara?" I asked.

"What happens if your rules conflict with Mum's rule?" Sara questioned which made me think.

"If rule one and six happen, just stop walking to answer the phone." I informed them.

"Ok Daddy." They all said. I reached into my bag and handed each of my children their Sennheiser MOMENTUM headphones, that were in the same colour as their phones.

"Go in to the other room and have fun with them. They all have the same songs and apps on them." I told them.

"Thank you so much Daddy." They said happily, then they ran in to the other room.

"Baby Girl come here please, but remember to not touch the tat yet." I called her over.

She walked over to me and held out a hand, which I took it and followed her when she led me to the bed. She pushed me down on to the bed, where I went willingly. My kitten then curled up to my side, where she made sure to place her hands on my waist. We stayed like this until the train pulled in to New Orleans.

It was an hour later, that we were seated on our plane, that would take us back to Michigan. It was an hour before we have clearance to take off. The pilots were told not to disturb us for any reason. My children were all lying facedown on the floor, each had their headphones on and they were playing a game on their phones. I couldn't wait any longer.

"My sexy kitten, go into the back room and get naked for me." I told her with a growl, to which she squealed and ran to the back bedroom. I waited a few minutes, while I told my children where we were going to be.

I walked back to the bedroom, unsnapping my jeans. When I walked into the room and locked the door.

My mate ran over to me and pulled me to the bed. I reached behind my neck and slowly pulled my t-shirt over my head and left it on the floor. My kitten was wearing the most seductive scraps of purple lace that were just covering her little taunt pink nipples and her dipping pussy. I kicked out of my jeans.

I cupped her chin.

"Fuck Kitten you are stunning, please touch my tattoo. Explore it I beg of you." I told her and she didn't make me wait any longer. She started to trace my tattoo, she started with the leaves on the tree. I was purring softly as she did this. My purring turned in to low growls that you could only feel not hear them. She started to trace the roots of the tree that circled my arm. When she found Sara's name first, it was done the same way as my other children's names on the tattoo. The Nadon's names had been done with the first letter was in upper case and the other letters were lower case and done with blue ink to represent water that gave life to the tree, as they were the elements that gave me life. Then my mate found her name, the only difference was that her name was all upper case, as without her I would have never been truly happy.

When she traced her name, my growls became so loud you could start to to hear them. When she finished tracing the 'A' in her name, that was when I attacked her. I quickly ripped off what little clothes we had on and I didn't give her any other warning as I turned her to face away from me. I put my hand in between her shoulder blades and pushed her down so that she was bent over. I gave her a hard smack on her perfect ass and as soon as her moan started to die I thrust my ready cock deep in to her waiting cunt.

We were both moaning a growling as I fucked my mate. It had been almost a week since we had seen each other. I thrust in and out her as fast and hard as possible. It was on the last thrust as I ejected my cum deep inside her, that the bed we were using went through the wall separating the two rooms. I gave her a kiss on the back of her head and we quickly replaced our clothes.

We walked out hand in hand to find a very concerned co-pilot. Shit we must have made more noise than we thought. I looked quickly over to see what my kids were up to, but they were playing their four way card game with their headphones on.

"Is there something wrong Sir?" I asked.


	53. Chapter 53

I need to thank my beta Jeni K

* * *

We had to buy the plane that we had use to fly back on. Dad wasn't that happy, but he got over it. Rosalie was ecstatic, as she had a new toy to play with.

It was our first day back at school, and we were not looking forward to it.

While waiting for school to start, there was a lot of commotion going on all due to our reappearance and my tattoo. Which my mate would not allow me to cover up. We all paid attention to what our classmates were saying.

"How did he get a tattoo?"

"I want to know how he convinced his parents to allow him to get it."

"Fuck Kate, he just got hotter."

"I know Kate, you wouldn't think that was possible but it is."

"Who are they?"

That got our attention. I spoke quietly to my siblings.

"Alice do you see anything happening?" I asked.

"I see Bella will be using her controlling talent for some reason, but I can't see why." Aice informed.

"Ok." I said, then looked over to what Bella was doing. She was goofing off with Emmett and Jasper. This new girl had me on edge.

"Baby Girl come here now please." I called the her. When she was with in arms reach, I pulled her close with her back to my chest and nuzzled her neck.

"The new girl has me worried." I told her and she turned around to face me and started to stroke my tat.

"They are the Cullens, even though the girls have different surnames, they are each with one of the boys."

"Who is with who?" The new girl asked.

"Emmett, the tallest with the short hair, he is with Rosalie who is the girl with blonde hair."

"Jasper is the one with longer blond hair, he is with the tiny girl with spiky black hair,"

"Who is the one with the tatt?"

"He is Edward and he is taken, his girlfriend is Bella. Don't even try, Edward only looks at Bella."

I snorted at that last comment, as it was true. I only saw my mate.

The bell went off, to signal that there was five minutes to get to our first class.

"Ok class, we have a new student whose name is Addison Westy. Addison you can find an empty seat." Mr. Jones said.

We both watched her as she walked to the table that was in front of ours. I grabbed my kitten's hand for strength and comfort. My other hand was resting on the table.

"Hi I'm Addison, your Bella and Edward, right?" Lauren said, dragging a finger over the back of my hand, which I quickly moved under the desk so it was out of her reach.

"Hello Addison, welcome to Gwinn High School, I hope you are liking it." I said to her.

"I am now." Addison said with her voice full of lust. I turned to look at Bella so that I could politely ignore Addison.

"Baby Girl, would you like to go out tonight?" I asked her rubbing the back of my mate's hand.

"I would love to, where are we going?" My kitten asked.

"I want to keep that as a surprise." I told her with a smile. The day went on as usual, until it came to lunch time.

I gave baby girl a quick kiss and walked to the table that my brothers and sisters were already sitting at. I sat down and kicked out my legs, crossing them at my ankles. I started to talk to my siblings, when they all stopped talking and looked over my left shoulder. I looked back and saw Addison reaching out her hand, it was six inches away from my tattoo.

"NO. DON'T. TOUCH. FREEZE!" Was the last thing I heard.


	54. Chapter 54

I need to thank my beta Jeni K and Greeneyes84

* * *

Bella POV

I looked over to check on my mate before I paid for our food. I was stopped dead in my tracks when I saw that Addison girl was just about to touch MY tattoo. I did the only thing I could do to protect what was mine.

"NO. DON'T. TOUCH. FREEZE!" I yelled out. Which I now know was the wrong thing to say, as every single person with in hearing range froze in place, whether walking or eating. Fuck! I need help with this, so I ran over to my family's table and released them from my control. Once they could move, they all looked around a the aftermath of my episode. Edward walked over to me and looked at Emmett and Alice.

"Em and Pixie, would please go look to see how far this is spread, please?" Edward asked.

"Sure Edward." They said running off.

Edward POV

I shook my head as I came out of my trance like state and I quickly looked around to see if I could figure out what had made my scared kitten activate her talent. I couldn't see anything besides the school kids and teachers. I quickly walked over to her and wrapped her in my arms, as she was shaking in fear as none of us knew what this would mean for us.

"Jasper what can you sense?" I asked him.

"I can feel nothing from the kids, it's like they are not even here. There is absolute fear coming off Bella, but I think you know that. There is worry from the rest of the family." Jasper informed us. I nodded my understanding.

I wrapped my arms around Bella tighter.

"Shh Kitten, calm down please, it is ok." I told her, placing a kiss on her forehead. I left my lips there until I felt her heart start to calm down.

When Emmett and Alice walked back in, her heart started to race again.

"What's the news?" I asked them.

"It is the whole school Edward. The whole school is frozen." Emmett said and my kitten whimpered and fainted in my arms at that news.

"Someone get Mum and Dad here now." I told them, taking my mate over to a secluded spot in the kitchen so that no one would be able to see us.

I laid Bella down on the ground and started to try and wake her by placing kisses everywhere that was uncovered.

"Baby come back to me, please. I don't know what I would do without you in my life, please come back. Open those gorgeous brown eyes of yours, please Kitten wake up for me."I cooed at her, It seemed like an hour before I heard Mum calling for me.

When I heard them come close to the kitchen, I got in between the entry and my mate and I got down in a defensive crouch. I knew who was coming, but I had no way knowing if someone else is coming as well.

"Edward we are here alone, can I come and check Bella please?" Dad said.

"Sure Dad, just come in slowly." I warned him. I watched as he came in with a backpack on and his hands raised in surrender. I took my time standing up, when I was fully standing I walked over to Dad and broke down.

"Dad I am scared, she won't wake up. I can't see any reactions at all. It's like she has checked out and left home." I said with tears running down my face.

"It's ok Edward, we will help her and help her to wake the school. There is nothing bad going to happen to the people while under Bella's spell." Dad said, walking over to my mate and knelt down beside her and took off the backpack. Which brought out a small growl as she could not defend herself and had to depend on me to protect her.

"I know Edward, it's ok I'm not taking offence to your reactions. Would you feel better if you gave her the blood?" Dad asked.

"Please may I?" I said taking the bag of blood. I slowly dribbled the blood into my mate's mouth, then I would wait for a few seconds before I would give her some more. It took four pints of blood, before she started to come four pints was only just under half of the amount of blood that and average deer would have.

It took the whole ten pints before she came completely aware of where she was.

"Bella what made this happen?" Dad asked.

"Well I saw that girl was about to touch Edward's tattoo and I couldn't allow her to do that. So I did the first thing that came to mind. I am so sorry Dad." My kitten said curled in my lap.

"It's ok Bella, we will all help you undo the spell, for lack of better word." Dad told us and held his hand out for her to take in assistance to stand up, as she was still weak emotionally.

We walked into the dining area to find our whole family, who had move some of the chairs to form a circle in the open area in the centre of the cafeteria. Once they noted that Bella was awake, they all jumped out of their seats and started to walk over to us, which caused my tiny scared kitten to start to shake again. I had to put a stop to this now, as I don't think it would take much to put my mate back in to the comaish state.

"Please stop, we will come to you." I told my family, who stopped moving and spread out. I took Bella's hand and walked to each family member one by one. Once Bella had comforted and been comforted by everyone, Dad spoke up.

"Ok what ideas do you all have to fix this?" Dad asked us.

"I think if Edward is touching me while the rest of us create a circle, I think that might work to give me the strength needed to undo the spell." My baby said, holding out her hands. I got behind her and placed my hands on her hips and rested my chin on the top of her head while Mum and Dad took one of Bella's hands, everyone else held hands.

"Ok I need you all to say 'I release you now,' at the same time and keep repeating it, and don't move please." She asked of us, which we did. Then she tilted her head back so that my chin was now sitting on her forehead, but I did as she asked and did not move.

"I release you now." She said over and over. I had a quick look around to see the people who were frozen start to wake.

"It's working baby, keep it up." I whispered to her. She kept repeating her words with her eyes closed, so I looked to Emmett and motioned to Emmett with my eyes to go have a quick look to see if everyone was now awake. Emmett carefully removed himself without breaking the circle. It was a few minutes later that Emmett came back and nodded that it was all clear.

"Bella baby stop now, you did it. Everyone is awake." I told her and watched her as she took a deep breath and release our parent's hands, she rotated in my arms and cried with relief.

* * *

**A/N**

I will not be posting for awhile after chapter 64. But don't fret I love writing this story and I WILL finish it.

I am writing chapter 65 but not happy with it and don't know how to fix it right now as I am more concerned with my son's (13 months old) health he will be going in to hospital for two days the 13th and 15th of november 2013, so that he can have some major tests done.

So those days and a few after will hold my main focus.

Thank You for your understanding. if not well, go f.. nar your not worth my time.

Goose


	55. Chapter 55

A/N

thank you for all your messages and your understanding

Goose

* * *

I need to thank my beta Jeni K and Greeneyes84

* * *

The whole school just brushed off what had happened, as no one wanted to admit that they were under a thing, no one called it a spell as we had started to do.

If the town was ignoring it, so would we. Once we got home, I took my mate for a long day hunt. We arrived home to find Aro talking to Mum and Dad. They all stood when we walked through the door.

"Oh, my young one, what a traumatic situation that you have been through. Are you well hunted and rested?" Aro asked.

"Yeah it was a hard time for me, but I got through it with the help of my mate, our family and my beloved children." My kitten told him, smiling at him. He was filling a role in her life that Carlisle tried to fill, but everyone needs two dads, the one that was your biological and the other is the farther you get when you marry.

Aro was starting to become what her father should have been from day one, a loving, caring, understanding father figure in her life.

We spent the rest of the of the day just being a loving family. We watched movies and played games until well into the night.

My kitten and I left the house early that morning so that we could arrive in Detroit in time to wander the shops. Before we left, we both gave our children a kiss and a cuddle in reassurance that we would be back soon.

A few hours later, I stopped the car near a bank of jewelry stores. I got out of the car and walked around to my mate's side and opened the door, offering my hand to her which she took and I lead her to the sidewalk where I pushed her against the car. I cupped her face with both of my hands.

"My sexy little kitten we are here to find our wedding rings. I am not proposing to you now, that is for another time when you are unprepared for it." I told her, giving her a gentle open mouth kiss which she deepened and I let her. We were making out in the middle of the street, not caring that we were causing a scene but I didn't give a fuck, so I continued doing what I wanted with my mate.

I had one hand down the front of her skirt, but over her panities and my other hand was up her top, cupping her left breast. She had one hand rubbing my rock solid cock through my jeans, while her other hand was down the back of my jeans, her thumb was caresing my arse. What we were doing in the publics' eyes, we were two young people being inappropriate, but neither of us cared. It was when I heard a few people catcalling us that I broke the kiss, looking around I saw a crowd of about 20 people watching me dry hump my mate.

I stepped away from the car and pulled my baby girl along with me into the first jewelry store I came across. It was a small owner operated store. I released my kitten's hand so she could peruse the cabinets to find our rings. It was five minutes later when I found the ring I was going to wear when my mate and I finally became husband and wife. Fuck, I couldn't wait to give her my name, even though she was already using it.

"Angel," my kitten called me over to a small glass case that was located in the wall.

"That's our nature range." The sales assistant said as I walked over to Bella. I placed my hands on her hips, looking over her shoulder as my baby girl pointed out three rings to me which were the perfect for us. Bella pointed to my ring first, God my baby new me better than I did, as it put the ring I found to shame.

The ring that Bella found for me was a platinum with a vine with leaves snaking the whole way around it.

"It's perfect baby. Which are yours?" I asked her, placing a long kiss on her neck, dragging my lips up to the spot that made her moan and she didn't disappoint me this time, when she gave a deep low moan.

"Those ones." She told me pointing out two wedding sets.

"I want the wedding band from that set and the engagement ring from that set." She said.

"Why those ones Kitten?" I asked her.

"Well, the one that is the engagement ring I want the emeralds to represent the leaves of our tree and the wedding band I want the one with rubies to signify the blood we share." She said happily.

"Fuck baby, those are superlative rings and suit our story to a 'T'. How did I ever get so lucky to have found you?" I told her, turning her to give her a deep all consuming kiss, which was broken by the sales staff clearing his throat. Which made us both turn our heads in his direction.

"Sorry Sir." My mate said.

"Don't worry Ma'am, that was tame compared to the show I saw earlier." He said with a small laugh. I gave him a long look to see if he was going to comment any further, but he didn't so I just let it drop.

"We will take these three rings please, but don't tell us the total. We don't want or need to know the final amount." I informed him and he hurried to get them for us. When he walked to the till with our rings, he looked at me.

"Sir you sure you don't want to know the total amount?" He asked very unsure of my request.

"Yes I am very sure, as I don't see the price of those rings costing more than 1 million dollars which is the limit on my card." I told him.

"A million dollar limit?" He sputtered out, as it was a huge amount for the average person, but not my family or vampires in general as we could buy the Vodafone company many time over at it is worth 202 billion dollars today. I know Aro could buy Vodafone by himself.

After the sales staff did as I had asked by not telling us the amount of the rings, we walked out of the store. I pulled my mate in front of me and started to walked her backwards. Once her back was against the car, I leaned in to kiss her, but she put a hand on my chest stopping me from getting closer to her.

"Wrong move KITTEN!" I said growling out the last word.


	56. Chapter 56

I need to thank my beta Jeni K and Greeneyes84

I pulled her off the car and pulled the door open and had my mate sit in the car. I shut the door and walked to the boot, which I opened, looking for something I could use to deny my naughty kitten her sight. How dare she say no to me, her mate. Ah-ha this would do, I quickly got a set of headphones as well, because she denied me, she was now going to lose her sight and hearing.

I got in the car and I cupped my mate's chin and pulled her closer, giving her a quick kiss.

"Oh my, you were a very naughty kitten, stopping me from kissing you and as punishment I am going to control everything until we get home tomorrow. If you are ok with this and trust me not to hurt you mentally or physically, I love you. You are the only thing that makes my heart beat." I told her, placing her hand over my heart so that she could feel it beating.

"I trust you Edward, how will this work?" My now shy kitten asked.

"It will be simple, just do as I say. The only words from your mouth, if you agree will be Yes Sir, No Sir, Green, Yellow or Red. I need this baby, please let me do this." I begged her.

"Yes Sir." Fuck, she was going for this. I could not believe my luck.

"What colour are we Isabella." I asked her.

"Green Sir." Isabella said looking down.

"Ok Isabella." I reassured her, then covered her eyes with the tie I found then I placed the headphones over her ears. I then need to check that she, one could not see, two that she could not hear and three and most importantly that she felt safe.

"Isabella are we Green?" I asked her and got no response, so I lifted one side of the headphones and repeated the question.

"Green Sir." She answered, so I replaced the headphones and started the car. While I was driving, I rang a few hotels to find one that would suit my needs. It had to be discrete, where we wouldn't be disturbed in anyway by anyone. The luck was with me 'The New Moon' hotel had everything I wanted.

I drove up to the front door and got out ignoring my blind deaf mate. I walked up to the front counter and got the attention of the concierge.

"Hello Sir, my name is Cullen. I have a room booked here and may I please speak to your manager?" I requested of him.

"Sure Sir." He told me, then called on his radio for the manager while typing my name in the system. As he handed me two cards, a gentleman walked up to stand beside him.

"Hello Sir I am the manager. How may I help you?" The manager asked.

"Yes I would like to offer a 'not to be missed' offer of 10,000 dollars. If we are left totally undisturbed for the whole time that we are here." I said, watching his eyes go wide in amazement.

"Yes Sir I can guarantee that. You will not be bothered or approached by anyone until you come to this desk to checkout." The manager said. I nodded that I understood, as I was walking I overheard the manager talking to the concierge. 'If that room is approached for any reason, except that of a life threatening reason, the person any person will be fired on the spot inform every single staff.' 'Yes Sir.'

I was chuckling as I got back in the car and I looked over at my mate. I took off the headphones and stopped the music.

"Colour Isabella." I requested.

"Green Sir." She answered.

I helped her into our room as she was still blindfolded. I sat her down on the chair and got ready. I pulled the sheet off the bed and tore it in to four long stirps, which I would be using later, but first my cock was dripping with need to control my mate.

"Eyes down Isabella." I told her, with no feeling in my voice. I then took off the tie and was pleased that she kept her eyes down.

"Colour Isabella." I questioned as I would be doing a lot tonight. I had to be sure that she was ok.

"Green Sir." She said with certainty.

"Good Isabella, my weeping cock is in a lot of pain. What are you going to do about it? Are you going to ignore it or are you going to solve my huge problem?" I asked as her. First test, is she going to break the rules and answer an opened ended question or was she going to wait for me to ask a yes or no question. What her choice is, would reveal was whether she was going to be punished or rewarded. I waited a few minutes and Isabella stayed silent, so I bent down low enough that if she were to lift her head she would look me directly in my eyes.

"Isabella look at me." I commanded and waited till she did. I gave her a quick kiss.

"Well done Isabella, you just passed your first test, now you ready to solve the problem." I asked her.

"Yes Sir." She said, staring deep in my eyes. God I loved her and this gift that she was giving me. I stood up to my full height.

"Isabella, undo my jeans and release my thick hard cock." I told her and watched her carefully undo my jeans. She even pulled the zip away from my body as she carefully unzipped me. Once my cock was free, it sprung up and hit my abs. My Isabella lowered my jeans to the floor and then sat back on her heels with her eyes down waiting for the next command to come.

"Now Isabella I want you to place you hands clasped together at the small of your back and you are to pleasure me with only your mouth. Start now." I said and moaned out loud as her hot little mouth covered just the tip. As she started to suck the precum out of my ready and waiting... well it wasn't waiting any more as my very sexy kitten was slowly making her way to the base of my cock.

After a few minutes of her doing what she wanted, I need to retake the control back that I had given to Isabella. I placed my hands on each side of her head and stopped her from moving, which made her eyes flick to mine.

"Eyes down Isabella. I am going to fuck your face now. Relax and take everything I give you." I commanded, her eyes immediately fell.

I started to fuck her mouth with the first three inches of my ten inch cock. I took my time, adding more of my length into the facefuck. Once my whole length was in her mouth and down her throat, I stayed there and reached down to gently rub my thick cock through her neck. Fuck that felt good, stroking my cock to completion.

"Isabella with one hand play with my balls now." I ordered and she didn't disappoint, as only one hand came around from her back and she started to roll my balls around and gently pulled on them. I pulled my full length out and as I slammed it back down her throat, I shot my cum straight in to her belly. Slowly drawing my softening cock out of her mouth, I was shocked by the words that came out of her mouth.

"Yellow Sir, Yellow." Isabella gasped out, with me falling to my knees the need to wrap my arms around her.

"Shh Isabella, calm down baby girl. What made you call yellow? Did I hurt you?" I asked, trying to not let the panic enter my voice but I didn't succeed very well as my mate broke character.

"Oh no Edward, you didn't hurt me. It's just the sexual prowess that you were extruding was hotter than the sun. The control you had over me was perfect. I love you so much." My mate said with a coy smile.

"Are you ready to continue Isabella?" I asked standing up.

"Yes Sir." She said quickly, getting back into the submissive mind set by lowering her eyes and waiting for her next command. It was now time for me to have some fun with my mate.

"Isabella put my jeans back on and take off my t -shirt." I ordered her.

"Yes Sir." She said, as she placed my jeans back on and took off my top. I quickly unsnapped the top button and looked at my mate.

"Colour?" Was all I questioned.

"Green Sir." She responded.

"Ok I want you to strip fast, but remember Isabella that you only have one set of clothes. If you rip them you will be driving home naked. Once you are naked, I want you to lay on the bed face up." I told her, waiting for her to do as I commanded.

When she was settled on the bed, I took the first strip of the sheet and tied it around her left ankle, then to the left base post of the four post canopy bed. I did the same to the right ankle then I tied her wrists up to the top of the bed so that when I was done she was stretched out spread eagled.

"Colour Isabella." I inquired.

"Very green Sir." She told me, so I covered her eyes with the tie again and before I placed the headphones over her ears I spoke to her.

"Isabella I am going to give you a choice now, choice one is you can be as loud as you want but you can only cum on my command or choice two is that you have to be quite but you are welcome to cum as many times as you like. Think carefully." I offered.

"Sir I would like to cum whenever and stay quiet." My submissive said. Then I covered her ears and pushed play on the iphone.

I started on her left leg and slowly made my way up to her dripping pussy. I thrust two fingers in and stroked her g spot until her breath hitched and that was her first orgasm of many that night. I repeated my actions with her right leg, when I reached her cunt this time, I used three fingers. This time I finger fucked her, she was being the perfect sub as the only sounds that were coming from her were one that she could not control as it was part of her, my, our vampire nature to purr and growl when we were happy or frightened.

I made sure to crawl between her legs as I made my way up her body until I reached her breasts. I started to suck one and play with the other and this caused my mate to have her third orgasm. I swapped tits until I had her writhing under me.

I moved back down her body to drink her sweet cum that was creating a huge puddle on the bed. Fuck I could drink from her for hours and thats what I did. When two hours past and Isabella had just gone through her tenth orgasm, I quickly got on my knees and pushed my thick long cock deep in my mate's still dripping cunt. It didn't take long for me to inject my cum inside of her.

I slowly pulled out of my favorite place and walked on my knees to place the tip of my cock on her lips and she was sublime as she immediately without hesitation opened her mouth allowing me to get her to clean my semi off with her tongue and mouth. When she had finished I felt that the need to become more possessive of my mate was now at a dull roar. I laid down behind her and kissed the back of her head and I took off both blindfold and headphones then I untied the ties, giving her wrists and ankles a quick examination to check that there would be no lasting marks.

"Any comments baby girl?" I asked her as we were cuddling on the bed.

"No Edward it was perfect. Thank you, you made me feel safe the whole time. I love you so much." My kitten said.

It was the next day and I walked up to the concierge desk, where I handed back the room keys and as we had not been interrupted at all I did as I said, adding the 10,000 dollar tip to the total of the bill. Money. Well. Spent.

When we arrived home I quickly placed the rings into our personal safe for when the time was correct for me to ask her the question I already knew the answer to.


End file.
